Arnold Management with Dr Bliss
by Polkahotness
Summary: Dr. Bliss has been helping Helga with her 'issues' since fourth grade after socking Brainy. What happens when she leaves for a new job leaving Helga to figure the rest out on her own without Dr. Bliss' help? AxH R&R!
1. The Pataki After School Special

_**I do not own Hey Arnold; all rights go to Craig Bartlett. Yay!**_

_**This is my first HA! Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. The first like 2 paragraphs are SLIGHTLY slow but that's only because I have to get it all going. Then it is gonna get GOOD I promise and most importantly,**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Polkahotness xoxo**_

***HELGA***

After staying up until 2 am in the morning working on Mrs. Fetting's English paper final, I was more than exhausted for the upcoming last week of my junior year. In High school. Needless to say, the past few years weren't as easy as my vague memories from PS 118 had remembered school to be. I'd been missing Mr. Simmons' 4th grade class more and more lately, and I'd be lying if I said it was only for our less-complicated math problems and plethora of field trips.

But lying to myself was easier than facing the reality of my current situation with Arn- … well, _him. _And thinking of my flaxen haired angel, so innocent, so beautiful in a way the angels themselves could not attempt to replicate forced my heart into frenzy every moment he crossed my fragile mind. Only now, my shrines had grown dusty and my gum sculpture was starting to attract others besides me: ants. My daily rituals and vigils had even become figments of my memory. Figments of my memory to remind me of the hidden past.

Of _our_ past.

A past that didn't really happen as Dr. Bliss continued to tell me in our now monthly sessions.

Which, as I might add, reminded me of the check from Big Bob I had to forge. Lord knows he'd never WILLINGLY hand over a check to pay for that kind of "bull." I could see it now:

_ "We Pataki's don't _need _any help, Olga." _

_ "It's HELGA, dad…"_

Which is the reason why I started all this illegal activity of the forging his checks. And it isn't like I'd get caught either. No, I had the whole thing set. I balanced his checkbook. The buffoon was too lazy to do it himself and it isn't like Miriam would wake up long enough to do them, which left me because Olga was always gone.

So, with check in hand, I headed for the kitchen and grabbed a Yahoo soda and a fudgy bar (the only things we really had for a breakfast) and walked out the door to sit on the stoop and wait for Phoebe.

Even though the _perfect _Olga had offered me her _perfect _car that smelled like _perfect _lilacs to take me to my _perfect_ school, I decided to nix the offer and hitch my rides with Phoebe seeing as she had to come this way to get to school anyways. She didn't mind and I wasn't in the mood to hear anymore _my dear baby sister_'s than I already had to endure on a daily basis.

* * *

><p>7:04 on the dot rolled around and Phoebe rolled up in her 2003 Impala with a friendly smile on her face.<br>"Konnichiwa, Helga!" her cheerful tone greeted me once I entered the car.

"Hey Phoebe, could we stick to English? I got the start of a killer migraine."

"Sure thing, Helga. English!" she offered a small smile and I closed my eyes rubbing my temples to try and remedy what was already there.

The ride to the High School wasn't too long. I lived only a few blocks from it which came in handy on those rare occasions when Phoebe wouldn't drop by. At around 7:09 (I had developed a bad habit of checking the clock regularly) we parked into Phoebe's parking spot and she slip her keys out of the ignition.

"Hey Helga?" Phoebe's voice was testing the waters with me and I remained unmoved with my eyes closed.

"Yea Pheebs?"

"Four o'clock…"

I furrowed my brows and opened one eye to look over at her with a quizzical look.

"Four a wha-"but I was cut off by a knock on my window to which I replied by slamming the door open, throwing the perpetrator into Phoebe's parking spot neighbor.

"Oh- sorry _hair boy_. I barely saw you there." I smirked as he groaned and shot me a glare.

"Real mature, Pataki." Gerald replied.

I took a breath and counted to three before turning to get my backpack from the backseat without another word to Gerald, though he continued to banter on.

"…and if it weren't for the fact that we've known each other since Pre-K Miss Helga G. Pataki, I'd-"

"You'd _what_ Gerald?" I turned to face him as Phoebe looked on with a worried expression. "You'd show me who's boss? You'd tell me off? You'd beat me to a pulp? Hmm?"

"I'd really hate you." He smirked slightly. I shoved the rest of the fudgy bar I had been nibbling on into my mouth, my eyes intent on him and smirked slightly, my expression remaining stoic and blank.

"Peachy." I stated quietly before turning around again and heading for the doors with Gerald and Phoebe trailing along behind me, discussing some topic I didn't care enough about to eavesdrop into.

* * *

><p>I had learned a lot of anger management techniques from Dr. Bliss right after my big "Confession Session" back in the 4th grade. After observing my behavior, she thought the violence and bullying was among the first priority and needless to say it took a while for me to start complying with all the assignments she gave me. Silly things like, counting to ten before I respond to a question, taking a deep breath in an argument, relaxing my hands when they would clench and yadda yadda yadda.<p>

Unfortunately, we had only just began on the Arnold situation my freshman year and even though I was a junior, the love affair hadn't completely fizzled out yet. But, I was getting close at least.

I sat down beside Arnold in our 1st hour- the English class I had stayed up all hours of the night for just to turn in my crummy paper.

"Hey Helga," he said casually with a small smile. "Finish your paper for today?"

_Crimeny! Class hasn't even started and I'm already getting bugged about that joke of a paper sitting in my backpack, _I thought. I reached down to retrieve the paper and slap it onto my desk.

"Yea, yea. I ended up staying up until 2 doing it. So I guess, here's to it being coherent." I lifted it in the air as some kind of mock toast and sighed putting it back onto the desk in front of me and huffed. Arnold only smiled that smile that made my heart palpitate in my chest and glanced down at the paper.

"I'm sure it's great, Helga."

"Sure, football-head. And I have wings and fly to fairyland. It's horrible, alright?"

_Calm down Helga old girl, he's just trying to be nice… him and that kind, sweet voice… _

His smile faded as he rolled his eyes sarcastically and looked up to the front of the room where Mrs. Fetting was standing, ready to collect our papers.

"Whatever you say, Helga." He murmured as class began to start.

* * *

><p>Most of English, I would doodle in my notebook and write riddled poems. During third quarter, this wasn't a problem because Arnold sat on the other side of the room by Lila and while that bugged the living snot out of me, I at least could doodle Arnold in that silly little blue hat of his or I could write the sonnets about the way he blinked and how his eyelashes were like the wings of the angels who called me to him…well I could write all that in <em>peace.<em> I had told Dr. Bliss my pros and cons almost immediately after the seating change had occurred.

_ "So tell me Helga, I know you're excited about him sitting next to you but why would it bother you?"_

_ "The Privacy!" I said as I lay backwards on the chair, my legs in the air. "If he sits by me, how can I write poems about him? Or make those hearts with our initials in them and all that other girly junk I hate to admit I do?"_

_Dr. Bliss smiled and shrugged giving me a look. _

"_You don't think you can still do those things with him sitting next to you?" _

_I sat up and adjusted my beanie that had been sliding off of my head, threatening to reveal my old pink bow. _

_ "Well, he'll be sitting right next to me! What if he sees it?"_

_ "Helga, think about it. Poetry is all about expressing your feelings-"_

_ "Which HAPPEN to be about ARNOLD!" I cut her off and she simply smiled before continuing as if I hadn't interrupted. _

_ "-in a creative way…"_

_ "So?" I said rather unenthused after a moment. _

_ "So, why not doing poetry in riddles? Things one could read, but had to ponder." _

_ "Like using metaphors and that other junk?" _

_She chuckled and replied cheerfully, "Right, Helga. That other…junk sounds like a good idea, don't you think so?"_

So following her advice, I had changed my poetry style and continued it on the blank pages of my English notebook.

_Hearts Beating_

_Its untamed melody_

_Surpasses the time_

_When you could be mine_

_Behind closed lids_

I caught Arnold glancing over and I chuckled as he looked away quickly, a slight hue of red hinting in his cheeks.

"Whattya looking at, Arnoldo?"

"Nothing."

"You aren't good at lying."

"I was just curious as to what you were so busy writing… There aren't any notes to take or anything…"

"I'm not stupid, _Arnold, _I'm just free-writing."

I looked back to my paper and attempted to continue but I was suddenly at a loss for words and ideas.

"Like a story?" he continued in curiosity.

"No." I said without looking away from the page.

"Then what is it?"

"A poem, jeez." I said. My voice was getting to the point of sounding really annoyed and I tried that stupid breathing thing that worked earlier this morning with tall hair boy.

"Hmm," Arnold mumbled plainly and remained silent for a good 2 seconds. "I never pegged you to be one for poetry."

"Crimeny!" I whispered rather loudly and a few people turned to see what the noise was about. I offered a cheese-ball smile before turning back to him and continuing. "Why does it matter to you if I enjoy poetry or if I don't?"

He shrugged almost unnoticeably and looked forward again to Mrs. Fetting as the class began to come to a close for the day.

"Sorry, Helga. I was just curious is all."

I kept myself silent as the inner monologue ensued.

_Arnold my love! Why do I slander you so? Why do I slice through your every kind word with my acid tone and sharp words? If only I could muster the courage to stop the charade that tears apart the love we could share. The relationship we could attempt. Oh Arnold! How I-_

"Seeya later, Helga." Arnold called out behind him as he walked towards the crowd congregating by the door.

"Yea…seeya…" I shook my head to get out of my daze, "Guess the bell already rang." I hurried to stuff all of my junk back into my backpack before jumping up and hurrying to get to my economics class on the other side of the school.

* * *

><p>My schedule for this semester was pretty chaotic. I guess I was getting exercise in the least. By the time lunch had rolled around, my first five classes had sent me all around the four corners of our school and then some. I'd be glad when summer was finally here.<p>

_But it hasn't yet and you're still in this crummy school getting crummy grades and admiring that Arn-_

"-old!" I said as I saw him approach and he gave me a strange look. I coughed a little bit. "I mean… old buddy, old pal o' mine…. Boy it's getting warm in here…" I pulled at my collar with a nervous chuckle.

"Hi Helga. Have you seen Gerald around?"

"No _Arnoldo_, I haven't as a matter of fact."

"Oh. Well, we were supposed to catch lunch today at Slausen's. You could join us if you're interested."

"And what makes you think I would be _interested_ football-head?"

He simply shrugged with a casual smile, his hand in his front pockets of his jeans.

"Just thought you might enjoy a change from the regular school lunch."

_My love was asking me to join him for lunch! Well, him and tall hair boy, but what mattered was he wanted ME, Helga G. Pataki to share a meal in his presence!_

"Uh- Helga?"

"What?" I blinked my eyes a few times to snap out of my thoughts.

"I asked if you were in or not?"

_Good going, genius. _

"Er- yea. I mean, it wouldn't kill me to grace you with my presence for a measly lunch period, right football-head?"

Gerald showed up eyeing us curiously as Arnold laughed and shook his head.

"Sure, Helga." He turned and spotted Gerald shooting him a grin as they did their silly little handshake thing they'd been doing since Pre-K. "Hey Gerald, I asked Helga to come to lunch with us."

"Well what'd you do that for?"

"I'm still here Geraldo." I snarled.

"I know. So why did you do that, Arnold?"

I grinded my teeth and focused on unclenching my fist as Arnold sighed.

"Gerald…"

"Alright, alright my man. But she's paying for her own food."

I rolled my eyes.

_Oaf._

* * *

><p>Gerald had his eyes planted on me, his jaw agape.<p>

"Helga G. Pataki, you are the only girl I know who can eat that much food."

I looked down at the last four fries that remained on my plate and shrugged as I scooped them up through the mountain of ketchup and looked over at tall hair boy with a grin.

"And you Geraldo, are the only boy I know who can get his hair _that _high." I popped the fries into my mouth and relished the feeling of triumph that surged through my system.

Gerald shook his head and looked to Arnold who only shrugged and offered him a smile.

It was one of THOSE smiles.

I hid my swoon.

"Well, it's almost 12:45, we should head back to school." Arnold was digging into his pants pocket to get money out of his wallet and stood up to go pay.

"Hey, take this up for me, will ya Arnoldo?" I offered him my money for my triple-decker burger meal and an extra large chocolate shake.

"He isn't your slave, Pataki." Gerald countered.

"It's no problem, Gerald. I don't mind." He smiled and took the money to make his way for the counter.

_Arnold, my love. Arnold who is so Kind. Arnold who is so offering of himself. Arnold who is so-_

"Really, Helga? Torturing him isn't enough for you, is it?"

"What are you talking about, tall hair boy?"

"The nicknames, the attitude, Helga G. Pataki, you have some built up rage going on under that blue hat of yours."

_And a pink bow…_

I remained silent for lack of a comeback.

"Mmmhmm…" Gerald hummed. "That's what I thought."

Just as I was about to give him a piece of my mind, Arnold returned and put his change back into his wallet.

"Ready?" his emerald eyes sparkled as his eyes locked on mine.

* * *

><p>I wasn't enthused to head home. It was always the same routine anyway. Allow me to enlighten:<p>

_I'd walk in. _

_ "Miriam?" no answer. "Miriam?" nothing. Nada. Zilch. "MIRIAM!"_

_ "Yea, hi Helga..ready to go to school? You…you need a ride?" she'd try to get up from the couch and fall and I'd go to help her up. _

_ "I already WENT to school _mom_. I just got home."_

_ "Well…well that's nice dear."_

_I'd help her back on the couch and Big Bob would walk into the living room complaining about his back and how his soap starts in ten minutes and he didn't want to be bothered. _

_ "Hey Olga," he'd say "go on and get some chicken or something. I'm starved."_

_ "It's HELGA, dad. And Olga should be home with your dinner soon. Pipe down."_

_Then, I'd leave the room and goody Miss lilac-smelling-Olga would make her grand entrance. _

_ "I'm back dearest mother and father!" she'd say all cheerfully like she's frickin' Snow White or some other high-pitched Disney nightmare. "Oh! My baby sister! Would you like to help your big sister make dinner?" and she'd say THAT like I was a little 3 year old again._

_Then I'd retort, "No, I'd rather not, _big sister_. I'm going to my room."_

_ "Alright, Helga! I'll call for you once it is ready! I'm making Goulosh!"_

Joy…_I'd think. _

_Then I'd run to my room and plot onto my bed and try to waste time until I was summoned by Mrs. Freaking Cleaver for a _scrumptious_ meal that Big Bob would rave about and force me to compliment on. Then, she'd kiss my head and hug me and burst into dramatic tears about how much we all- especially me –meant to her and how blessed she was. After Big Bob would watch his soaps, Olga would clean clean clean, Miriam would fall into her usual drunken stupor and I'd remain in my room until the next morning when my day would start ALL. OVER. AGAIN. _

Annnnnnnnd, end scene.

When Phoebe went to take me home to that sure-to-come-routine, she seemed pretty chipper and I figured I would ask, knowing she would tell me soon enough, but she beat me to the punch.

"So Gerald told me you joined him and Arnold for lunch this afternoon at Slausen's."

The mere mention of Arnold's name sent my heart to pick up its steady rhythm dramatically.

"Yea? And what about it?"

"Nothing." There was a long pause. "I thought you'd ask why Gerald and I were talking…"

"You always talk to Gerald, Pheebs."

"Oh. Right. Well, we're going to the movies on Friday." I glanced over at her with a smile.

"Yea? Like a date?" she looked over to me and nodded. "Well, congrats Pheebs! I'm… I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Helga." She smiled. The remainder of the 5 minute ride was filled with Gerald chatter that I tried to act interested in despite my dislike for him and all his hair. I was just happy for her. She had had a crush on Gerald since the summer going into fifth grade.

When she dropped me off, I waved for an extended moment and headed for my door preparing my lungs to yell out for Miriam to initiate the regular after-school special that was my family. But, before I could even touch the doorknob, the door swung open to reveal a sobbing Olga.

_Ooo. Shocker. _I thought and smirked to myself.

"Oh, Helga…" she cried out and pulled me into a very one-sided hug.

"What are you _doing_?" I pulled away from her and brushed off my shoulders and readjusted my hat on my head.

"Something absolutely TERRIBLE has happened."

_Oh? You lost your favorite pink nail polish? You gained some L-B-S? Dinner was burned? Big Bob didn't compliment you enough today?_

"Yea, Olga? And what's that?" I deadpanned.

"Its…its…"

"Olga, spit it out already, crimen-"

"It's mom!"

"-y…"

_Oh, shit._

So much for scheduled programming tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really can't wait for your guys' feedback. <strong>_

_**hope you are liking it so far!**_

**_see you at chapter two! :)_**


	2. Kisses, Misses and Hospitals, oh my!

_**I'm Back! Already!**_

_**Once again I do NOT own Hey Arnold as much as I would like to.**_

_**I know Dr. Bliss hasn't come up a lot yet, but she will DEFINITELY become a HUGE part in the next chapter. She's kind of a big dealio hehe**_

_**Just remember to R&R and enjoy!**_

_**Polkahotness xoxo**_

* * *

><p>***ARNOLD***<p>

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARN-

I hit the clock fairly hard and yawned, stretching only slightly before jumping when I heard a clanging downstairs followed by Grandma's familiar crazed laughter.

"Pookie! Get off of the counter! Come here!"

"Only if you can catch me, General!"

If you didn't know any better, you would think that I was living in an insane asylum and not the sunset arms boarding house. But, over my 17 years, I had grown to love our wacked out family of boarders.

"Pookie! Put down the yard stick!"

I chuckled and hopped on my feet to head for my drawers full of clothes. Carefully, I picked out my favorite plaid button-up shirt, a teal t-shirt to wear underneath it and a pair of jeans.

Yea, I was a _tad_ predictable.

After getting dressed, I took a deep breath and headed downstairs to see just what grandma had been up to NOW.

She was standing on the counter, all right. On top of her head was a frying pan and she was DEFINITELY holding a yard stick I had received at an Earth Day celebration a few years ago. Grandpa was looking up at her asking her to get down before she waved over to me and exclaimed, "Kimba! Merry Tuesday!"

I chuckled and offered my hand out for her to take so she would finally get off the counter. She had stepped on a few of the eggs Grandpa had wanted to use for scrambling, but I assumed he'd get over it. He always did. It was kind of sweet to see someone love somebody else despite their flaws and despite their…crazy lunatic behavior.

I hoped I could find somebody like that so we could be as… fun as my grandparents.

My mind strayed to wonder if my dad had thought those same things. This strayed even further to wonder if my mom was like grandma. I started to wonder if they were as in love as my grandparents clearly were despite all odds.

I took a deep breath.

_Not today, Arnold. _I reminded myself. Parent moping was reserved strictly for October 5th and not in JUNE of all times.

Once she was off of the counter, I walked to the cupboard and grabbed a blueberry breakfast bar and turned to give Grandpa a hug as Grandma had darted off to do God knows what. I think the age was finally getting to her.

"Hey Shortman, where are you off to so early?'

"Grandpa, I have school."

"Oh that's right! How could I forget! By God, Arnold, I'm turning into Pookie."

"Nah, Grandpa you're fine. I'll see you later."

I turned to leave for my car as he called out, "Seeya Shortman!" and I heard Grandma cheering something from far away, though I couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

I could feel myself starting to anticipate the anxiety I was sure to feel if I didn't leave on time to pick up Gerald. So with breakfast bar in my mouth, I pulled out of my 'spot' on the road and headed for Gerald's house. Since we both had our licenses, we had been trading off the driving duties so that it would save us an equal amount of gas in the long run and I was okay with that because, well, anything beats the bus.

* * *

><p>Timberly waved at me from Mrs. Johanssen's car when I pulled up to their house and I waved back politely with a smile. I thought back to her younger years when I was the object of her affection and couldn't help but smile to myself of the old memories that had started to seem really far away from the present.<p>

Life can be funny when it comes to 'young love' as I've noticed through my peers. One minute, they're out and in love and the next, it all blows over like some crazy storm. I'd had a few of those throughout my life so far, what teenage boy hadn't? I figured another one was bound to happen before I graduated, but I figured if I was going to date anyone anytime soon, I wasn't going for a 2 month deal and so far, my emotions have remained at bay.

I couldn't speak for my classmates in that department though. Since middle school, everyone had been all over the place and lucky me was in the middle of a good chunk of it. First there was Rhonda and Sid. Then, in the heat of an argument, she dumped him for some guy a grade older than us named Jeff. Naturally, Sid was heartbroken and I suggested that he stay out of the playing field for a while which lasted all of two days. Following that, Sheena had a fling with Stinky and to a few people's surprise, they've been on and off for the past few years now. Rhonda went off to Iggy to 'try something new' as she claimed and soon nixed that when Harold sent her a Valentine's Day Cupid-Gram with a rose and while NOBODY imagined that could last more than 24 hours, they've been together ever since. Eugene on the other hand has really been taken by the Theatre Department. While he's sustained too many injuries to count on stage and off, in the catwalk, in the prop room, there was even a mishap in the curtains during a show once but there was no doubt that the Theatre was the only relationship he was interested in.

Gerald had been like many of the remaining people in our gang like Curly, Sid and Nadine and all them; just kind of a floater.

At least until now he was.

When he finally hopped into my car that morning, he began the 'story of a century' as he called it and pulled down the visor mirror to 'fluff the do.'

"I'm telling you man, you're gonna do a flip when you hear my news."

"So spill your guts then." I smiled and pulled the gear to drive off in the direction of the school while he began to tell his tale.

"So last period yesterday is Chemistry with Phoebe, right?"

"Yep."

"And we were just chit chattering away like we always do, right?"

"I follow." I said, knowing exactly where he was headed in the direction of the story. It was about time he did something anyway. I'd only been telling him to since Rhonda's 6th grad _soiree_ when he kissed her in Spin the Bottle. We'd all had our slice of lip action that night.

And by all, I meant ALL of us.

"Well I brought up that movie coming out on Friday, Willow Creek?"

"Isn't that supposed to be scary, Gerald?"

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, that's the POINT my man!"

"So you finally asked her out, huh?"

He nodded and I got this feeling that he wouldn't be like Curly, Sid or any of the other guys floating around looking for something new all the time anymore. But that was just a feeling. Like that FEELING I had when that bottle spun around and around passed everyone in our group; when it passed everyone in our group but _her._

"I'm really happy for you, Gerald. Phoebe is a great girl."

"That she is, Arnold. That she is."

I parked my seven spots down from Sid's old van and Gerald started to shake his head while his lips pursed together.

"Mm mm mm mm mm, he's at it again."

"Who's at what again?"

With a not-so-subtle eye roll he sighed, "Sid. From the looks of it, it looks like he's with Nadine."

"Think it will last?"

"Not a chance. Arnold, he's gone through every girl in our grade but Helga G. Pataki."

My eyes shut for a moment.

_ "Looks like I'm stuck kissing YOU football-head. Don't be concerned, it isn't like I'm looking forward to the lip germs." _

_I found myself thinking back to the incident two years back on the FTi roof. She had been so sure about what she was saying until her excuses came after the whole ordeal was over. _

_The excuses I helped her make. _

_The lump in my throat began to grow even denser. _

_It wasn't even like I didn't want to kiss her or anything, and that's what scared me the most. _

_ "Well? If you're gonna be a chicken about it Arnoldo, you can spin aga-"_

_ "Are you gonna stop talking so we can or not?"_

_The room fell silent for a brief moment and I realized just how rude I sounded in that moment. I hadn't meant for it to come out that way. I swallowed once and she turned a light shade of pink that almost matched the bow on top of her pigtailed head. _

_ "Er….um…y-yea."_

_Ever since our conclusion about our last…kiss…about how it was in the 'heat of the moment' and all that jazz, I knew she had to know I knew she meant it. I never said anything, I never would if she didn't want to admit to it and not take it all back. I always kind of hoped she would one day, admit to the infatuation Gerald was constantly bugging me about and that I was pretty aware of myself. _

_I guess I figured lying about her feelings made more sense to me than realizing what was there. Because, she said she loved me… what if I found that I had some kind of feelings for her too? _

_I had played the incident at the FTi roof over and over in my head so many times that I could barely look at Helga and not hear her words ring in my ears, "I LOVE YOU, ARNOLD!" Love. That's a big word and a loaded one at that. Of all the people to, love, why love me?_

_ "Hey, Arnold?" Gerald whispered "She's kind of, waiting, you know."_

_We scooted to the middle of the circle where the old Yahoo bottle lay, its end pointing at Helga who was leaning in to kiss me the way we were supposed to. _

_My stomach started to knot and I closed my eyes leaning in and pressed-_

"Are you even hearing a word I am saying?"

I opened my eyes and looked over to Gerald who looked extremely irritated.

"Sorry Gerald I was just-"

"Off in your little world? Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately. Is something up?"

"No Gerald, nothing is up. I've just been thinking is all."

And with that, Gerald let whatever it was that I had missed go like the best friend he was. We knew when to drop it and thankfully, he had.

Now the question was, Could _I_?

* * *

><p>There were a good 15 seconds to spare before Helga would be considered tardy for our first hour. I had seen Phoebe this morning (with Gerald of course) without Helga and she said it wasn't a big deal. She said Helga would probably be in class tomorrow.<p>

I didn't buy that.

Phoebe and Helga had been best friends since _Urban Tots_ days and they were almost as good as Gerald and I when it came to the whole secret thing. But the thing is, I _know_ Helga and I know that she isn't a skipper. And if she happened to be out of town or something, she would say, and I quote:

_ "Hey Arnoldo, I'm gonna be gone tomorrow, duty calls. Mind taking notes for me? No? Good."_

And then she'd laugh because she didn't give me a chance to even agree to do them, but she knew that I would do them even if she asked it was just more fun to act like she was the boss. If that had all happened, then I wouldn't be sitting here worrying if she was sick or in some kind of crisis.

"Psst. Arnold!" a piece of wadded up paper came flying at my head and I looked around to see who wanted my attention. "Hey Arnold! It's me, Rhonda!"

I nodded in her direction and waited until Mrs. Fetting had turned toward the board.  
>"What is it?"<p>

"Check your phone." Mrs. Fetting paused for a moment as Rhonda repeated, "Check your phone." And she pointed to her sleek Blackberry and then back to me as I nodded once in understanding. That was when Mrs. Fetting looked me dead in the eye.

"Arnold, would you mind telling us what it is we are discussing?"

"Er…well…"

"Well I suppose it's nice for you to join us late than never at all."

I swallowed and nodded as I glanced down at my phone in my lap. Sure enough, my phone was blinking with a message from Rhonda.

HELG IS AT THE HOSPITAL, it read, MY NEIGHBOR'S FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND NICK SAW HER THERE WHILE HE WAS VISITING HIS GRANDMA.

My eyes near popped out of my head. Why on earth was Helga at the hospital? It wasn't until the end of the day when as I was bolting to the hospital on foot after dropping off my car at the boarding house that I started to wonder why I cared so much in the first place. It wasn't until after that still that my answer ran right into me.

Literally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you guys think? should i keep up with the story?<strong>_

_**i'm really starting to dig where this is going... as i said, Dr. Bliss is coming in (and not just a flashback) in the next chapter so i hope you guys stick around to see it :)**_

_**love you all! R&R!**_


	3. How to Meltdown 101

_**Hola everyone! Arnold Management with Dr. Bliss is back with chapter 3!**_

_**first off, yet again, I still do not own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett is the lucky ducky who does. **_

_**Also, there is a whole section in the flashback with Dr. Bliss that is taken from my FAVORITE HA! episode, "Helga on the Couch" and i also want to say that that is ALSO not mine and belongs to the writers who wrote it for the episode :)**_

_**second off, R&R! I hope you enjoy my story and feedback is MUCHO appreciated :)**_

_**let me know!**_

_**Polkahotness xoxo**_

***HELGA***

"HEY! Watch where you're going, football-head!" I yelled out with my best scowl and sat up to brush off my pants and shirt, frowning when I notice the large rip on my left knee pant leg. Arnold looked down at me still sitting on the ground after standing with a look of complete astonishment. "What?" I asked with an irritated tone, "Take a picture, geek-bait, it'll last longer."

Arnold shook his head and reached down to pick up my blue hat and hand it to me, his eyes fixated on the pink bow that was sitting atop my head out in the open. I snatched my hat from his hands and carefully hit the bow once again.

"H-Helga, are...are you okay?"

"I'm fine, _buddy_ so don't get your panties twisted in a bunch."

So many times in life I wanted to be nice to Arnold, just to breakdown and show him I'm not this big jerk 24/7.

"No, Helga, are you...okay?"

_That little football-head KNEW for cripes sake! _

My tone softened.

"Uh...yea, Arnold. I'm just, just peachy."

"You want me to walk you home?"

"You don't have to do that."

He smiled that warm smile that I dreamed about on most nights and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know I don't have to. I want to."

_Arnold my love who is so concerned about my well being! Always there with just the right words to pull me out of an abyss that threatens to take me away from him and from our love in the worst of times. Oh how I loved him so!_

I reached out and took the hand that he offered to help me up and once I was up, our hands lingered in one another.

"Uhm..." he took his hand from mine and took a quick breath, "Ready?"

* * *

><p>After a few blocks of silence, Arnold finally spoke up with what he had wanted to say.<p>

"Why were you at the hospital, Helga?"

I frowned deeply. _Just what I needed. _I thought to myself and quickly nixed that thought with another thought. _Cool it Helga. He's trying to be nice, he's concerned about you, it's what you've always wanted. _

"None of your beeswax, Arnoldo."

_Good going, stupid._

"I mean..." I tried again, "No reason."

"You were just at the hospital for no reason?"

"That's right football-head. Can't I be places without having reasons to be there?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground, "I guess so, but it doesn't make much sense."

"Who says I had to make sense all the frickin' time?"

he sighed, clearly defeated, and he stopped walking. We were at my house.

"I'm sorry, Helga. I wasn't trying to be pushy. I was just worried-" he cut off suddenly and looked at me with wide eyes almost as if he wished he hadn't admitted what he just said. "I'd better get home I guess. Grandpa will be wondering where I am." he mumbled and turned around to go home.

"It's my mom." I called out, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

_Here we go..._

"Is she okay?"

I shrugged "Yea, she's fine. I mean she just woke up and all."

he nodded as if to take it all in before he asked what I figured he would come up with: "Why wasn't she awake before?"

_Because on average, hair boy, she falls into her smoothie-induced drunken stupor a good 5 times each day. No big deal. _

"She kind of, had this smoothie binge." he looked at me curiously and I knew he didn't get it. "Look, _pal,_" I spat at him, my eyes, however, were as soft as I felt inside, "as fun as this little pow wow has been out here, I think we should go inside and talk. I mean, no one is here or anything..."

After a moment of consideration he nodded and started up the steps to my house.

"Sure, Helga."

* * *

><p>Normally, I'd be having a panic attack with Arnold in my house, especially when it was just ME with Arnold, a real one-on-one. Only, he didn't seem uncomfortable like I imagined he would be. He seemed only willing to help in any way that he could. Perfect little football-headed angel that he was.<p>

"So, do you want something? I can't promise Miriam stocked the cabinets with anything edible, but I mean-"

"Helga... It's fine. I would rather you go ahead and talk. I'm all ears." he offered a warm smile and sat down on the couch, soon tapping the spot beside him as a silent request for my presence. I took a deep breath and sat next to him. It was a weird feeling to stop the mean act I had going with Arnold. It was a scary feeling though to know I didn't have anything to fall back on.

"I, well, I dunno. When I got home yesterday and Olga was all weepy and telling me that Miriam was in the hospital. I guess the main case is Big Bob went to watch his soaps but Miriam was passed out on the couch as usual so he started yelling for her to move and when she didn't Olga went to call 911 and being the _great big sister _she is, waiting for me to show up. Then we drove off to the hospital and spent the night. It was no big deal."

Arnold sat there nodding with a thoughtful expression on his face before turning to look at me while I played with some fringe in the fresh rip on my knee.

"I'm so sorry, Helga."

"Don't be."

"Well, why not?" he paused for a moment, "I know I'd be really worried if it were my mom in the hospital."

"That's different, Arnold."

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes dropping his head down to face the floor.

_Great going. He probably thinks you're poking fun at the fact that his parents are missing. FIX IT PATAKI! _I practically was screaming at myself in my head, it was beginning to give me a headache.

"Well, Arnold I didn-"

"It's fine, Helga. I'm still just, really sorry."

"And like I said, s'not a big deal. I'm used to it by now."

He glanced over to me briefly. "How can you be used to it?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Miriam can barely remember her own name more or less remember when to stop making those damn smoothies of hers. I'm used to it. Really."

By the look on his face, I figured he didn't get where I was going, he didn't grasp the concept of my seriously disturbed family chemistry.

"Look Arnoldo." I started, he looked up at me with a blank expression plastered on his face, "my mom is a drunk, my dad is a clueless buffoon who sits on his ass all day and worships the ground my perfect sister Olga steps on which leaves little room for my existence, alright? Pretty picture I'm painting, isn't it _pal. _So save your, 'I'm sorry, Helga's because I don't need your football-headed pity any more than I need my family to be here for me, okay?" I stood up and curled my fingers into fists before saying through clenched teeth, "So... you can just go." I was swallowing hard to fight back the excess water that was pooling in my eyes.

Arnold's eyes searched mine for a long moment before he pivoted on his feet and turned to leave.

"If you decide you DO need someone here for you Helga, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, well don't hold your breath _bucko._"

He nodded once more and soon afterward he left me to be alone with my sudden regret. Once the door was closed and he was out of earshot, I near exploded with rage.

"What the HELL, Helga! The love of your life offers to help you, offers his comfort for you and you yell at him to leave you alone?" I reached into my shirt and pulled out my familiar locket with that familiar face staring up at me. "Oh Arnold, how I hurt you so! When will I learn to calm this bitter cold side of me that I use so I can show you how I really feel? When will I be able to at last show you that side of me that hides beneath my flesh, buried deep. When can I show you the side of me that longs only to prove my undying, unyielding love for you?"

My eyes had started to swell so much with tears that I quit trying to fight the emotion and broke down.

How badly I wanted Arnold to be waiting outside so I could hop into his arms and beg for his compassionate words.

How badly I wanted him to have fought me when I told him to leave.

How badly I wished that I could be myself for once instead of this stupid act that consumed me bit by bit.

I wanted him so badly to walk in this door and show that ridiculous optimist I loved and tell me that it would all be all right even though I _knew_ it wouldn't be, because in all my life, I'd never been proven wrong.

* * *

><p>I sat in Dr. Bliss' waiting room twiddling my thumbs around each other. After my melt-down, I booked it for Dr. Bliss' office realizing that I was already a good 15 minutes late for the session. Lord knew I needed that session right now; I needed those 15 minutes I had just wasted.<p>

"Alright Helga, you ready to come in?"

I nodded silently and blindly walked into her familiar room. It had her college degrees lined up across her wall like any other therapist office. In addition it had a comfy chair and the traditional couch that I hated sitting on because it only made me feel like I was sick or something. Thank God that she let me sit in her chair instead- she'd picked up fast from our first meeting.

"So how are you today, Helga?"

that question sent me on a word binge. I must have talked for twenty solid minutes with 75% of it being about the discussion- if you can even call it that -i had just had with Arnold at my house.

"...and I just yelled at him and demanded him to leave because I didn't want his help but I wanted SO BADLY for him to stay and just listen and care because he is the only one who can."

"Why do you say that, Helga?"

"I mean, yeah I have Pheebs and all, but it's different with Arnold and not just because I'm in love with the boy. It's like he genuinely cares or something, not that Phoebe doesn't it's just," I frowned at a loss of words. "It's just different is all. I just feel like life would be easier if I didn't act like this big jerk all the time but I can't stop myself most of the time."

"Sounds like you're pretty conflicted, Helga."

"You got that right." I picked up the hourglass sitting on her desk and tilted it upside down to focus on the sand as it made its way through to the other side.

"So you wanted him to stay and comfort you, but you told him to leave. Why?"

"I don't know." I sat up and set the hourglass back on her desk and leaned my head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"I think you _do_ know, Helga."

"Okay, so I _do_ know why but why does it matter?"

"Well Helga, if we can pin point why you're telling Arnold one thing and feeling another, we can find a way to fix it, don't you think?"

I sighed. She always had to be right, didn't she?

"I guess. Well, I think it's just because, well, I'm afraid to put down all those walls, you know? I'm afraid to be vulnerable and tell him all about me and only later find out it isn't good enough because then what can I fall back on? What are my excuses? I wouldn't be able to say that he didn't like me because I'm a bully because I wouldn't be mean anymore. If he doesn't like me, it'll be because he doesn't like _me_ and that's all that I got. It's like, my security blanket or something. It's sick."

"It isn't sick, Helga. That's a natural fear to have."

I glanced over at the clock and scrunched my eyebrows when I discovered my earlier breakdown caused me to waste 15 minutes of this session, and it was over. Dr. Bliss however, continued.

"Helga, you're not afraid of what others will think. I don't think that's ever been the case. You built up these walls to make yourself strong in case Arnold didn't have feelings for you."

"Dr. Bliss, the time is-"

"So you have one last assignment," _one last? _I thought, "You need to tear those walls down no matter how hard it may be. You may feel naked and exposed but if you ever truly want Arnold to see the real you for you, you need to become that vulnerable."

"How would I even do that? I've been this way all my life."

She shook her head.

"You taught yourself this. That incident at Urban Tots with the graham crackers, Arnold and Harold taught you that you needed a thick skin. So you made one. But you can still have a thick skin and not be a bully."

"I can?"

"Of course, Helga. You simply need to remember not to let everything get to you. You drive with your emotions, which is a blessing and a curse that you aren't alone in having."

I smiled slightly and processed each of her words; committing them to memory.

"So what's the assignment for next month?"

"It's for the rest of your life, Helga. This assignment is a lifestyle change as I like to call it."

_Oh boy..._

"Yeah, Doc?"

"Let yourself out, Helga. It's okay to have that thick skin, but if it's too thick, you'll keep people out that could otherwise help you. Work on showing people the real you- the you that you've shown me throughout our time together."

"But, it isn't like I can trust them."

"What was it that made you trust me, Helga?"

I thought back to our first session those six or so years ago.

_She sat with her legs flat on the floor and her hands laced as she watched me dig through her books. _

What a joke.

_ "You know Helga," she said, "if you want to get anything off your chest like how you feel about Arnold, now might be a pretty good time to do it. Anything you say will be kept in confidence of course." _

_This Dr. Bliss had been pestering me about Arnold since my first step into her stupid little room. As she spoke, I thought about why I should tell her my deepest darkest secret. What insurance would I have that she wouldn't tell? _

_ "Confidence?" _

_ "It's my professional code not to tell what goes on here." _

_I was suddenly intrigued. I walked over to her while she sat in the chair. _

_ "You're sworn not to tell?" it sounded like a joke, a lie. _

_ "Of course, Helga." _

_ "I mean, you're sworn, right? Even if you were tortured you'd never tell?"_

_ "I swear never to tell." she had her hand held up as if she was swearing before a judge. _

_ "You mean, so like if someone stuck your head in a cage with a starved rabid rat you'd still never tell?"_

_She took on a smug expression- challenging almost. _

_ "Even then Helga, I still wouldn't tell."_

_I looked at her in shock, _I'd tell_, I thought._

_ "Well...I..."_

_ "You..." she coaxed._

_ "I...I LOVE ARNOLD! There. I said it. I love him! I love him! Arnold, Arnold, Arnold! I'm absotively posilutely in LOVE with the boy!" I ran around her office picking up magazines and tossing them in the air like confetti around me. "I want to grow up and have a fabulous life traveling around the world with him! Coffee in Paris, roses, sailboats, the whole nine yards! I want to have a perfume named after us: Arnold and Helga. I. LOVE. ARNOLD!" I was holding onto her shirt collar and practically screaming it for all the world to hear. "Satisfied?"_

_ "Now we're getting somewhere." _

_ "And if you ever tell anyone, I'll rip your tongue out and wrap it around your neck." _

_she smiled. _

_ "Don't worry, you can trust me." _

And I HAD been able to trust her.

"I guess nothing _made_ me trust you I jus-"

"You took that risk, Helga."

"So what you're saying is I need to just close my eyes, cross my fingers and hope for the best?"

"Essentially, yes. You can't control everything."

I guess I had been trying to control everything with my bully-charm.

"I guess I could do that."

"Good." She smiled and stood up to walk to where I was still seated, which reminded me about the check that was still in my back pocket. One look at the check, and she shook her head. "Keep it, Helga."

"But it's for the next three sessions...?"

"Helga, today will be our last session."

"What?"

"I was offered a job in a city a few hours from Hillwood and it's an offer my husband and I just can't pass up."

I stared at her unsure as to what was happening and if today could get any worse.

"So, you're just leaving?"

"I have to Helga, yes." I took in as deep of a breath as my lungs would allow.

"How can I just go out there without someone to come to like you? You know my whole life!"

"Its the trust thing we talked about, Helga."

"But I can't get some new shrink and start all over!"

"You don't have to, Helga."

"You're...you're the only one I trusted."

She looked at me sincerely, her hand gently resting on my shoulder.

"You need to trust me now, then."

My mind wandered for a moment before I came to my senses and nodded.

"Trust me when I say I _know_ you can pull your walls down and be _you_. Okay Helga? I know you can do this assignment or I wouldn't have given it to you."

I looked down at my white low-top converse that were all muddy and old. The shoes stared up at me and were then suddenly dotted with a speck of water and I realized I was crying again.

_Crimeny! What a SAP. _

I wiped the following tears away with the back of my hand.

"Helga? Do you trust me?"

I looked up at her and nodded my head in defeat.

"I guess I can do that, Doc."

With a chuckle, she pulled me into a hug and after a moment, I finally decided to hug her back.

* * *

><p>I kicked a can on my way home from Dr. Bliss' office. Holding the now worthless check in my hand, I stared at the signature I'd become so accustomed to down in the right-hand corner.<p>

And like those walls I'd worked so hard to build up, I destroyed the check and left the remnants to litter the street.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dun. Dun. DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. <em>**

**_Arnold is in for one hell of a suprise, huh? _**

**_Anyways, i hope you guys are enjoying the story!_**

**_see you at Chapter 4!_**

**_R&R! _**


	4. A Gerald Kind of PepTalk

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm more than happy that you guys are liking the story! Definitely more to come :) **_

_**This next chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I think it is a good view into Arnold's thought process. Let me know what you think! **_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Hey Arnold! Unfortunately for me. **_

_**R&R!**_

_**Polkahotness xoxo**_

* * *

><p>***ARNOLD***<p>

Life can be confusing. Right when you seem to get a grip on it, you seem to slip and you end up right in the same spot again.

Sometimes, that's how things went with Helga. In fact, MOST of the time that's how things went with Helga.

Usually when I just started to figure her out, she'd go off and throw me for a loop and then go changing so I couldn't figure her out again in a million years and let's just say it gets really frustrating. But, I've never given up on her. I'm an optimist as Gerald likes to call me.

And that might be why I stood outside of Helga's door for a good ten minutes after she told me to leave. I just thought for sure she'd come outside to make sure I'd left or to ask me something or straight-out yell at me again. She just seemed much more upset than she had led on.

But, I might have been wrong.

_Helga G. Pataki is one strange creature, my man. _

I could hear Gerald talking in my head and he was right, I'll give him that. But strange didn't make me want to give up on finding that side of Helga I knew was in there. It popped out on those rare occasions. Let's say, Thanksgiving in fourth grade when she opened up about how bad her family's Thanksgiving was and didn't judge when I told her about mine. How suddenly she was kind of fun to be around and just talk to. That year we discovered more about our families than we ever had before. In all aspects of the word, it was nice. And even with all I knew about her family- her distaste for her older sister Olga (though I found it more to be jealousy), her less than doting father and her forgetful mom -I was only to discover that things at Helga's house were harder for her than I had imagined. I felt bad for her. Now, I'd never in a million billion years admit that I thought that to Helga _G_. Pataki, but I would consider telling just _Helga_. I'd tell that Helga that showed herself for those brief occasions before she realized what she was doing and locked herself back in that cage of insults and bullying.

Throughout our years together, my classmates and I, they expressed constant challenges with each other like, "I bet she wasn't born with other feelings besides anger," and when Helga would hear that, I knew it had to have hurt her, but she never bat an eye. I kept hoping she would come out for me; that she'd just let me in for once, but even as I stood outside her house for those ten minutes, I began to feel as if it were a lost cause because she wouldn't even open her door more or less open up her inner self that I knew was there.

So I just decided to continue walking home. With every step I took, our previous conversation kept crawling back into my thoughts the way she herself had throughout the years since our neighborhood rescue mission.

* * *

><p>"Fess up, Kokoshka!"<p>

"Fess up to what, Ernie?"

"Don't play dumb, you ate my fudgy bar!"

"Ernie, you are crazy. I didn't eat it."

"You're crazy to think I'd believe that crock of-"

"Boys, boys!" Mr. Hyunh interrupted, "What is all this fighting?"

"Kokoshka ate my fudgy bar."

"Oh Mr. Hyunh, he's crazy. Look, he has a crazy look in his eye!"

"Oskar, why you acting like this? Ernie wouldn't hurt you!"

I walked into the house only to hear the typical discussion that goes on between the boarders.

"Oskar," Mr. Hyunh inquired, "did you eat Ernie's fudgy bar?"

"No, I didn't."

"Alright, Kokoshka." Mr. Potts said, sounding satisfied, "If that's true, WHY IS IT GONE?"

"I don't know. Maybe you ate it. Or maybe a rat came in the middle of the night and took it."

"A rat? So you DID take it!"

Mr. Potts ran to pounce on Oskar while Mr. Hyunh started to panic. I rushed into the kitchen.

"Mr. Potts! Oskar! Stop the fighting!"

"Arnold, Oskar took my fudgy bar."

"Arnold, don't listen to him. I am innocent. Why would I take his fudgy bar?"

"Because you like to invade my privacy?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You guys are acting like you're two-years-old. Now, Oskar, did you eat Mr. Potts' fudgy bar?"

He looked to me and then over to Mr. Potts who was livid and then soon looked to the floor.

"Well..."

"Oskar..." I chastised.

"I was just borrowing it."

"You can't BORROW something you eat, moron." Mr Potts exclaimed.

" Okay, okay Arnold. I ate it. And I'm sorry. I was just really, really hungry."

With a heavy sigh I looked to Mr. Potts who I could tell was about to throw a fit.

"Mr. Potts, you have other fudgy bars, don't you?"

"One less now, thanks to Kokoshka."

"But you have more, right?"

He glanced over to Oskar suspiciously and then crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I do. But you go in my room one more time Oskar, and it won't be pretty." He stalked off to reposition his fudgy bars and left us standing stupefied in the kitchen.

"Oh Arnold!" Mr. Hyunh walked over to hug me, "I'm so glad you showed up!"

"Yeah," Oskar agreed, "I thought he was going to kill me."

"He wasn't going to kill you, Oskar." I deadpanned once Mr. Hyunh let me go. "But you can't keep going into people's rooms and taking their stuff no matter the excuse. You know that, right?"

I heard a door from upstairs open as Mr. Potts yelled down, "He knows it!" and soon slamming his door shut again.

"Now," I started, "I'm going up to my room. Will you please tell Grandpa where I am when he gets here?"

"Sure, Arnold." Mr. Hyunh responded with a smile as I went off to climb the stairs leading to the only room I could count on for peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>"Shortman? You in there?" Grandpa called from my doorway looking around dramatically and scratching the top of his head in mock mystery. "Oh! There ya are! Pookie made chilli and she's expecting ya down there 'tex.'" he said like I know Grandma did when she asked where I was.<p>

"Not now, Grandpa. I'm not really hungry."

He looked at me curiously as I lay on my bed looking up through the glass a the slightly dimming sky; it's blue mixing with hues of pinks and oranges.

"You okay, Arnold?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"Yea Grandpa, I'm fine." he waited to see if I might add more.

"Well, okay Arnold. I guess... I'll just leave you be then." He stood up and headed for the kitchen, leaving me with my thoughts.

_After all of my years of knowing Helga, I've always tried to be the nice guy and just take whatever insult she threw my way, _I started thinking to myself, chewing on my lip in concentration to try and figure out what was going on in my head. _Gerald has always questioned my motives for doing so and I can never seem to give him a straight answer. I guess I just care about her well-being the way I care for Grandma or Grandpa's or Gerald's, or even my own. _

_Logically, Gerald thinks that means I care too much and I have a serious problem. _

_And maybe I do. _

_Maybe trying to be friends with Helga is a waste of my time and she'll never come around. _

_But... _my mind started to wander to that day in the rain on the FTi building when things were- different. _That day she didn't have a reason; her reasoning didn't add up as to why she decided to help me. _

_And that day on the beach with Summer when Helga tried to help me and then never finished explaining why exactly she did it. _

_And then there was that time in 8th grade when I had the flu and she went to all of my classes and collected my homework and left it on my doorstep. _I only knew that because Grandpa saw her run off. She's the only girl I know with "the blonde hair and that one bushy eyebrow in the pink dress."

_Helga G. Pataki had this sweet side to her. A side that wasn't too bad, a side I kinda like, maybe MORE than like. And maybe THAT'S why I care so stinkin' much about Helga and her well being. Maybe I care because I know Helga isn't a mean person and beneath all of that bullying and insecurity is this girl I want to know and get to know more than I wanted to talk to Ruth and more than I wanted to date Lila. It was more than I had wanted Summer to be my girlfriend and more than I had wished I'd been algebra partners with that cute girl Cheryl my freshman year. The only thing I CAN compare it to is that desire I had to know Hilda in that dream I had about Arnie. And I guess I can compare it to how bothered I was when Helga was cut off by my alarm that night I had that dream about us being married. _

_Come to think of it, _I pondered trying to make my mind even consider the idea, _It is even more than I kind of, sort of, want to maybe go back on that roof and try again on that ki-_

"Hey Arnold! What's shakin'?" Gerald walked in unannounced and startling me which brought my thoughts back into reality. He hopped onto my bed and jostled me about.

"Gerald? What are you doing here?"

"Did you know your Grandma is making chilli downstairs? MAN it smells good!"

I could tell he was trying to avoid my question which only meant one thing: Grandpa had called him over to get me out of my 'funk.'

"Gerald..."

"What? I haven't eaten yet."

"Gerald." I deadpanned.

"Yeah Arnold?"

"What are you doing here?"

He sighed defeated and turned to face me.

"Your Grandpa called me to try and get you to eat. You and I both know you never pass up chilli night unless something is up."

"Who says something is up?"

It was Gerald's turn to lose his patience.

"Arnold. I'm your _best friend_, you REALLY think I'm going to buy that?"

I shrugged and smiled weakly.

"A guy can hope."

He smirked and nudged me with his elbow.

"I knew my man was in there somewhere."

Sitting up, I flung my legs over the bed and mirrored Gerald's position.

"So what's going on, man?"

"I've been thinking a lot is all."

"Uh-oh. Do I dare ask about what?"

"No. Probably not."

A moment of silence settled between us without a single look being exchanged.

Over the years, Gerald had slowly began to listen about the Helga situation. I'd told him near everything- except for the kiss that took place on that rooftop those many years ago. I figured that if I decided to tell him, two things would happen.

He would never stop bringing it up.

That would mean I'd have to tell him what she admitted to me- about the whole liking me thing.

Now, if I did that, he'd say, _Well, it isn't like you feel that way too! _And then he'd laugh hysterically at the idea and I'd be sitting there laughing nervously and he'd notice and say _Or DO you?_ And then inevitably I'd have to answer and say something like, _I don't know, Gerald. I don't know HOW I feel. _

I took a breath as if I had explained all of that in a few seconds and then let it out loudly.

_Yea. NOT explaining THAT one. _

"You know," Gerald began, "you can't let her get into your head. What if it's all some mind game? What if it is just a different way to make your life miserable?"

"And what if it's NOT, Gerald?"

"Arnold. We're talking about Helga _G._ Pataki, here. She's not the nicest girl.

"You don't know that, Gerald."

"So she's had her nice moments. Big deal. The point is that for the most point she isn't. That isn't the point though. The point is Arnold, why are you letting her get to you?"

I fell silent because I didn't even know myself.

"I mean, think about it. She's never given you a reason to think she likes you in the slightest bit..."

_Except kissing me and confessing all her feelings. _

"...she always just calls you names. You've always been her spitball target..."

_Doing nice things for me and then stuttering her way through excuses as to why. _

"I mean either there's something you're not telling me, or there's something I'm just not seeing."

He looked at me expectantly while I combed through my thoughts; thoughts that seemed to revolve around Helga.

"I think..."

_I like Helga. _

"Huh?" Gerald asked.

_I think I've always liked Helga. _

"Arnold? What did you say?"

_Maybe even more than like. _

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald was waving his hand in front of my face. "Snap OUT of it, man. What do you 'think'?"

I swallowed hard and prepared myself.

"I think..." _but maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I don't... _"I think we should go get some chilli. I DO love chilli night."

Gerald's face lit up.

"Now THAT'S more like it." And with that, he jumped off of my bed and headed for the door.

_I mean, I COULDN'T like Helga Pataki. _

"You coming or not, man?" Gerald asked from the doorway.

"Yea, I am."

I followed him down the stairs to the kitchen, all the while thinking to myself:

_Or could I?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you guys think? <em>**

**_Hope you're liking it! R&R!_**

**_LOVE YOU GUYS :) see you at chapter 5!_**


	5. Standby for Applause, Miss Pataki

_**I love all of you guys! Your reviews are fantastic and I appreciate every single one of them! Keep them coming! :) **_

_**hope you guys enjoy this chapter- it was EVIL to write but I finally had a break through! Enjoy and R&R!**_

_**Polkahotness xoxo**_

_**p.s- I'm pumped for the next chapter :) hehe**_

_**I don't own Hey Arnold! But Craig Bartlett does! AND without further ado- Chapter five!**_

***HELGA***

When I was four, Miriam took Olga and me to a carnival about 45 minutes away from our house. I'd never been to a carnival, and despite being stuck with perfect Olga and Miriam, I was excited to go somewhere new. Bob had declined and stayed at his beeper empire and instead just told Olga to go and have fun. That's right; he told _Olga. _

Anyways, long story short we got there and had corn dogs, fresh fries, funnel cakes, slushies, anything that we could shove down our throats that Miriam could afford for us. So when it came time to ride the rides, I got on the kid roller coaster and blew chunks all over Olga's pants, which may stand to be one of my proudest impromptu moments.

After my stomach was empty and while I waited for Miriam to finish helping Olga stop crying and clean off my tossed cookies, I spotted the Ferris Wheel. It was beautiful. I wanted to ride it so badly that I ended up just taking off for the darn thing. Believe it or not, no questions were asked when four year old me tried to get on.

Riding that Ferris Wheel was like magic for me. Sure, it sounds lame and cheesier than the cheese curds that carnival sold for ridiculously high prices, but that ride was just me and the quiet. There wasn't any Olga to live up to or a Miriam to look after or a Bob to take orders from. Just me on a Ferris Wheel swinging my feet below me as I could see all the ant-people and smile to myself without feeling like I had to scowl.

A'course, when Olga's perfect 20/20 vision spotted me, Miriam hugged her like she'd been the one to save a hundred orphans from a burning building and ten minutes later, I was looking out the window to see that Ferris Wheel fading away to just some memory in the distance. I'd never been able to successfully replicate that feeling: the feeling of being free and alone to just be Helga. Until now.

I woke up to an empty house like you do in those dumb dreams that try to get you to look at your life and appreciate stuff, or those nightmares where the serial killer is hunting you down with a chainsaw and a clown mask over his face. I preferred the latter dream. I walked down the stairs and stood in my empty living room to stare at the blank television.

"Weird." I muttered.

With a shuffle to my step, I made my way into the kitchen which was empty and lifeless. I smirked.

"Normal."

No one was ever in our kitchen besides Olga when she flitted around like a freakin' fairy princess.

My morning continued to be near worthless. All I did really was do my normal routine without so much as a single word spoken to me. My mind however, kept wandering back to that memory of the Ferris Wheel and how it felt to be up on the very top all by myself: free.

* * *

><p>"Hi Helga. Feeling any better?" Arnold asked before my butt had even touched the chair.<p>

_Alright Helga, now is the time to start to break down your walls. _

Dr. Bliss' voice was so clear in my mind, I had to stop myself from verbally answering her.

I shrugged carelessly and smiled as best as I could at seven in the morning on a Wednesday.

"I'm better Arnold. Thanks for asking."

"Uh, you're welcome Helga."

The hour was pretty dull considering we only had a good two or so days left which leaves little to learn or do. Mrs. Fetting had gotten to that point where she just told us to 'converse quietly with ourselves' which doesn't happen in a class full of soon-to-be-seniors.

"So is your mom home yet?" Arnold asked in a hushed tone as if it was a secret between us.

_Miriam? Pfft. What a yutz. _

"Nah. Olga said they'd be home by tomorrow or something."

Arnold was looking at me like I was balancing a cabbage on the top of my head while juggling 3 babies and a lit torch. Thinking fast, I shot him a smile and I swear, the kid almost fell out of his desk.

"Wow Helga, things must be... a lot better. You're acting... really..."

"Really _what ?" _My tone came out acidic, so I batted my eyes innocently for a moment. Arnold raised his eyebrow once and then shook his head to rid his questionable expression off of his face.

"What was THAT about?"

"Nothing, Helga."

"Oh come now." I tried to soften my tone to sound a little nicer. My blood was near boiling under my skin. I remembered Dr. Bliss telling me I would feel exposed and self-conscious but all I was feeling was pressure. This nice thing was a lot harder than I had pegged it to be.

Arnold considered for a moment before sighing.

"I just..." he leaned in a bit and said in a soft, concerned voice, "Helga, are you..._flirting_ with me?"

_THERE'S that exposed and self-conscious feeling she mentioned. _

I felt myself begin to panic and I started to fidget, my body scrambling to find some kind of answer, my emotions spilling out as fast as they could manage so I could protect myself.

"CRIMENY football-head, can't I be nice to you and show some kind of manners for once in your poor pathetic excuse for a life without you calling the da-" I stopped mid-sentence, Arnold's eyes almost the size of saucers as I froze in shock at what I had just done.

_FIX IT YOU MORON!_ I silently yelled to myself, but I couldn't find the words to remedy what I was destroying before my eyes. The worst part was it was only about 7:23 am and I had already broke.

I opened my mouth to say something- anything -and failed to produce words more or less sounds that were audible by any human being so I turned to face the front of the room for a brief moment to compose myself. Trying again, I turned back to face Arnold, opening my mouth once again only to find that silence passed my lips. Quickly, I muttered, "I gotta...pee," and bolted out of the room as fast as I possibly could, shutting the door behind me once I reached the hallway where I started pulling at my hair and suppressing a scream.

"What's the MATTER with you, Helga?" I said to myself as Mrs. Glaze, our media center librarian, passed by me in a hurry with a strange look plastered on her wrinkled face. I slid down the wall and buried my head in my hands, groaning. After a good minute of wallowing in my self-pity, I glanced around before reaching into my shirt and digging out my locket. As I spoke, my index finger traced around his every facial feature I had grown so accustomed to looking at in dark alleys, behind trash cans, and other such strange places.

"My sweet beloved. While others mock my strange behavior, alas, no laugh passes your tender lips that I've dreamed of kissing again since our lips last met. I will show you the sweet side of me, my angel. The side I've longed for you to have faith is within my thick shell. I will prove how gentle and benevolent I am beneath my rough, calloused exterior. Oh Arnold!" I pulled the locket to my lips and passionately kissed the picture before that sound filled my ears. THAT sound.

I opened one eye and looked over my shoulder to see none other than Brainy standing alone with his eyes glued on me.

"I'm curious Brainy, what class are you supposed to be in right now?" I said with mock interest. Brainy wouldn't care if I was being a jerk- the kid didn't even talk.

All I got was that damn heavy breathing as if he'd booked it just to get here in time for my lame monologue.

"I'm trying to be nice here, Brainy. Don't push it." I said through clenched teeth.

What did I get for a response?

You guessed it: more of that obnoxious breathing directly in my ear.

"You know, I don't get you Brainy. Since Pre-K you've been waiting around wherever I am CLEARLY hiding and..." I sighed, "...I mean what is your deal anyway? Why are you always breathing so damn hard all the time?"

I waited for a moment and put my locket back in my shirt before turning around to re-enter the classroom. Just then, the weirdest thing happened.

"Asthma."

One word. Brainy spoke one word.

"Oh," was all I could think of to respond before I went back into the room to face my football-headed angel.

* * *

><p>The remainder of my classes that day were dull and more than pointless. While I'd never skipped a day of High School, today would have been a great day to start doing such things. None of my teachers were the slightest bit interested in the fact that there were over 20 kids in each of their classes that they were supposed to control. I mean, my last hour teacher for social class Mr Meyers fell asleep for cripes sake.<p>

Yep- it was all as pointless as Big Bob in the kitchen.

When the last bell rang, I dramatically sighed in relief that I only had to focus on one more thing for the entire rest of the day: nailing my job interview.

I'd applied at Slausen's about a week ago when I saw the sign out front of the restaurant asking for two people interested in closing the place at nights in the summer. I never had anything better to do in the summers and I figured the more time I could get away from Miriam, Bob and Olga, the better.

And anyways, I'd practically grown up in that restaurant. Getting the job and doing WELL at it, should be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p>Chad had a patchy beard, crossed eye and was wearing a blonde hair net over his dark brown hair. He had a serious under-bite and he kept tapping his blue pen on a stack of napkins left over from the previous people who ate at the table we were now occupying.<p>

"No experience?'

"Nope." I popped my lips on the 'p.'

"So," he leaned in across the table to look me directly in the eye; he smelled like garlic and cat food, "what makes you think you can pull this job off?"

I smirked and folded my arms across my chest.

"Let's just say I've been coming here since I was nine. I've had everything on the menu and I've got endless time all summer long."

With a nod, he went to write something down, but I knew he had been drawing an ax-holding-leprechaun throughout the entire interview. I imagined him adding a pot of lava gold at the end of his blue ink and white rainbow.

"You're hired."

I grinned and sat up a bit.

"Great. When do I start?"

This seemed to frazzle him off his course and I was starting to wonder if he was _really _in charge of hiring oafs like me off the street or just some worker on break who enjoyed the free company.

"Two weeks sound good? I'll have the other new guy train you in."

"But... if he's new won't that just defeat-"

"He's new right NOW. You scored the second of the two closing positions."

_As if that even made sense, jaw boy._

"Okay Chad. I'll see you in two weeks then."

I was already halfway to the door when he yelled out, "Five o'clock!" and I stuck my arm back to flash him a thumbs-up.

_Piece of cake. _

* * *

><p>"Hey Helga, get me the remote." Bob demanded while sitting in his usual chair.<p>

I came home after my interview only to discover they had 'surprised' me and came home a day early.

_Oh the joy. _

"It's on the coffee table, Bob." I said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"I didn't ask you to _find _it, little girl. I asked you to _get_ it. You deaf or something? 'Cause I'm not paying for that."

I was beginning to be thankful that Dr. Bliss' assignment didn't need to be practiced at home; she and I both knew I wasn't building any emotional walls up for my 'family.' It wasn't like they were trying to wiggle their way into my life- or trying at all to be a part of it for that matter.

I reached over to grab his remote and fought the urge to chuck it at his head. He took it from me and I stood there for a minute and a half before he glanced my way.

"What are you standing there for?"

"Jeez, you're welcome."

He looked back to his precious TV set and spoke in a familiar daze, waving his hand around in my direction to shoo me away.

"Yea, yea. Thanks Olga."

I sighed. _Why bother any more?_

I decided to leave Bob alone and retreat to my room before anyone could bother to bug me (Olga) and ruin the rest of my day with her little nicknames and ideas and inevitable weep-fests that occurred for dumb, dramatic reasons.

_No sir. None of that for Helga G. Pataki. _

"Helga?"

"What mom?" The phone was undoubtedly ringing. "Anybody gonna get that?" I called out.

"I thought you could, dear."

"Fine, Miriam."

I rushed to pick up the phone before it could go to voicemail.

"Patakis."

"Helga? It's Phoebe. Your phone was turned off."

"It was?" I fished my phone out my pocket and shrugged as I turned it on, the welcome ring tone sounding as it started up. "Hmm. Well would you look at that. You're right."

"Helga, I can't help but notice something seems to be wrong."

"What are you talking about, Pheebs?"

"Today in school. You were acting rather strange. Everyone was talking about it."

_Everyone? Even Arnold? _

"Just a...change of heart I guess."

"Are you sure, Helga? Because if something is wrong, you can tell me."

"I know Pheebs. I'm fine. Just peachy. Forget about it, okay?"

"Forgetting." Her voice was suddenly a little more hopeful.

Miriam had started yelling for my attention again and I was beginning to grow impatient.

"Thanks, Phoebe. Hey- I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow? Well yes Helga, I suppose you will."

"Seeya, Pheebs." I quickly hung up and tossed the phone on the floor, tilting my head back to face the ceiling and yell up so Miriam could hear me, "WHAT, Miriam?"

"Would you make me a smoothie, Helga?"

_It never ends, does it? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>So whattya think? <strong>_

_**As stated previously, I'm really excited to get to work on the next few chapters. I can't wait to post them for you guys! **_

_**Let me know what you think! :) **_


	6. A Bad Case of the HeebieJeebies Lovebug

_**Hola my lovely readers! Thank you SO MUCH for your great reviews :) Keep them coming! I love the feedback!**_

_**Sorry its a few days later than I had WANTED this to be published, but I'm on wonderful vaca with my family in Chicago! :)**_

_**So this chapter is a pretty darn important chapter if I do say so myself, even though I really wanted to nix it. Let me know what you think which means:**_

_**R&R!**_

_**disclaimers because I must: I do not own Hey Arnold! Though that would be pretty rockin' if I did. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Polkahotness xoxo**_

* * *

><p>***ARNOLD***<p>

"Gerald, that's sick."

"Arnold, all I'm saying is if Miss Haitenberg was ten years younger, she'd be hot stuff."

"You are the only person I know who would ever admit to thinking that."

"And you my man, are the only guy I know who doesn't openly agree."

I punched his shoulder lightly and fell back to lay on his shag carpeted floor. His parents refused to change the carpets and I had to admit that I agreed with them though Gerald loved to complain. His shag carpet was almost as comfy as a great big bed, which was saying a lot.

"Two more days and we'll be official seniors, Arnold."

I closed my eyes and smirked to myself.

"Yea. Then it's off to college. Then marriage. Then BABIES. Gerald- you're next stop is BABIES."

"Mm mmm, Arnold let's stick to college for now. My parents are already talking ACTs and college applications. They're driving me _nuts._"

Since Jamie-O had quit college within his first year or so, Gerald's parents were determined for him to stick with it. I couldn't blame them- Jamie-O was still living with the Johanssens and working on that old Pontiac Trans Am though the blue paint and white stripes had started to peel and rust.

"I guess it's kind of nice to just goof off for the last few days of school, huh?" I offered. I had noticed that my mind had been slipping into deep thought lately which I blamed predominately on an early case of 'senioritis' that I heard the seniors in some of my classes talk frequently about 'contracting.'

"You're telling me! I got in an extra 3 HOURS of sleep today throughout class. And get this- best part -even HELGA didn't bug me or throw spit-wads in my hair like she usually does when I zonk out during Bigg's documentary thing he's having us watch."

"I'd believe it."

Gerald shot me a surprised look.

"You do?"

I nodded my head and shrugged slightly. _Had he not noticed?_

"Yea. She was acting weird all day."

"Like, how weird? Normal person weird or Helga G. Pataki weird?"

"Gerald..."

"What? I'm just trying to clarify is all. There IS a difference."

I sat up and looked at Gerald seriously.

"Look, she only called me football-head once and then ran out of the room. Then, when she got back, she politely answered all of my questions and small talk efforts. It...Gerald it just wasn't like her."

"Mm mmm, Helga G. Pataki strikes again."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ she is smarter than we thought."

"Gerald, you and I both know she is one of the smartest people in our class more or less the town."

"Okay... so maybe _I'm_ a lot _less _smart than I thought I was."

"What are you getting at?" I crossed my arms almost defensively.

"Point is, Arnold, is Helga is getting into your head."

"I really don't think that's it, Gerald."

"Here me out," _oh, this should be good, _"Isn't it a little strange that the other day, she just lets you in her house and tells you enough to get you thinking and then kicks you out like you barged in in the first place? And, how she's suddenly broken the ridiculing routine that's been going on since we were in DIAPERS, my man. You have that Stockhold syndrome, Arnold. You're so used to it, you are craving that ridicule. It's sickening."

"I think it's StockHOLM, Gerald, and I have no such thing."

"Stockhold, Stockholm, its the same difference but that is not the POINT, Arnold."

"Why do I even listen to you?"

"Because I am your best friend; your best, extremely attractive and lady-killing friend." I busted out into laughter when he finished his ego-boosting statement and he glared my way. "Go ahead and laugh, Arnold," he said offensively, "I'm the one with the date on Friday."

I fell back to lay on the floor again with a small smile. I knew just how excited and equally nervous Gerald was for his date with Phoebe; he'd been planning this date out for what must have been _years_ now. I managed a deep breath and tried to focus on what little of Gerald's words actually processed into my dizzy brain. It all just didn't make any sense. I didn't know _why_ Helga was suddenly acting so unlike herself, but all I _did _know was whatever Gerald was suggesting was definitely NOT it.

After the kiss on the FTi roof, I had started to believe Helga wasn't entirely out to make my life miserable, but I didn't have any solid and long-lasting proof to go off of. See, part of me thought maybe the confession was all in the heat of the moment like we agreed upon and I was simply over-analyzing the situation. Meanwhile, another part of me- smaller but still there -thought maybe the whole ordeal _wasn't_. That part was the part that scared me.

"Maybe something is just going on."

"Huh?"

"With Helga. Maybe something is going on and she isn't trying to get into my head."

"Arnold, why does it matter? She's finally off your back. You should be CELEBRATING, man." I just shook my head, but Gerald wouldn't back down. "You can't let her get to you, Arnold. I mean this is Helga-"

"G. Pataki. I know, I KNOW, Gerald. Just... trust me. It isn't what you're saying it is."

"And how exactly do you know this?"

"I don't."

"So what you're saying is-"

"You're off, Gerald. You're... way off."

He looked dead into my eyes for a long moment. It felt weird to be fighting over something as trivial as Helga and her possible motives for why she was acting how she was acting, but I couldn't help but feel defensive and I couldn't figure out why. I mean, this shouldn't-

"This shouldn't be bothering you so much, man."

"You took the words...right out of my mouth."

"So, why are you?"

"Why am I what, Gerald?"

"Letting her get to you. If Helga ISN'T trying to get to you, that is."

"I don't know, Gerald."

"I think you do."

_Who did he think he was, my Grandpa?_

"I _don't,_ Gerald."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be trying to figure out all of this. You'd let it go already."

"Gerald-"

"No. Hear me out just this once, okay? Now, I've known you since we were in diapers, man. I've listened to you about Ruth McDougal, Lila Sawyer who moved away two years ago might I add and I listened to you talk about her for a YEAR after that, and all of the other girl aspects of your entire life. Any move they made, you analyzed, and I'm just starting to-"

"Don't say it, Gerald."

"-see some patterns in how you act-"

"Gerald..."

"-when you like someone. Arnold, do you-"

"Gerald, I'm seriously warning you."

"-like Helga G. Pataki?"

I found myself unable to answer his seemingly easy question. NO. I wanted to say 'no.' In fact, I wanted to yell 'no.' I wanted to laugh hysterically and deny any such feelings and move on with my confusing teenage and hormone crazed life but I just couldn't.

After a long pause, I decided to come out with the only thought that had been roaming around in my head.

"Gerald, she kissed me."

"I know. In the school play, on that Babewatch show and at Rhonda's party in the 6th grade. So?"

"You missed one." I watched as his eyes grew wide. "When...when..." I took a breath. "Look, do you remember when we were saving the neighborhood and you tried to walkie-talkie me but another voice answered? A girl voice?" he nodded as if knowing exactly where I was headed with my story. "Well, that was Helga. And we were on top of the FTi roof. A-and... and she professed this love for me and ki-ki-kissed me."

"And lemme guess- you've been thinking about it ever since, haven't you?"

"Maybe a little bit." I rubbed at the back of my neck and looked away sheepishly as Gerald crossed his arms and looked at me skeptically.

"Arnold."

"Yes, okay? I have. A lot."

"So you like her."

"We've been over this, Gerald."

"You like her."

"I don't know, Gerald."

"You like Helga G. Pataki."

"Gerald, I just told you I-"

"Arnold."

"FINE. I like Helga G. Pataki! Are you satisfied yet with your interrogation, Gerald?"

He smiled, his arms still crossed as he watched me near pant from the intensity of my confession.

"You know Arnold, I didn't want to say this, but it's about damn time!"

"W-what?" I staggered as he just shrugged carelessly.

"A guy, THIS guy just knows."

"Gerald, you were the one who was just saying that Helga was 'trying to get into your head, man.'"

he nudged me to the floor and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"HEY! I knew."

"Whatever you say, Gerald."

Once again, I remained on the floor. I felt as if a big weight that I never knew existed had been taken off of my shoulders by telling Gerald all these dark, deep and still unkown yet weird-feeling secrets.

"Okay, so when exactly were you planning on telling me about that kiss, huh?"

"I don't know, Gerald. It wasn't important."

"Musta been if it got you to like Helga G. Pataki."

"Gerald..."

"What? I'm just saying. If your own BEST FRIEND can't be honest with you, nobody will."

"I'm pretty sure it's nobody _can_, Gerald."

"No, it's will. Now, I'm just curious, how did you come to this strange conclusion?"

"It isn't a conclusion. I said I _thought_ I did."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She's just... sometimes when it's just her and me, she's a different person."

"Like different like she was today?"

"No. She is a good different. She's more... sarcastic and less mean. She's lighter with how she talks like she isn't trying to impress anyone. She's... nice... in this different kind of way."

Gerald was shaking his head.

"Helga. Being nice. Mm. I never thought I'd live to hear that pass your lips."

"Believe me Gerald, I never thought I'd be saying it."

We sat silently for a moment after. That's the thing about Gerald and me- silence is comfortable with us. In fact, he's the only person I've ever been around that has exuded that kind of feeling; the feeling of not needing to fill the space with meaningless words. Maybe it's because we've been friends for so long. We must have sat in that silence for 10 minutes or more before he declared we'd had enough Helga-talk for one day and deserved to get some 'grub.'

Of course I agreed, but I felt this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach when he said her name; it almost felt like butterflies.

* * *

><p>By the time I got back home, Grandma was cleaning up after what I think must have been another watermelon extravaganza.<p>

"Hello there Colonel, how was your convention?"

"I was just with Gerald, Grandma. It was fine. We had dinner there so I'm not hungry."

"Yes sir, Colonel."

"I'm going to bed, okay Grandma?"

She smiled and gave me a quick salute as I returned the gesture and wandered off to lay on my bed and collect the thoughts that were swimming around my head.

I had just told Gerald something I'd never wanted to admit; something that I didn't even know if I for sure felt until he had backed me up into that corner and made me say it.

But maybe he DIDN'T make me say it- maybe I really thought it.

My thoughts were cut off by my phone buzzing in the front pocket of my jeans.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Arnold, it's Bethany."

"Oh, Hi Bethany. How's work?"

"Oh you know- just closing up store as usual. So I was looking at tomorrow's closers and it looks like Tabitha only scheduled one closer..."

"Sure, Bethany. I can work it."

"You can? Oh that'd be great, Arnold! I will write you down! Thank you SO much!"

"Not a problem. I'll see you later."

I hung up the phone and tossed it onto the floor and it hit with a muffled 'thump.'

I was about to have a 37 hour week ahead of me.

Who knew Slausen's was such a busy place?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wasn't planning on keeping the fact that Arnold would be Helga's new coworker a secret- I kind of wanted your minds to soar as to how they will chat with each other. I have big plans for those two. :)<strong>_

_**Fun Factoids: **_

_***Biggs is based on the hardest teacher I ever had. He was my Early American History teacher my junior year and for 85% of that class, we watched these Civil War documentaries that put EVERYONE in our class to sleep. It was great. **_

_***Bethany is based on my manager who tends to call and ask if people can work shifts. She's super nice and peppy and it makes me smile when she calls and asks me to work. **_

_***Tabitha's name is a spin off of the name of my other manager who does our schedules and her personality is based on my old manager from when I worked at Taco Bell- very disorganized with shifts. **_

_**They won't really come in again, but I thought it was interesting :) **_

_**anyways, R&R and I can't wait to see what you have to say! **_

_**See you at chapter 7!**_


	7. Talk About a HomeRun

_**Hello again! Excited for Chapter 7? **_

_**Thank you for your reviews, you guys have no clue as to how much they mean to me; to get your feedback. **_

_**CLEAR-UP:**_

_**Lila moved away 2 years ago... it was pointed out to me that I had an inconsistency so I shall clear that up right now. LILA IS BYE-BYE :) hehe**_

_**I don't own Hey Arnold! Because that is Craig Bartlett's job! Anyways, let me know how you guys are liking this chapter! **_

_**R&R and happy reading!**_

_**Polkahotness xoxo**_

* * *

><p>***HELGA, TWO WEEKS LATER***<p>

I wasn't shocked to see Miriam passed out behind our couch when I woke up at 12:27 in the afternoon. I wandered my way to the kitchen and opened each cabinet in a hopeless quest to find more than a can of beans and dry Ramen noodles to eat. In the midst of such effort, I struggled to remember just what had happened in those last groggy moments of consciousness before I zonked out and woke up later to find Phoebe had already left my house in search for her own.

_ "Hey Pheebs?" I called out while staring up at my ceiling. _

_ "Yes, Helga?"_

_ "Why do you think I am the way I am?"_

_I had found myself missing my sessions with Dr. Bliss more and more and while my eyes were starting to grow heavy, my brain was in search for answers. Phoebe glanced over in my direction. _

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I mean, all the insults and bitterness. You know me, Pheebs. I'm not...a horrible person." _

_ "Of course you're not."_

_ "Then...why?"_

_ "Well Helga," she began, "maybe your home life has a large part to do with the bitterness and hostile exterior you provide. The lack of...attention...you've received from your family may...influence...your behaviors and actions in your every day life." _

_I glanced over to her and found her to be looking at her hands as if inspecting the crevices each possessed. _

_ "You think so?"_

_She soon focused her attention back up to me on the bed while she sat cross-legged on the floor. _

_ "It's only a possibility, Helga."_

_ "Sure, Pheebs."_

_ "Although, I have been noticing a minor oddity in your behavior lately. You seem...slightly off of your typical routine which seems to come across as a bit-"_

_My mind started to trail off as Phoebe's words ran in and out of my ears which barely processed a word she was saying. She had been spot on where Dr. Bliss had been, too. Dr. Bliss had always said it was a shame that Miriam and Bob barely acknowledged my existence even though I could care less. They weren't any more parents to me than they were baboons sniffing each other's asses and fighting over rotten bunches of bananas. I'd taught myself not to care because if I did, I'd just be some victim. _

_ "...Helga?"_

_ "W-what?"_

_ "I asked if that seemed correct to you."_

_ "Uh...er...sure, Pheebs. Spot on. Couldn't be more accurate. You're a genius." I felt a nervous laugh coming on but Phoebe just ignored it. _

_ "Okay, Helga."_

_I rolled over to my nightstand and reached out to turn off the lamp. For a moment, we remained in silence in a poor attempt at trying to sleep. _

_ "Hey Pheebs?" I asked quietly, just to make sure she hadn't already fallen asleep._

_ "Yes Helga?" replied her voice from the thick sheet of black. _

_ "Don't...tell anyone about this, will ya?"_

_ "Right. Forgetting."_

_I must have lay sleepless for a good hour after I turned that light off. The last thing I remember thinking was, _was it really that obvious?

_And like the light, I too shut off. _

"Hmm...wonder what Phoebe was talking about." I reached up for a half-filled column of Ritz crackers and popped one whole into my mouth. "Oh well. Couldn't have been THAT important."

"Helga?" a groggy Miriam yelled from the living room, "Who are you talking to, honey?"

"No one, Miriam!"

"Oh, okay honey..."

I shoved another cracker into my mouth.

"I have GOT to stop doing that!"

My head was a mess.

* * *

><p>After breakfast- or whatever you call seven crackers, a broken peppermint and a half-empty Yahoo soda -I tossed on some ratty clothes and headed tor Gerald's Field for a round or two of some good old-fashioned elementary school fun before I went off to start my first day of my first job at Slausen's. Needless to say, I wasn't too enthused, but I was getting paid to be away from Bob and Miriam and their perfect <em>Olga<em> so I figured, why not?

"Hey look! It's HELGA and her stupid little hat and big bushy uni-brow!" Harold was laughing so hard I thought he'd start crying.

_Keep it together, old girl... no need to retaliate..._

"Hey there, Harold."

He looked at me blankly and blinked a few times before looking over to Stinky who was scratching the top of his head and shrugging his way. My eyes wandered over to Sid who was putting his hat on Nadine's head as she giggled and kissed his cheek in return. Subconsciously, I rolled my eyes.

_Oh brother..._

Considering he wore that hat as often as he did, it was probably infested with lice. I found myself smirking at the thought before I snapped back into reality; a reality where Harold and Stinky were looking at me in pure confusion.

"What's so funny, Helga?" Stinky asked me.

"Uh..." _think fast, genius! _"I was just thinking about this funny joke I just heard. Yea, that's it. A joke."

"Well aren't you gonna tell us?" Harold whined.

"Yea Helga. I reckon it'll be really funny."

"Um..." I twirled my fingers around one another as I racked my brain for any list of jokes that I hadn't already told the bunch of them throughout our years of school together. Lucky for me, all I could remember were the insulting and rude jokes, which would be breaking my stupid assignment Dr. Bliss left me. Speaking slowly, I tried to fashion a make-shift joke. "Why...did the boy...drop his ice cream?"

"Why?" they asked in unison with anticipation for what was to come.

_Because he got hit by a bus. Because he had no arms. Because, because, because. _

"Because...he tripped. And...fell."

They exchanged a look before returning their attention to me, their faces full of disappointment.

"I reckon that was just about the worst joke I ever heard."

"Yea. That joke STUNK!"

I forced a shrug.

"I thought it was funny."

_Yea. As funny as a root canal on spring break. _

I was losing my material because of this dumb assignment that wasn't even getting me anywhere. I'd been doing this whole, 'being my nice self so I can trust people' routine for three weeks now and all I was getting were strange looks and a loss of authority.

"So are we gonna play or what?" Sid called out to Gerald who had been on the phone the whole time.

"Yea! I'm already starting to get hungry just standing here!" Harold whined- again.

"Arnold just called to say he isn't coming and Phoebe is with her parents working on setting up some college visit thing."

_I didn't know she was doing that..._

"Why isn't Arnold coming?" I wondered out loud and found myself being stared at like I had a Freddy Krueger mask on while holding a butcher knife AND a machine gun- fully loaded.

"He's working."

I swallowed back my prepared comment and mustered a nod until Gerald took Arnold's spot as team captain and started to pick people for his teams.

Our group for baseball had been dwindling significantly what with Lila's big move, Phoebe's college hunts and constant AP homework, Rhonda's sitting on the bench because of her refusal to dirty her new name brand jeans direct from insert-country-here during insert-special event-here, Eugene's theatre love affair and then there was Curly's zoo incident last week. Basically, we were stuck with me, Tall Hair Boy, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Nadine, Sheena, Brainy and Arnold who now had a job at probably some virtually unknown store with a bunch of interesting people and Lila-esque nobody's he'd undoubtedly end up liking by the end of the week.

_What a dope. What an insignificant little grain of sand. How I despise him. And yet...I love him! The way he remains so unphased by_ _us and our foolish mockery of time-wasting games. The way he works diligently to achieve his goals despite what he would much rather enjoy. Such a smart, resourceful, beautiful-_

"HELGA G. PATAKI are you even LISTENING to a WORD I am saying?"

_ "_Huh?" I said as I tried to shake myself away from my thoughts.

"I've been calling your name for the past two minutes!"

"Whoops..." I mumbled as I felt all the blood pool up to my cheeks and I silently walked towards Gerald's line-up for a team.

"You better play good, Pataki. I bet a half-a-tank of gas on this game with Harold."

"Wouldn't dream of it, _Geraldo_." I muttered under my breath. He must have heard me, because I saw the slightest hint of a grin crawl onto his face as he called out for Sid to join our team.

* * *

><p>It was barely 4:24 when we walked off the field gloating to Harold's face in victory. I figured baseball had the excuse of competitive-nature so I allowed an insult here and there for good measure to keep my game face in tact so we could dominate Harold's excuse for a team. After a good pep-talk, we went in for the final inning and scored four home-runs back to back; winning us the game and Gerald his half tank of gas.<p>

"Wanna head for Slausen's?" Sid suggested to the four of us who remained standing in the middle of the field.

"Nah, I have to be there in a half an hour for work, so I'd rather not."

"Slausen's, Helga? You sure that's the workplace for you?"

"Well it's the first one for me. What's it to you?" I said with a slight edge, but let it go without correcting. Gerald just shook his head as he started to walk again.

"Mm mm mmm."

"What?" I walked ahead of him to stand in his way with my hands on my hips.

"Oh, it's just it gets real busy on Wednesday nights is all. Realllll busy." He chuckled to himself before taking off in the opposite direction for Slausen's while the others trailed behind like little baby ducklings following their Tall-Haired-Mama duck.

"Moron." I pivoted on my foot and, wiping a bead of sweat falling from my forehead, made my way back home to put on my neatly scrunched-up-in-a-ball uniform that had been thoughtfully thrown on my bedroom floor the very day I'd received it.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I shouted as I slammed the door behind me and jogged up the stairs to my room. To my surprise, there was Olga sitting on my bed, holding my uniform in her hands and- whattya know -weeping.

"It seems like only yesterday I was looking at my brand new baby sister in my old crib the day after Mommy and Daddy brought her home to be part of our family."

"Some joy THAT turned out to be."

"Helga, my dearest baby sister, as you go off on this next leg of your journey, I want you to remember one very important thing."

"And what's that, Olga?" my voice oozed mock interest for both her sake and mine.

"That I love you- no matter what."

Directly on cue, she leaned in for the kill and hugged me as tight as I'm sure she could manage before I shoved her off of me.

"I'm gonna be late."

I ended up shooing her away like a nosy little puppy and pushing her out the door to my room before shutting it so I could throw on my now slightly tear-stained uniform in peace and quiet. With ease, I pinned my brand new name-tag onto my shirt and smiled to myself as I looked in the mirror.

"They know my name better than Big Bob himself."

A heavy sigh and a messy pony-tail later, I was out the door and walking down the street to my new home-away-from-home. All the while though, I continued to mindlessly return to Gerald's comments.

_Why would a Wednesday night be so busy, anyway?_

It wasn't until I punched in and met my crew trainer that I figured out exactly why I deserved that _mm mm mmm_ from Gerald at the field earlier today.

"Ready to get started, Helga?" Arnold asked with a slightly-wider-than-average smile.

_So much for being a piece of cake. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woooooooooo! Time for the REAL fun to get started :) This is the moment I have honestly been waiting for!<em>**

**_Kind of a short chapter this time, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed and I can't WAIT to hear what you guys are thinking! _**

**_see you at chapter 8!_**


	8. The Gerald Alternative

_**Once again, thank you all so much for the feedback! Each of your comments and predictions and encouraging words keep inspiring me to add more and more to minor plots in the story which I think helps it get better and better. **_

_**So thank you and keep them coming!**_

_**This chapter has a funky flashback moment mainly because I liked how to write it that way than to continue writing it chronologically if that even makes sense haha. **_

_**R&R and Enjoy!**_

_**p.s- I don't own Hey Arnold, but its BACK ON TEENICK for 90's Are All That on the weeknights! it made my WHOLE LIFE. :) **_

* * *

><p>***ARNOLD***<p>

The funny thing about Gerald is how he enjoys a good tease.

When he walked into Slausen's that day with Sid, Nadine and Stinky, he wore the smuggest as if he knew more than the rest of the bunch did.

"Arnold! My man!" he offered for our handshake and while I responded appropriately, I chuckled at his greeting.

"Hey Gerald. Won the game I see?"

"By a LANDSLIDE! I'm telling ya, you shoulda been there."

"I know. I wish I had been there but work-"

"Yea, yea I know that work calls, but seriously man..." he leaned in a bit so only I could hear him whisper, "and you'll never guess what Helga G. Pataki told me..." My eyes suddenly widened and I found myself choking on the air that had quickly grown too thick to inhale. "Arnold? You okay, man?"

I nodded while pounding on my chest as if it would magically give me back the ability to act like a normal human being in a public setting.

"I'm fine, Gerald. So what did she say?"

"Well hi there, Arnold." Stinky interjected, "It really bites that you had to miss the game on a counta you had to work."

"Yea," Sid chimed in, "we made four home-runs in the last inning back to back! It was so wicked awesome!"

Nadine walked over to us and smiled with her hands outstretched towards me.

"Mmhm!" she said, "And on the walk here, I found this!" she unclasped her hands to reveal a bug the size of her palm. "I didn't think Hillwood had the habitat to support a bug of this-"

"Nadine," I started with a nervous almost shaking in my voice, "that isn't, a BEETLE, is it? Because if it is, you really shouldn't have that in here. We could get-"

"Excuse me, Ma'am!" I heard Bethany call from the back in a near panic as she rushed to the counter to scold Nadine and her beetle-friend. "I'm going to have to ask you to take that outside."

"That's okay," Gerald said while shooting them all a look of pure irritation, "they were just leaving."

"We were?" Stinky questioned.

"C'mon Stink. Clearly Gerald doesn't WANT us around to hear their little conversation."

"Okie dokie. Seeya later, Arnold!"

One by one they trailed out of Slausen's and I could see Nadine start to chatter up about her beetle once they were outside.

"Sure is a relief now that they're gone, eh Arnold?"

"Well, I guess so. What were you-"

"I gotta go to the bathroom."

"But Gerald-"

"Order me a cheeseburger before I get out, will ya man?"

"Sure Gerald, but what about-"

Before I could even finish my question however, he had already left while chuckling to himself. I stood dumbfounded at the counter for a few minutes before wandering off to the back of the restaurant in search for more napkins. By the time I was on my way back, Bethany had stopped me with a cheery-as-usual expression on her face.

"Arnold, there's somebody I'd like for you to meet."

Figuring it was the new guy, I shrugged and followed her to the front counter already eager to meet the guy who would be newer than me.

"Helga, this is Arnold." Bethany said this and I noticed Helga's face fall at the mere mention of my name.

"Arnold, this is-"

"Ready to start, Helga?"

By the time Gerald finally came out of the bathroom, I couldn't control the corners of my lips that had begun to turn upwards into the goofy-grin I had become accustomed to making, nowadays.

* * *

><p>***1 AND A HALF HOURS LATER***<p>

"Alright, and then you just pour it in-"

"I got it," her voice sounded hard and irritated for a split second and I thought that the Helga I knew would show up yet again. "...Arnold."

_Guess not... _

I thought back to what had brought me here in the first place: When Gerald had decided to stick around after Helga had clocked in. I felt bad for her having to put up with his nonsense for that long- I knew all along he was doing it for me.

_ "You know while you're at it, I could use some curly fries."_

_ "Gerald-" I looked at him pleadingly for some kind of sympathy. _

_ "What? I'm hungry." _

_ "That it, Gerald?" Helga attempted a smile but I could see the strain in the expression. _

_ "Maybe...without salt too. How 'bout it, Pataki?" _

_She took a deep breath and nodded her head once while grumbling all the while as she walked to put the fries down. I found myself looking directly at Gerald with a mild frown while he took a bit out of his cheeseburger. _

_ "Could you be a little nicer? It's her first day, you know." _

_ "I'm trying to HELP you, Arnold. You know- get that mean thing out of her." _

_ "And how on Earth would that help me?"_

_ "Think about it, Arnold." _

_I stood there shaking my head as the only other customers in the restaurant got up and left. _

_ "Gerald, I got nothing."_

_ "Let me spell it out for you: ATTENTION, my man. She'll be mad at me and start to take it out on you THUS giving you all the attention and ridiculing you want. Then, you can get to that soft spot you're always talking about her having."_

_ "You're not making any sense." _

_ "Trust the ladies-man, Arnold." he took an almost 'victorious' bite of his cheeseburger and leaned back on his chair; his hands resting behind his head. _

_ "Yeah? And does that work with Phoebe, my all powerful ladies-man love guru?"_

_In almost a split second, Gerald started to cough up his fresh bite of cheeseburger and in turn, fell backwards off of the chair. I stifled a laugh. _

_ "Shut your mouth, Arnold." _

_Helga re-appeared holding a basket of fresh unsalted fries and smiled slightly as she set them in front of a now standing Gerald. _

_ "There you are." _

_He looked over to the fries, then over to Helga and finally at me before winking and then taking on a stoic look. _

_ "I changed my mind." _

_Helga's face fell and she looked at me with a slightly helpless look. _

_ "Huh?"_

_ "I said I don't want the fries." _

_It was then for the first time in weeks that Helga broke. _

_ "Look BUCKO," she was leaning over the counter a few inches away from his face and nearly spitting the words at him. "I just went all the way to the back and made a bunch of fries unsalted and put them in a little fancy basket for YOUR dining pleasure. So, you can either eat them yourSELF, or I can stuff them down your throat FOR you. What's it gonna be, GERALDO?"_

_We must have stood there staring at Helga in her rage for at least a minute before the strangest thing happened. Helga looked at me, then backed down from her powerful stance and muttered an almost inaudible 'I'm sorry' before she ran off to the back of Slausen's to leave Gerald and me standing clueless at the front counter. _

_ "Well, now's your chance, Arnold." he tossed me a twenty dollar bill and I went to get his change before he interrupted. "The extra ten is for the pizza from last week" _

_ "Right." I shoved the money into my apron. _

_ "I'll seeya later, Arnold."_

_ "Hey Gerald?"_

_He turned around while standing at the door and looked at me awaiting a response. _

_ "Yea, man?"_

_ "Thanks." _

_He smiled and shrugged as he opened the door making the bell that was tied to the handle ring. _

_ "Good luck, Romeo." _

Which brought me to where I was now.

"Helga, be careful... you don't want to spill it on the floor." I chuckled at my sudden memory, "I remember my third day here I had to refill the ketchup and-"

"Arnold, I'm really not in the mood right now."

Something snapped in me just then and I silently told myself I was going to push every one of Helga's buttons until I got to that bully I knew was still in there.

"It can be pretty mess is all. Here, let me help you."

"Arnold, I got it, really."

I pushed through to continue to try and 'help' despite her contradiction.

"Arnold...let...GO!"

And just like that, the ketchup slipped between us and spilled all over the floor.

"Way to GO, football-head! I hold you I had it!"

"I'm sorry, Helga..." _Not really. _

"Yea, well it's a little too late for that now isn't it bucko?"

"I know Helga. I said I was sorry." _Not like I meant it. _

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Is that all you can say? 'I'm Arnold. I have a big stupid football-head and I try to give everyone unwanted advice and help and end up ruining EVERYTHING. But it's okay, because I am soooooooooooo freakin' sorry!'"

I looked at her with a winning smile and she sighed heavily as Bethany showed up ready to leave. Naturally, it took her only moments before she spotted our mess and started to panic.

"What...happened here?"

"It's-" Helga started.

"It's my fault, Bethany." I quickly said, "I started to lose my grip on the ketchup and Helga came back to help, but I had already dropped it."  
>Helga stood silently looking down at the mess of red around our feet.<p>

"Do you need me to stay and help clean it up?"

"No, I think we got it."

"Well, alright. Good luck with closing tonight you two."

We waved her off and soon returned our gazes to the problem at hand.

"I'll go get the mop..." I said as I rushed off to fill the bucket and did a little victory dance. When I returned, Helga was on her knees scooping up the clumps of ketchup with an old rag.

"You didn't have to cover for me, Arnold." she was whispering; clearly focused on the mess.

"I know."

She moved to sit on her feet as I started to mop up some of the ketchup.

"So why did you?"

I shrugged and fought a smile.

"Why not?"

She rolled her eyes and tossed the dirty rag into an empty nearby bucket.

"Yea, alright, _Arnoldo_."

The remainder of the night ended up being pretty uneventful and slow as Wednesday nights tended to be. Helga continued to try and apologize for her outburst, but gave up within an hour. In fact, it didn't take long for that Helga I thought I liked to come out without retreating. For the most part, closing ended up being almost, well, fun. As I walked back to the yelling, laughing and Grandma's mysterious egg salad meat loaf that was the Sunset Arms boarding house, I couldn't help but smile at the chance to go back to work tomorrow.

_**Yay! First day is COVERED. **_

_**My first day at my job was a pretty big and messy disaster too... actually my first WEEK was so I am taking this from experience. Haha**_

_**R&R and let me know what you guys think! **_

_**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within the next week! **_

_**Love and I'll see you at chapter 9!**_


	9. When Life Gives You Lemons, Hide a Bow

_**Hello again! **_

_**First off, I apologize for the last chapter. It was kind of a filler. But I'm pretty proud of this chapter considering I had to start it over like seven times haha. **_

_**Anyways, **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this and keep up with the reviews! I love hearing them! **_

_**So R&R and enjoy!**_

_**Polkahotness xoxo**_

* * *

><p>***HELGA, 1 MONTH LATER***<p>

"And all I can say is that feeling is exquisite, Helga."

"Well, I'm really happy for ya, Pheebs."

"I suppose I had better let you go, Helga. Isn't your sister making a celebratory dinner for you tonight?"

"I'm not so sure 'celebratory' is the right for for it, but yea."

"I will talk to you later then, Helga."

"Yep, bye Phoebe."

I hit the end button and dropped my phone onto the floor with a bored sigh.

"Ha. What a joke. A _celebratory _dinner from _Olga_. I'd rather celebrate getting my wisdom teeth yanked out without anesthetic."

I'd been working at Slausen's for a month now and Olga was under the notion that such an event called for a big dinner and fancy centerpieces and all that hype that I didn't want. For all I knew, I'd get a big strawberry cake with strawberry filling, a strawberry salad with strawberry vinaigrette and a big chicken marinated in strawberries. The whole idea spelled out 'disaster' in my mind and all I wanted was to find a good enough excuse to avoid the whole ordeal. So far, I had only came up with various illnesses in which case I knew Olga would baby me. I figured any dinner would be easier to endure than THAT.

As I walked downstairs promptly at five o'clock as Olga had ordered, I caught the tail-end of a typical Big Bob argument.

"Olga, I'm telling you I can't stay. The beeper emporium called and they need me there to handle a big order. C'mon little lady, you know I can't run a beeper emporium from home."

"Is a bigger order more important than my own baby sister?"

I crossed my arms and waited for the roundabout answer I knew he'd come up with.

"How about I buy us dinner next week, huh? After this order, we'll be rolling around in the dough, Olga. I could buy your sister that pony she's always wanted."

_How thoughtful of him. I only wanted that pony a BILLION YEARS AGO, _dad._"_

"But daddy-"

"No 'but's Olga. I'll be home later."

_And exit Bob. Enter Miriam stage left, staggering as usual. _

"Well hi honey. Why... why are you crying?"

"Daddy wouldn't stay for Helga's celebratory dinner."

"Is it her birthday already? Gosh, I... I should go get her a present..."

"No, Mommy, it's her-"

Miriam was already walking off with her purse and a smoothie in hand.

"I'll be back soon, honey."

"But Mommy-"

_Annnnnnnd exit Miriam. Cue waterworks._

I sighed and walked down the steps to Olga who had buried her face in her hands sobbing.

"Pipe down, Olga. It's just a dinner."

"Oh, Helga, it was much more than that. We were going to celebrate you- my wonderful baby sister. It was going to be your special day."

I took a deep breath and mustered the strength to put my hand on her back and said earnestly, "C'mon Olga. We both knew this was going to happen."

"It shouldn't." she looked over at me with mascara smearing down her pinked cheeks. "You're my special baby sister and I feel bad that I take the attention away from you sometimes."

_Sometimes? Oh brother... _

"It's... okay Olga. I don't care."

"Oh Helga, are you sure?"

I thought about this for a moment. All my life I had watched Olga stroll on through life with her own personal cheering squad and wished it had been me. Dr. Bliss had always said nobody deserved to be ignored all the time and yet I had always thought that I somehow deserved it. After all, it had always been Olga's job to suck up to the Pataki name and mine to resent it.

_Helga, _Dr. Bliss' voice said in my head, _you may say you don't care, but I think you do. It's time to be honest with yourself, AND your sister. _

"Yea Olga. I'm sure."

She smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. All the while in her grip I couldn't help but let the lone tear slide down my cheek.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Olga, you really outdid yourself, huh?"<p>

"Nothing is too good for _my_ baby sister."

I looked down at the ribs smothered in barbeque sauce, the mashed potatoes I had generously soaked up with gravy and my pastrami on rye that was looking up at me. She'd managed to cover all my favorites.

"Big Bob sure is missing one hell of a meal." I took a huge bite out of my ribs and smiled at the feel of the sauce that was now coating my face.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki! That is no way to talk at the dinner table!"

"Sorry. HECK."

"That's better."

Swallowing my mouthful of meat, I caught Olga staring at the empty plates she'd put out for Bob and Miriam and I tried to divert her attention.

"So Olga, what have you been up to?"

"Well Helga, each morning I've been waking up at four for my seven-mile jog across town. After I stop for a cup of coffee, I make my way to Mrs. Vittelo's where I assist her in watering her flowers for free. What with the economy, I'm just happy to help without Mrs. Vittello having to pay me. Then I go over to buy some groceries for dinner. After I drop those off here at home, you know what I do, Helga?"

"I couldn't guess."

"I fill our bathtub with this new lavender bubble bath and take a relaxing soak. You really should try it, Helga. It might relieve some of that stress you cause for yourself."

"Yea, I'll remember to put that on my to-do list, Olga." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Anyways, at around ten in the morning I then go to make breakfast for Mommy and Daddy. Then I go off to the orphanage for the blood drive and charity drop off. The look on their faces, Helga..." she had her hands clasped in front of her chest while her eyes welled up, "It just... it makes me think of you, Helga. How helpless and alone you'd be if it weren't for me, Mommy and Daddy to take care of you.

_Criminy! She was milking this one. _

I continued on with my food while vaguely listening to Olga's fairytale adventures. I kept an ear listening for any mention of the five dragons she'd slain and the tower she'd managed to escape from with some good looking Prince Charming.

"...and then I come home to make a scrumptious meal for you, Mommy and Daddy."

"Thanks for the play by play."

"Are you enjoying the food, Helga?"

"Yeah, actually. It's really great. I won't lie, but I was half expecting a strawberry feast or something."

"Silly girl. You're allergic to strawberries. I'd never do that." She poked my nose with her index finger and walked off to the kitchen.

_Huh. Who woulda guessed? _

I shrugged to myself and followed her into the kitchen as she dished out a thick slice of chocolate lava cake that was thinly dusted with powdered sugar.

"You know, Helga," she handed me my slice and a fork to which I replied with immediately digging in, "though I may come across to you as a bit overbearing, I truly cherish these moments with you."

"Yea... I do too, Olga." I was surprised at how natural it felt to say that out loud.

"And if there is ANYTHING at all you ever need to share or talk about, you can come to ME, dearest baby sister."

"Thanks."

"Helga?"

"Yea, Olga?"

"IS there anything you'd like to tell me? A secret that we can bond over like real sisters?"

I looked around the room for an excuse to get out of Olga's heart-to-heart. While Olga DID have her moments, she sure was good at destroying them.

"Uh-"

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I silently thanked whatever higher power had planned that one.

"Yelllllo?"

"Hi Helga."

"Oh hey, Arnold. What's crackin'? Thought you worked tonight...?"

"I do, but Josie went home sick and I need a closer last minute. I thought maybe-"

"Sure. I'll be right over."

"Thanks, Helga."

I slid the phone into my pocket and set my now empty plate into the cluttered sink.

"Who was that, Helga?"

"Huh? Oh, a coworker of mine, Arnold."

"Oh that sweet boy you had a crush on for so long in elementary school!"

"Wh-what... What did you say?"

"You used to like him, Helga. I saw some poems you had written about him in a little pink book you'd left on the table and-"

"You...read...my NOTEBOOK?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Helga, it was a long time ago."

"But still! You don't just DO that, Olga! It's... it's PRIVATE!"

"Helga, they were just silly little poems. They meant nothing to me."  
>"Right. Kind of like how I mean nothing to YOU."<p>

Just then Miriam walked through the door holding a large paper bag.

"Helga-" Olga started.

"Happy Birthday, Helga!" Miriam exclaimed.

"Cut the crap, Miriam. It isn't my birthday. And Olga- I want you to stay OUT of my stuff and stay OUT of my LIFE!"

I pushed my way past blubbering Olga and confused Miriam and stomped my way to Slausen's where I knew I could at least distract myself from my poor excuse of a family.

* * *

><p>"Helga, that was a long time ago. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you by reading your journal."<p>

"Yea well she did."

I slapped down the wet rag and began to wipe up some spilled milk that was left over from some messy kid who had sat in the spot before.

When I first showed up in a fit of rage, I realized that I had forgotten my uniform. Lucky for me, Arnold (being the kind and wonderful person he was, always thinking of everyone else before himself.) scrounged up a t-shirt that was two sizes too big and some shoes that were a half of a size too small. I was just thankful that I had jeans on without any rips.

"She hurt you or she MEANT to hurt you?"

"What do YOU think?"

"Helga, it was a long time ago. I think you should let it go."

"Easy for you to say. You have a perfect family where they all care about you."

I picked up a few empty plastic baskets as Arnold leaned on the counter and watched me.

"I think Olga _does_ care about you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yea? And what makes you think that?"

He shrugged.

"She's your sister, isn't she?"

I frowned and walked to the counter to hand him the baskets to put in the washer. We were only a few minutes away from closing. I figured Arnold was bringing all this up now because we'd been so busy before, but that was a typical Friday night for ya.

_But that mean he'd been thinking about this before... all night? Thinking about me? Heart be still- my love has me locked in his oblong shaped head. The very head I adore and worship. Oh Arnold my love! Arnold my muse and my Adonis how I love-_

"Helga...are you okay?" his eyes were locked on me with a slightly concerned expression covering his face.

"Huh? Oh...er...yea. I'm fine. I was just looking at the uh... fry basket. It's uh... crooked. Yep. Crooked. Better fix that." I rushed to the basket as Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Helga."

He wandered to the door to lock it and turn off the neon lights that buzzed in the window. After doing so, he stood by the door staring at them. I glanced his way.

"Arnold?"

"Do you remember," he started, "when we were in seventh grade and we used to stay in here until they kicked us out?" He turned around to face me. "And all we'd do is talk and joke and laugh and make all the servers miserable?"

I smirked and crossed my arms while leaning against the wall.

"Yea, I remember all right. I remember how you and Tall Hair Boy would gang up on me every time we came here."

"Only because all you ever did was make OUR lives miserable, Miss Helga G. Pataki."

"Did not!"

"Oh yea?" He took on a playful grin. "What about that time you started the fry war?"

"You loved that game and you KNOW it."

He chuckled and walked up to the counter where I was standing.

"Well, _I_ enjoyed it. And Gerald did too up until you lodged that four inch fry in his hair."

"Cripes! He was whining about that one for WEEKS! No, I thought you were going to bring up that time I managed to spit in yours and Gerald's food and then switch your sour cream for your potato with-"

"Helga, that was the most DISGUSTING loaded potato and cheeseburger I have EVER had."

"But it was SO. GOOD. You guys didn't even see it coming. HA! What losers!"

"Hey now!" he picked up a damp rag that had been sitting on the sink and chucked it at me and it hit me right in the face.

"Oh NOW it's on you little football-headed freak!" I said with a smirk and picked up the rag from the floor to toss it right back at him. He caught it and stuck his tongue out at me and laughed.

For a moment, we remained smiling in the moment of our memories; the same memories that I clung onto the way I clung onto Arnold himself.

Then his face fell.

"And we'd sit outside for at least an hour after we got kicked out just looking up at those neon signs until they shut them off."

"Yea. How dumb were our parents to let us stay out until eleven when we were thirteen?"

He barely smiled at this. In all my years of knowing Arnold, I always envied his stupid football-headed ability to smile through it all and do that optimistic thing he does. But now, as we stood near each other looking over at the neon lights imagining how bright they'd seemed years ago, Arnold was barely cracking a smile.

"Hey Arnold, you okay?"

He turned around to face me.

"Why did you stop coming?"

"...huh?"

"To Slausen's with me and Gerald." He never once broke eye contact from me. I instead broke it from him to look down at my shoes. "One day you just showed up to school completely different and then you never went to Slausen's with us at night again."

He was right. I mean, CRIPES! The kid always had to be right and remember things, didn't he?

Yea. I didn't show up in my usual pink dress one day to school. Big deal. Yea, I decided to stop tagging along to 'bro fun' with Gerald and him because...because...

Hell, I didn't want to admit it now any more than I wanted to admit it to myself then.

"I... don't know what you're talking about, FOOTBALL-head."

"Helga... you've got to remember."

"No, I DON'T bucko. In fact, I don't need to do ANYTHING that I don't WANT to do. Got that?" I poked his chest with my index finger with force to emphasize my point. I could feel myself pushing him away like I always had. I could feel myself pushing away all of that therapy, all of the progress and all of that comfortable feeling I had slowly developed when I was with Arnold.

I was slipping for cripes sake.

I was clenching my fists and grinding my teeth and scrunching my eyebrow together in anger and I was retreating to that corner I always retreated to when I felt the need to protect myself. To protect my image. To protect my feelings.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, all I was feeling in my blood was that of Big Bob. I would turn into that selfish oaf that was my dad if I didn't knock this show off.

I wasn't going to have that. No way was I going to ruin this after getting this far.

_Be nice, be nice for God's sake, be NICE you temper filled IDIOT! GET. IT. TO. GETHER!_

"Uh..." I backed away from Arnold and he just watched my every confused movement.

"Arnold, it was nothing, really." I tried again with a different tone. I turned around in hunt for the mop.

"You stopped wearing your bow." I stopped dead in my tracks and without turning around to face him, he continued. "I mean... I thought you did until that run-in a month or two ago, but you started to hide it. Why? Why did you start to hide it?"

I closed my eyes.

_ "Helga, I want you to tell me what the significance behind your bow is." _

_"Buzz off."_

_"Helga... I hear your anger coming out again." _

_"So? It's none of your business." _

_"Alright, Helga. We can talk about something else." _

_But she didn't WANT to talk about something else. She was THE Dr. Bliss after all and no matter what, she always managed to get back to those topics she said we could skip. _

_Twenty minutes later, we were there again. _

_ "I don't know, Doc. I guess there are a lot of reasons." _

_"Why don't you explain some of them to me?"_

_ "Why would I do that?"_

_ "Helga..."_

_ "Fine." _

_I took a deep breath and lace my fingers together in my lap. _

_ "I'm not...pretty...like Olga. I mean criminy, she's won pageant after pageant for how pretty and girly and perfect she is. Then, there's me." _

_ "You don't think you're pretty?"_

_ "Well, no. Doi."_

_ "So you wear the dress and bow to feel pretty."_

_ "Well, sorta." I lay down and Dr. Bliss looked to me. _

_ "Sorta?"_

_ "I guess there's Miriam and Bob, too."_

_ "How is that, Helga?"_

_ "Maybe...no. Nevermind." _

_ "Remember Helga, this is all in confidence." She was always saying that, and it always worked._

_ "I guess maybe one day, they'd realize I can be their little girl too and make them proud or something."_

_ "Like Olga?"_

_ "Like Olga."_

_ "Is that all?"_

_ "And then there's Arnold." I stopped. _

_ "Go ahead Helga, I'm listening." _

_ "Preschool, remember? He said he liked it. So I kept it. Maybe one day, despite my bitter words and constant bullying, he'd look at me and see the bow and... and..." _

_ "And he'd like you." she finished for me. _

_ "LIKE me, like me." _

That next week, in a desperate attempt to give up on Arnold and the love I knew we would never share, I threw away every stupid little pink dress I owned. I replaced them with t-shirts and ripped jeans. But when it came time to get rid of my bow and replace it with my hat- the very thing about me that I knew for SURE Arnold liked -I just couldn't. So I chose to cover it up and hide it. Instead, I just stopped going to Slausen's with Arnold and Gerald and tried to move on with my life though I never could.

That bow was all I had that Arnold liked of me and if Arnold was going to _like_ me like me, even just LIKE me. I wanted it to be for ME and not for some silly little pink bow that people like Rhonda Wellington Lloyd poked fun at every time I walked past her and her 'loyal disciples' of the Rhonda cult.

Hell, It always boiled down to Arnold with me.

But how was I supposed to just tell him that?

"Arnold, I just stopped, okay?" I tried as hard as I could to sugar coat my tone, but he just had to keep pushing, didn't he?

"I just don't understand."

"You never could, Arnold." I frowned knowing just how true those words were.

"Helga," he looked at me with this look that made my skin tingle and my very soul itself rattle like a monkey in a cage. "Just...trust me. I won't judge you or anything."

Trust.

There was that stupid word again.

"I..." he looked at me expectantly.

_What did I have to lose?_

"I..."

_I love you! I did it for you! Every breath, every beat, everything I do, I do for you!_

I'd have to remember to write that one down when I got home...

He sighed with disappointment at my silence.

I was letting my one true love down.

I was letting Dr. Bliss down.

I was letting MYSELF down.

So I blurted out the best I could do.

"I was trying... to forget something."

_Or someONE. _

"Like what?"

"You asked WHY. Not specifics." I offered him a tiny smile and he soon returned it.

"You're right, a deal is a deal."

_Oh Arnold! Your understanding ways pierce through my bubbles of insecurities and reveal in me that soft, gooey center I trap within. Such bliss! Such divine joy to be in your tender presence! Arnold my love, _

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold..." I mumbled while Arnold himself headed off to finish his closing jobs.

"Yes, Helga?"

I opened my eyes and looked around in panic and dismay at what I'd just done.

"Criminy, did I just say that out loud?" I asked myself.

_No time to panic Helga old girl. You're okay. _

"Say what out loud, Helga?"

_PANIC! Now is the time to PANIC! _

"Uh...er...um..." I stumbled through my words. "Can I... go home yet already? Jeez! My lobby is practically spotless next to YOUR area! Chop chop, Arnoldo! It's getting late here and I'm not getting any younger!"

I forced a nervous laughter and rubbed my neck as he laughed and said rather sarcastically, "Whatever you say, Helga."

As I mopped up my lobby with Arnold far from earshot, I finally released the swoon I'd been retaining all night long.

When we finally finished and left for home, I found myself considering something I'd never considered before: _Maybe next time, _I thought, _maybe next time I'll actually tell him. _

And while the thought alone scared me, it also brought me this creepy sense of comfort that I hadn't felt since my sessions with Dr. Bliss.

And I gotta admit, it felt pretty dang good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So whattya think? <strong>_

_**I can't wait for your reviews!**_

_**Love! **_


	10. As If the Wheel Wasn't Romantic Enough

_**Well guys, tomorrow is the day I get my wisdom teeth taken out, so this chapter will have to last you until I am recovered enough to get going again. **_

_**Please R&R to give me something to look forward to reading once I'm all better! I'm really anticipating what you guys think about this chapter. **_

_**So basically, **_

_**A) I do not own Hey Arnold!**_

_**B) This chapter has BOTH POV's in it which is something I didn't want to have to do, but it's the only way I could accomplish what needed to be accomplished in this chapter. So Arnold will be in **_regular not bolded font **_and Helga's perspective will be in _bolded font_. So without further ado, I give you chapter 10, "As if the Wheel Wasn't Romantic Enough." _**

_**Polkahotness xoxo**_

* * *

><p>I figured I should just come out with it and get it over with quick like a Band-aid.<p>

"Helga, do you want to go to Dinoland with me?"

She dropped the untied garbage bag she had been carrying and it's contents spilled out of the bag to litter her freshly cleaned floor. I instantly scrambled to help her while apologizing repeatedly.

"Arnold... Arnold... Hey _Arnoldo, _I've got it!"

She shot me a look that made me instantly retreat a few feet back from her as she picked up old fries and half eaten cheeseburgers.

"Dinoland, huh?" she muttered as she was tying up the trash bag once again.

"Y-yeah. I mean...well...Gerald will be there with Phoebe, and Stinky and Sid, Sheena, Eugene, Harold, even Rhonda got-"

"So everyone?" She looked at me with a slight smile and I felt my cheeks instantly heat up.

"Yea, I guess I could've just said that, huh?"

"You got that right, bub."

She tossed the trash to the back of the restaurant and wiped her hands on the sides of her thighs with a thoughtful expression.

"So?" I pleaded hopefully.

"Yea, sure I'll go, Arnold. But under one condition, that is."

"Yes, Helga?"

"You owe me a ride on the Ferris Wheel."

* * *

><p>"Prididdle!" Sid and Gerald shouted while hitting the roof of Gerald's car at the sight of the Jeep ahead of us with it's left light out. The game had become a ritual to play on our passed trips to Dinoland for imaginary 'sex credits' because no one ever wanted to go the stripping route. Well, everyone besides Curly that is. Helga used to be the champion at the game, but she remained in the back seat squished up against the door completely silent and inattentive.<p>

"Hey! That's not fair! I didn't see that one!" Harold whined.

"That's the point of the game, Harold." Sid said.

"Well I want a re-do."

"Harold, there aren't any re-do's in Prididdle, man. You know it and you know that you just lose your sex credit."

"My WHAT?"

Everyone sighed dramatically, well, besides Helga. I was surprised she hadn't spoken up yet- Harold always played as though he didn't know the rules so he could get his sex credit back and Helga was always the one to yell out, _C'mon Pink Boy, you've only played this game a thousand times so don't go whining to your mommy about how you're losing. Not like you'd stand a chance beating me at it anyways. _And then Harold would retort with, _Oh yea? Well if you think you're so tough, _Helga_, I bet you I can beat you._ Then they'd bet some kind of silly bet and Helga would always win.

I always liked to think of it as part of the ritual as well.

"Boy HOWDY! How did I get stuck in this car in the back with Harold!"

"You better shut your mouth Sid, or I'll pound ya!"

"Harold," Gerald said calmly while making the turn into the Dinoland parking lot, "you've been threatening that since Pre-K. I don't think he's scared."

"So? Maybe I'll actually do it this time."

"Yea. Sure you will." Sid rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

Helga still hadn't said a single word and I was starting to worry. Harold was throwing out golden opportunities for my Helga to-

_Wait, Did I just say MY Helga?_

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald yelled while pounding on the window at me.

"Huh?"

"Are you coming or aren't ya?"

I slid out of the car and blushed as our whole group eyed me suspiciously. Helga however, remained unphased. I moved to stand by her as we walked in and Gerald rolled his eyes my way while holding Phoebe's hand.

"So Helga," I asked trying to sound rather casual in the situation, "you ready to go on the Ferris wheel already?"

She looked around to the others who were chattering away as if to make sure no one was paying the slightest attention to us. A little louder than a whisper, she answered, "Maybe... Maybe a little later, Football-head." She smiled a tiny smile and focused her attention on Stinky up ahead of us.

_Why was she acting like this?_

"Wilikers, Harold. How much of that there pie are you gonna eat?"

Harold had already made his way far ahead of the gang to the food cave and was ordering three slices of the prehistoric pie.

"As much as I want! My mom gave me fifty bucks to buy whatever I wanted."

"Garsh. I reckon you'll gain thirty pounds by the end of the day."

"Yea. So what?"

"So," Phoebe suddenly started to say, "you'll have to work extremely hard to take it off again, Harold. Teenage obesity is-"

"Yea, yea, yea. I just want my pie."

Rhonda was looking on disgusted as he started to scarf the pie down.

"Um... Harold, dear..."

"What?" he looked over at her with some pie filling smeared on the side of his lip. Rhonda simply shook her head and forced a smile while patting his arm lightly.

"Nevermind. We'll talk about it later."

"Am I in trouble?"

Gerald broke the conversation and soon moved to stand and face our group of 12; Rhonda, Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Sid, Nadine, Eugene, Phoebe, Curly, Brainy, me and of course, Helga.

"Welcome to Dinoland my fine friends." Gerald said with his arms open wide and his voice deepening to that of a cheesy radio personal. Phoebe chuckled into her hand and I heard somebody around me mutter, 'oh brother.'

"Well? What ride are we gonna go on first?" asked Sid who was followed by a chorus of 'yea' and 'which one' and a few suggestions before Stinky out-talked the crowd.

"How about them Pterodactyl Egg Cups? I sure do love them, almost as much as I love Lemon Puddin'."

"Here we go again..."

"What's that supposed to mean, Harold?"

"I'm just so sick of hearing about your dang lemon pudding! Its making me hungry!"

"Well Garsh-"

"Harold! You just ate three pieces of prehistoric pie how coul-"

"Guys! Cool it! We're here to have fun, remember?"

"I for one suggest we split up into different sections of the park," Phoebe chimed in, "That way everyone can ride what they'd like. We can meet at a central point for dinner seeing as it's already three."

"Good idea, Phoebe. Let's meet at the food cave around five. Call if anyone has a problem."

With that being said, it wasn't more than a minute before everyone dispersed into couples the way I knew they would. Although, Sid and Stinky, to their defense, let their girlfriends off to be with Eugene and his fun loving self which left me, Helga, Brainy, Sid, Stinky and Curly who was determined to ride the Dino-whirl until he threw up, which then left just us five.

"Well, let's pick a ride. Where should we go?"

Brainy looked to Helga who shrugged and took a step away from Brainy, but closer to me.

"Pick something, Arnold. I don't mind."

I looked at her suspiciously while Sid and Stinky exchanged a look with each other. Helga has been this way in public for a couple months now, but when she was at work, everything was different.

I didn't like it.

"How about the Pterodactyl Egg Cups?" I suggested as Stinky's face lit up.

"Okie Dokie!" he ran off towards the ride while Sid looked back and shrugged.

"Alright. But the next ride has to be the Mr. Gator ride, kay Arnold?"

"Sure, Sid."

"Hey fellers, are you comin' or not?"

I thought for sure Helga would snap after being called a boy, but she didn't even flinch.

"Helga, you alright?"

Sid glanced over to her for a reaction and I watched as she took notice of this.

"Oh, well, I-uh-I'm fine, Arnold." she smiled a very posed smile and I sighed in defeat.

I just couldn't figure it all out. I couldn't figure HELGA out. Why did she have to be so stubborn all the time? And why did that make me all the more curious about her?

"C'mon guys! Let's go already!" Sid was getting impatient and rather than near pull Helga away and get her to fess up, I caved in and instead rode most every ride with her without so much as a word exchanged between the two of us.

That is, until we reached the Dino-whirl (Curly was on round 17 of that ride with still no success) where Helga pulled a fast one.

"You guys mind if I go get a funnel cake?"

"Sure Helga. Can I walk with you?"

"No, Arnold. It's okay. I'll catch back up with you guys at the next ride or something." She nodded her head once, smiled as best as she could with everyone else around and headed off for the funnel cake cart.

And that was when Helga G. Pataki ditched me in the middle of Dinoland.

* * *

><p><strong>I was fed up with acting like a good-two-shoes-nobody just to follow some dopey assignment Dr. Bliss had given me before she ran off. Enough was enough after all and I knew nobody bought it. But I figured if I held out long enough, the nice thing would kick into natural gear and Arnold would notice, I could be all trusting of him because I was this nice, fun person and then he'd fall into deep, passionate love with me. <strong>

**That wasn't so much to ask, was it?**

**Anyways, baddabingbaddaboom, as easy as 1, 2, 3. **

_**Ha. Easy. Easy like growing a third arm and a leg it was that easy. **_

**After holding back only a million insults at Harold in the car ride there, composing myself around Sid's constant bull, Stinky's rambling about "Lemon Puddin'," ignoring Brainy (which hadn't been as hard as I expected) and playing goody-goody with Arnold, I figured I deserved one hell of a break which called for one thing and one thing only: funnel cake. **

**After sitting down to eat my "garbage" funnel cake (that included chocolate chips, caramel, gummy bears, walnuts, the whole works), I spotted this new attraction that appeared to be a fun house of some sort. It wasn't themed like the rest of Dinoland, so I assumed that it was one of those extra 'rides' the park offered to get more of some poor sucker's money for a cheap thrill. **

**So once I finished my cake, I marched straight over to it with Big Bob's twenty bucks in tow. **

_**If they want a sucker's money, they'll get it, **_**I thought with a smirk and lined up with the other fools. **

* * *

><p><strong>The fun-house was as cheesy as I had expected so far. Every room in the damn place was filled with cheap pop out faces, tilted rooms and a whole bunch of little kid laughter, screaming and crying to get out. <strong>

**Let's just say that it was well worth twenty bucks. **

**However, my mind kept fluttering over to Arnold as I looked at myself all scrunched together and fat in the first of the funny shaped mirrors. His face had been so disappointed when he looked at me, almost as if I were doing something wrong. **

** "But what could I be doing wrong?" I asked aloud when I realized I was now alone with the mirror ahead of me. I headed for the next room while continuing to babble on. **

** "All I ever wanted was him- him and his kind words and oddly shaped head. He who is so compassionate and kind yet not boastful or arrogant as one should be when full of such noble qualities. Oh Arnold," I was now entering the hall of mirrors and looked around in a daze of love. "As I clumsily find my way through this maze, this maze of myself, I can hope to only find you waiting at it's exit for me. All I ever wanted is for your arms to hold me in the tenderest of moments-" I ran face first into one of the mirrors and rubbed my soon throbbing head, "yet I grow old and weak-" into another mirror, "-and tired of this maze that is such called life and..." I looked straight ahead at my image looking back with a somber expression, "...and our love." **

**I took a step forward with my hands clasped over my heart and ran into that mirror as well to soon fall flat on my ass to exclaim, "Criminy! How hard does this damn maze need to be?"**

**Suddenly, a new image reflected in the mirrors that surrounded me and was accompanied by that blasted heavy breathing I could live without hearing every second of every moment that I'm alone be it in various alleyways and now fun-houses alike. **

** "Rrr..." I groaned between clenched teeth and slammed my fist back to show him a piece of my mind. **

**Instead, my fist found mirror, and I yelped out with immense pain. **

_**There goes Betsy for the night...**_

** "BRAINY! You get your ASS over here and take me OUT of this freakin' maze before I find you and beat you within an inch of your life! You got that?"**

**In no time, he appeared behind me to assist me in standing to get me out of that hall of mirrors. **

**Once we were outside, I looked over to him as he inspected the people who walked passed us. **

** "Why did you follow me THIS time?"**

**He kept his eyes on the people in passing without so much of an acknowledgment to my existence. **

** "Hey BUCKO, I'm talking to you!" I pushed at his shoulder which only made him turn to look at me and continue his heavy breathing. **

** "You know what, I quit! I quit trying to get you to talk because either you're too stupid to know how to form sentences, or you're too stubborn to interact with people who are NORMAL. I quit this stupid assignment AND I quit on that dry hope that Arnold will ever LIKE me like me because CLEARLY that battle is going as well as my battle to get you to either say what you need to say or to leave me the heck alone!" **

**After my rant, I sighed loudly and sat down at a nearby table to bury my face in my hands. **

** "My life is a nightmare..." my voice was muffled by my hands. **

** "Don't give up." **

**I opened my eyes to stare into the palms of my hands in complete shock. **

** "What did you say?"**

**He breathed for a moment and then said while looking me directly in the eyes, "Arnold." **

**I spun around in my spot to look at Brainy who was staring at me. Deciding not to deny it, I countered his statement. **

** "Oh yea? And what do YOU know?"**

** "You can't give up." His breathing had calmed slightly, but not to the point where it wasn't overly audible. **

** "And why shouldn't I, Brainy? Enlighten me."**

**I crossed my arms and waited as the long pause filled between us. **

** "That's what I thought. You know, Brainy, I don't know exactly what you know, or what you've heard but as far as I'm concerned-" **

** "Love."**

**I felt the color drain fro my face at the sound of his one worded answer. That word, however; was the only word I needed to hear to know that he was completely right. **

**I loved Arnold. Since the day I first laid eyes on that wonderful football head of his, I knew I could never care for another as much as I cared for him. **

**I hadn't given up yet and I couldn't just start now. **

** "Well...gee...Thanks I guess..." I smiled weakly and gently punched his arm. "You're... I guess you're an okay guy, Brainy." **

**I turned around to find Arnold when I faintly heard his response a few steps behind me. **

** "...Thanks, Helga." **

_**Well I'll be wrapped in bacon, deep-fried, smothered in mayonnaise and fed to Big Bob himself. He said my name. **_

**Leaving Brainy behind, I went in search for Arnold to continue striving for my goal while chanting in my head, _A little nicer. A little more smiley. A little more Olga-esque. You can do it, Helga old girl. You can be ni-_**

**But then Arnold found me first. **

* * *

><p>I rubbed my forehead while attempting to stand after my collision with Helga.<p>

"Helga?"

"A-Arnold?"

Her blue eyes stared into mine in surprise as I stood before her, dusting off my pants.

"Helga, it's five-thirty..."

She looked at me as if waiting for the punch line until it dawned on her.

"Criminy! We were supposed to meet at the food cave, weren't we?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged.

"I said I'd go out to find you."

"Well how NOBLE of you." She smirked and crossed her arms. I couldn't help but smile at the appearance of her casual sarcasm.

_THIS was the Helga I knew. _

"Guess we should get back then, huh?" she asked.

"Well, not necessarily."

Her face mocked interest. "Oh yea? And what kind of crazy, football-headed idea did you have in mind?"

I couldn't hide the smile that erupted on my face as I explained my sudden thought process.

"Well, I thought if you weren't hungry, which I didn't think you would be because you had a funnel cake, even though that was kind of long ago and everything so I guess maybe-"

"Get to the point, Arnold."  
>"Point is, I thought maybe we could go on the Ferris Wheel now. The lights on the rides are turned on and it's getting dark. I thought maybe... it might be kind of... pretty."<p>

I could see the faintest of blushes grace her cheeks and she quickly tried to snap herself back into gear.

"Eh. What've I got to lose?"

* * *

><p>By the time we were in our Ferris Wheel cart, some of the others had spotted us and decided to join in on the fun. And as bad as I felt for thinking this, I couldn't help but get that shaky nervous feeling when I saw Eugene get on the Ferris Wheel with Sheena. Gerald had spotted me with Helga and flashed a thumbs up out of Phoebe's line of view, but Helga caught sight of it.<p>

"What was the thumbs up for?"

"Huh?"

she rolled her eyes at my clear stupidity.

"That Gerald just flashed you. You know. Gerald. Your best friend."

"Oh. Oh- yea. I don't know."

"Sure, Arnoldo. I'll believe that for now."

I started to chew the inside of my cheek as the ride started to move. My heart was near pounding out of my chest and I kept finding myself glancing over to look at Helga as she sat beside me. She just seemed so peaceful up here.

"Helga?"

She turned over to look at me in mild curiosity.

"Yea, Arnold?"

I studied her facial expression and the way she looked under the light of the now glowing moon. Her hair looked like a faint gold and the only word that I could come up with to describe such a look from Helga was... Well... Beautiful.

"I... You..."

She was searching my eyes for any form of a coherent answer, but I couldn't speak. In fact, I was leaning in to Helga and Helga was leaning in to me. It was taking all of my concentration to remember the steps to breathing and even more concentration to remember how to kiss somebody, more or less how to kiss Helga.

Her eyes fluttered shut and I followed suit in preparation for what we were about to do.

Just as our lips were about to make contact the moment we were at the very top of the wheel, the other thing I had been worried about just moments before, happened.

The ride just so happened to break down with our cart right on the tip top.

"Aw man, Eugene!" Sid yelled from a few cars below us.

"Way to GO, Eugene! We're gonna be stuck up here forever!" Harold whined as Rhonda crossed her arms in annoyance with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry guys! It's all going to be okay!" Eugene said cheerfully as expected in such a situation.

I opened my eyes to find Helga looking at me in slight disappointment mixed with a touch of embarrassment.

"I'm sure they'll have the ride fixed in no time! Yep! Any minute now!"

I turned a bright shade of red as we looked at each other under the neon lights of Dinoland.

_Yeah, Eugene? Well how am I going to fix THIS? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well what do you guys think? Sorry to end you all on such a cliff-hanger, but I hope you all do reviews just the same. <strong>_

_**Let me know what you think and I'll have chapter 11 finished as soon as I possibly can! **_


	11. Sometimes Nice Just Isn't Nice Enough

_**Hello Dearies! **_

_**First off, thank you guys SO MUCH for the kind reviews :) my wisdom teeth are happily gone and I've been working diligently on trying to pop out this chapter, but man it's been hard. **_

_**BUT I think you guys are really gonna like it, I like it :) so make sure you R&R and let me know what you guys think!**_

_**Disclaimers: still don't own Hey Arnold! Although, I did just buy some plushies of Arnold and Helga on eBay and I'm very excited to get those soon :) **_

_**anyways, enjoy! **_

_**Polkahotness xoxo**_

* * *

><p>***HELGA***<p>

I woke up the next morning a bit groggy and bewildered that it was already 12:34 in the afternoon.

"Man... that trip took a lot out of me. I feel like I was hit in the head with a rock."

I yawned and rubbed my temples to try and remedy the headache that only shows up when you've overslept, and I tried to remember the night before.

I remembered the car ride there, vaguely. I remembered the endless priddiddles and fights for sex credits on Harold's part.

I remembered Brainy creeping on me in the house of mirrors and I even remembered his bizarre (and strangely accurate) advice.

My stomach started to growl and I sighed as I gave in to get out of bed and slink downstairs in a hunt for food. When I made it to the fridge, I stared blindly at the lack of food it held while my mind kept rolling through last night's events.

I remembered the Ferris Wheel and how just as Arnold and I were getting on, everyone else decided to get on it too.

I remembered Arnold. I remembered how he looked at me like I was some kind of different person. But I also remember not feeling the slightest bit different. I hadn't been wearing any make-up. In fact, I hadn't done ANYTHING to provoke Arnold to try and kiss me.

My eyes widened.

"Criminy! The boy tried to KISS ME! Arnold tried to KISS me!"

I glanced around in search of life, but Bob was nowhere to be found, Olga was probably out trying to help a defenseless grasshopper and Miriam was still out cold behind the couch. I grabbed the first thing I saw- a jar of pickles -and held it up as if it were Arnold himself.

"Oh Arnold! How could I forget last night's most sacred events? How could I awake and forget of your very existence? While I mourn for those passed minutes wasted on remembering, I shall celebrate in joy and ecstasy at such a memory I've recalled from the pits of my soul. Arnold, my love, while each day has passed in agony at trying to be what Dr. Bliss has prescribed me to be, I feel that now I CAN continue to be what I hope you so desperately want. Arnold, how I love you, how I need you, how-"

My stomach's growling interrupted my thought process and I came out of my love crazed daze.

"-hungry I am! Sheesh! I'd better bulk up if I'm closing tomorrow."

I unscrewed the top of the pickle jar and popped one in my mouth.

"Now, where was I?"

I tapped my chin with another pickle and made my way back into my room to change into some clean clothes.

_ "Yep. Any minute now!" _

_Arnold was looking at me almost horrified. Maybe he hadn't meant to do that. Maybe I was a fool to think Arnold would ever willingly kiss me. I wasn't anything special after all... _

_I turned my head to look over my shoulder at the people down below us who were staring up at the Ferris Wheel in wonder. _

_I couldn't help but feel so big and so right up there. _

_I caught glance of families, friends and couples with smiling faces. How I longed to be with a boyfriend. How I yearned to be with a certain football-head who was stuck in the same rusted Ferris Wheel cart as me. _

_ "Uh- Helga?"_

"Helga, honey, is that you up there?"

I rolled my eyes with a groan.

"Yes, MOTHER. What do you want? I'm going out!"

"Well...wh-where are you going?"

"OUT!"

"Well, okay Helga. Have fun."

I sighed and pulled my hat over my head to cover up the faded bow that rested there.

"Maybe Phoebe isn't up to anything. That's it! I can call Phoebe!" I told my image in the mirror and bolted to unplug my phone from it's wall charger. Quickly, I dialed the number I'd had memorized since before elementary school and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Reba. Pheebs around?"

"As a matter of fact Helga, she's out with Gerald. You could try her cellphone."

I sighed into the receiver.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll try again later or something."

"Alright, Helga. Bye!"

I turned off the phone and looked at it with a grimace.

"Oh she's out with Gerald. I'm sorry Helga, I'm with GERALD." I tossed the phone on the bed and crossed my arms. "How much time can one person SPEND with GERALDO." I stared at my reflection looked back at me. "Guess it's just you and me, Helga old girl."

* * *

><p>Ever have those days where you're walking down the street and there are no cars around so you silently pretend you're the only person left of civilization?<p>

That's how empty Hillwood felt.

I looked down to watch my foot's every rise and fall to the ground and instead allowed my mind to drift off.

_"Uh- Helga?"_

_I focused on the world's carefree life below us and felt at ease through Arnold's complete embarrassment. It was just LIKE Arnold to try and fill silence after an awkward moment. The poor kid just couldn't handle it. _

_ "I-" he attempted to continue. _

_ "I used to love Ferris Wheels."_

_I could feel his eyes on me in confusion. _

_ "You did?"_

_I nodded my head while closing my eyes and remembering what a naïve little shrimp I was back in the day._

_ "Yeah. I used to beg Olga to ride on them with me, even though she hated rides. Figures."_

_ "Why do you say that?"_

_I turned my head to look at him. _

_ "Olga. OLGA. Pretty little Miss perfect _OLGA _getting on a dirty, creaky ride. Give me a break, __Arnold." _

_Eyes still locked on me with his hands clasped in his lap, he said calmly, "I never understood why you didn't like Olga so much. I mean, I get that your dad pits her over you, but that isn't her fault. I mean, it seems like she really cares about you." _

_ "Yeah. She cares and dotes on me like I'm still a baby." I looked to my lap at my hands twisting in each other's grasp. "And I'm just... not her baby sister anymore." _

_ "Have you tried telling her that?"_

_He was starting to sound like Dr. Bliss for cripes sake. _

_ "Don't you think I've TRIED that, Arnold? She just doesn't listen to me." _

_While I expected the words to spill out harsh and near acidic, they came out with a sense of desperation over anything else. I soon found myself avoiding his gaze once again. _

What WAS it about him that made my heart race so absurdly fast or my palms to feel this clammy? Criminy! Get yourself toGETHER Helga!

_ "Well, I'm sorry, Helga."_

_ "Don't be. I'm fine." _

_But I wasn't and I'm sure he knew that. He seemed to just get me in ways others- not even Phoebe -could. He always seemed to understand. _

I had somehow made my way to Slausen's and looked into the window, remembering each subtle look and small conversation Arnold and I had exchanged in my past month or so there. In the reflection of the window, I thought for a split second that I could see that familiar and secretly worshiped football-head, but when I turned around, no pair of caring and sensitive ocean blue eyes stared my way.

"You're losing it, Helga." I muttered to myself and continued to wander aimlessly down main street.

_It must have been hours before they finally pulled their heads out of their butts to fix the Ferris Wheel. People had begun to get bored and/or discouraged, while Eugene simply got more and more agitating and obnoxiously optimistic. _

_ "You know what I was thinking about today, guys?"_

_ "No one cares, Eugene." Rhonda called out._

_ "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna go crazy if I hear him talk one more time!" Harold screamed while near clawing at his head. _

_Sid and Stinky had been swinging their cart with their legs until they were yelled at to stop. It only took __them another 35 minutes, however; for them to realize there wasn't anyone who could really stop them or kick them off of the ride, so they started up again. This only made Phoebe nervous in the cart below them, which made Gerald start to act like some sort of sappy-over bearing-territorial-loon and trigger him to start up with aimless threats, which dumb and dumber only countered with, "Well how can you do that when we're way up here?"_

_The whole thing was giving me a migraine. _

What a bunch of losers.

_Arnold and I remained quiet up in our cart. Well, quiet would be an understatement. We were SILENT, each observing our friends and their ridiculous behavior towards one another. Even though I had imagined I'd feel awkward in such silence with another human being, especially THIS human being, I surprisingly didn't. Arnold made silence feel comfortable somehow. _

I smiled to myself as I stood just a few feet in front of where I had traveled to from Slausen's: The Sunset Arms boarding house.

"Hello, Helga."

I spun around on my heels at the sound of my name in shock until I caught glimpse of who was behind it.

_Princess._

"What are you doing, might I ask?" she raised one of her perfectly tweased brows as if placing me to the scene of a heinous crime. I fought the compulsion to sock miss fashion-week-in-Paris and flashed her a smile instead.

"Huh? Me? Oh um...just uh...taking a little walk. Yep. Simple little stroll."

"A walk, huh? Sounds feasible to me."

"You got that right."

I turned to near bolt from her and her fancy clothes, when she just had to keep talking.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Arnold?"

I stopped mid-step and turned to face her.

"A-Arnold? Heh. Wh-what... Why would my being on this random street in Hillwood in front of this RANDOM house, have ANYTHING to do with Arnold?"

"Oh really? Well, this IS Arnold's house. Is it not?"

"It is? Weird how I got here... I'll just be leaving-"

"You still like him, don't you Helga?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. You still like Arnold."

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Prin-"

"Alright. You don't like Arnold. Fine. I just thought I could help you out; to impress him, you know. But I'll just take my advice elsewhere."

Staring after her in shock, my mouth couldn't form any kind of a follow-up to what had just happened. She hadn't been with Arnold and me on the Ferris Wheel, at least not in our cart.

"She couldn't have heard anything we were talking about. She couldn't have seen us or anything we had been doing."

I swallowed hard and looked up to Arnold's room and just barely made out his shadow through the window.

"Or... could she?"

_ "So why did you stop?"_

_I glanced over at him after listening to Sid yell at Eugene for the fourth consecutive time about singing songs from, _Rats_. _

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Well, you said you used to really like Ferris Wheels. What made you stop?"_

_ "Oh." I suddenly felt on the spot and shrugged my shoulders. "It's not a very interesting story."_

_Arnold smiled a warm and inviting smile. _

_ "Well, we have time it looks like, and we don't really have anything else to do." _

_I glanced over to Harold who was pouting while Rhonda rubbed his back lightly. Out of all the couples that had hooked up from our class, Rhonda and Harold had surprised everyone the most. I mean, who would have paired together Princess and Fat Boy? _

_I tried to snap my attention back to the task at hand. _

_ "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya." I sucked in a deep breath. "Look over the edge."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Do you wanna hear the story or not?"_

_He smirked and twisted his body to look over the cart's edge. _

_ "Okay. I'm looking."_

_I stared forward, not having to look down to know exactly what I was talking about. _

_ "The people, they're so tiny. It's like nothing matters up here. All your problems can be... that small." _

_A moment of silence settled between us as we both soaked in what I had just said. _

_ "Wow, Helga, that's really deep."_

_I shrugged it off. _

_ "Anyways, I used to go up here to feel that; to feel that free feeling. But, I found that it never lasted once the ride was over. So... so I-"_

_ "You gave up on feeling it. Because if you couldn't find it in your life off of the ride," we looked at each other for a moment as he finished, "then you'd find that the feeling was never really real to begin with." _

_ "A-Arnold..."_

_ "Helga. I've been thinking about this for a while now..." he started to rub the back of his neck and chuckled to himself. "I even talked to Gerald about it, but Helga, I think I really li-"_

_With a big jerk, the ride jolted forward which brought on a wild bout of applause and whooping. _

_ "See? I told you guys not to worry!"_

_ "Who was worrying, Eugene? We're mad! It's nearly nine o'clock!" Sid shouted as we started to finally unload the ride. _

_ "Yeah! The park closes in 30 minutes!" Gerald added._

_ "Think about it this way, guys: at least there's always next year! I'm sure by then, we'll all look back on this experience and laugh!"_

It probably took me another hour to get back to my house from Arnold's considering I'd been moving slower than a two-legged cat with a rabies problem.

Rhonda's confrontation had really thrown me for a loop. She'd been a few cars ahead of us and her attention seemed to be stuck on Harold the whole night. It wasn't like I'd acted much different once we got off the ride either. In fact, I remembered reminding myself to smile and comment appropriately until Gerald had dropped me off at my house on the way back.

My phone buzzed and I fished it out of my pants pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hi Helga. My mom told me you called. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Pheebs. I'm fine. I called to see if you wanted to hang out is all."

"I'm sorry, Helga. Gerald stopped by early this morning to tell me about something."

"Well that's pretty vague, Phoebe. Care to elaborate?"

"As a matter of fact, Helga, that's precisely it. I can't."

"What? Why not? We're best friends. We tell each other everything."

"Well..."

"C'mon, Pheebs..."

"Arnold told him that he wanted to ask you out and Gerald had wanted to know if I would accompany on a group date."

"A...A d-date?"

"Yes, Helga. But please don't-"

"I won't tell a soul, Pheebs. But listen, I gotta go...er...wash my hair. I'll talk to you later, Bye!"

I hung up and rushed into my room to slam the door behind me. Resting my back against the door, I slid down to sit on the ground and try to figure out how this had just happened.

"Arnold... LIKES ME!" I smiled as wide as I could manage and pulled out my locket from my shirt. "Oh Arnold! How my ears long to hear your sultry voice speak such hallowed words to me. How long I've waited in agony for you to finally return the feelings I've harbored deep beneath my skin in my soul for year upon year! Oh Arnold, I shan't let such a feeling go to waste! I shall silently thank my lucky stars and the advice that Dr. Bliss so thoughtfully bestowed upon me-"

I perked up.

"Dr. Bliss' advice! That's right! It WORKED! Her silly little assignment actually WORKED! Sheesh, who would've thought this whole trust and be nice thing would get such great results?"

Quickly, I moved over to my bed and sat down on it. "That means... I have to be EXTRA nice on this date thing. If a little of that sweet thing got his attention, think of what a LOT could do?"

I smiled at the thought of all my dreams finally coming true. My next thought, made my smile significantly droop.

"But..." I looked in the mirror at the same face that always looked back at me. "I can't go on a date like THIS. No way in hell I'd get Arnold to fall in love with me when I look like... like THIS."

With a heavy sigh, I reached for my phone and dialed the one number I had told myself long ago I would only ever dial in complete and utter desperation.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

I listened intently as the dial tone rang and sat while squirming in my seat debating the idea of hanging up and fending for myself or even asking Olga.

"Hello?"

"Look. You're right, okay? And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help."

"I knew it. I just knew it." Rhonda was practically singing into the receiver.

_Let the games begin. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you guys think? Ideas? Excited? Anticipating what is to come? <strong>_

_**Let me just say, this next chapter is the chapter I have been WAITING to write and I'm WAY excited to start. **_

_**R&R and I'll see you at the next chapter, lovelies! **_


	12. Remembering, Forgetting and Hot Cocoa

_**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story!**_

_**Now, this chapter has been a lot of fun (and a big challenge) to write so I REALLY would appreciate some R&Rs to know how I did. **_

_**Disclaimahhhhh: don't own Hey Arnold. If I did, The Jungle Movie would be on DVD and on my shelf or in my DVD player this VERY. SECOND. **_

_**Hope you guys like it! **_

_**Polkahotness xoxo**_

* * *

><p>***ARNOLD***<p>

The familiar song of the Jolly Olly man played throughout the neighborhood, and I smiled to myself. I could hear the children calling out for ice cream, but more specifically I could pick out the Jolly Olly man himself yelling for the kids to make a line and pipe down.

Downstairs, the familiar clanging and fighting rang through the house and while I was curious as to what Oskar had done now, or what crazy thing grandma WANTED to do, I decided staying in my room with some soft jazz music seemed like a better alternative.

When I sat up in search of the remote for my old school CD player, my eye caught the scattered papers that were laying on my desk. Picking them up, I thumbed through old high school essays, middle school report cards, miscellaneous picture and finally found the envelope I knew would be at the bottom of the stack of papers. In my hand was the light green envelope with my name written on it in her hand writing. Tapping it on the palm of my left hand, I wandered over to my bed and took out the cream stationary that lay inside.

_Arnold,_

_I'm ever so certain that this may be hard for you to read, but I would just feel oh so horrible if I left without at least saying goodbye. As I'm sure you've already heard, I won't be living in Hillwood for very much longer. You see Arnold, my father just got a new job and we need to move so he can continue working. While I'm sad to be leaving you and all of our friends, I'm just oh too happy to be starting off fresh in a new town. Ever since my mother died, well to be perfectly honest, it's been hard to say the least. Only now, I just feel like it's getting better. Since day one Arnold, you've just been ever so kind to me and I thank you oh so much for always being there for me. You've been a really great friend to me Arnold, and I'm just oh so certain that I'll miss you once I leave. _

_Thank you again Arnold, just ever so much._

_~Lila Sawyer _

_P.S. And Arnold, don't worry about Helga. She'll come around, eventually I'm sure. You may not understand it now, and I'm sure I'm not even supposed to be telling you this, but I'm just oh too positive that you will know what I mean soon enough. _

I must have read that letter a thousand times when Lila left in the beginning of Freshman year. Poor Gerald was right when he said he had been there for me for a year after she left. Lila and I had started to call each other almost every night for the first few months after she moved. Then, the calls and emails became few and far between until they simply stopped. Soon, she became a distant memory for everyone and I finally found the 'strength' to move on. But even to this year, her P.S in her final note had confused me. I had read it over and over until the words were burned behind my eyelids in hopes to crack the riddle Lila Sawyer had left behind. Up until now that is. Reading the note plain as day before me finally put me at ease to know just what Lila had been talking about.

After all, I knew Helga had liked me at a point, maybe even still did, so I found no need to keep what didn't need to be kept any longer.

With a flick of my wrist, I let go of the envelope that had once meant the world to me and watched as it sunk into the trashcan.

* * *

><p>"Hi there Shortman! How are ya feelin'?"<p>

I smiled at the greeting and sat next to Grandpa on the couch.

"I'm fine, Grandpa. Just got done cleaning my room. Where's Grandma?"

"Pookie? Oh I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Why, you need something?"

"No, I was just curious."

Grandpa looked at me for a moment while taking a bite of the sub that he was holding in his hand.

"Something on your mind, Arnold?" he finished the sandwich in another bite.

"Not really. I've just been thinking."

"Thinking, huh? It wouldn't have something to do with that blonde girl with the one eyebrow, now would it?"

I chewed on my lip considering a roundabout way of answering without really answering, but Grandpa took my silence as an answer all in itself.

"I knew it! My young little Arnold is in love!"

"Grandpa..."  
>"Okay, okay. Maybe you're not in love, Shortman. But you do talk about her a lot, don't you?"<p>

"Well, I guess so, but it's only-"

"Because you work with her. Last time it was only because she picked on you. Next time it'll be because you're married and have a bunch of little Arnold-babies. The End! Thank you for playing!"

"Grandpa, I'm not going to marry Helga."

"So you're a fortune teller now?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Arnold, would you like to hear a story?"

I looked at him in mild defeat and watched as he stood up to reach for a dusty old photo album that sat next to the album of Grandpa, Great Aunt Mitzi and Pooter.

"Sure, Grandpa."

He sat down with a grunt and dusted off the cover of the album.

"Did I ever tell you about when I grew up in this very neighborhood, Arnold?"

I smiled and shook my head. Throughout my life in the boarding house, I'd heard enough young-Grandpa stories to tell them all by heart, however; I knew how much he enjoyed telling them, so I listened intently through each and every story and simply felt grateful that I could hear about "Steely Phil's" glory days.

"Must have been over 80 years ago when it all started-"

"When what started, Grandpa?"

"I'm getting there, Arnold. Hold your horses, Shortman!" He smiled and opened up the album and as he did so, the binding let out a weak creak. "Now, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, it must have been over 80 years ago and I was a mere seven years old when it all started. Well, when my memory starts that is. I tell ya Arnold, one day when you're my age, you'll lot it all too! And you're already halfway there!" he laughed hard and I shook my head while shooting him a serious look.

"Grandpa..."

"Okay, maybe you're a third of the way there. Anyways, like I was saying, Hillwood sure was different in those days. The land was a lot more empty and all we had was the fresh air and each other and not those cellular phone thingys your people are always on."

I looked down at the photo album and was surprised to see pictures that I had never seen before. In the top right, there was a picture of Grandpa playing stick ball with some of the neighborhood kids. Just below it was a picture of him with HIS parents and next to that was a picture of him and a girl who looked vaguely familiar.

"Oh we'd have so much fun in those days. Playing stickball in the street, playing marbles until we lost all our favorites, chasing the neighbor's dog around down, eating raspberries-"

"But I thought you said-"

"Never eat raspberries, Arnold. That is one mistake I'll never make again.

I chuckled and turned the page of the album to see more picture of Grandpa as a boy and all of the friends I had heard him talk about over my 17 years; predominately Jimmy Kofka.

Grandpa had been pretty bummed when he died last year. Although he shrugged it off by saying, "Well, I finally beat him at something!" everyone- even the borders -knew he was deeply hurt by it. Jimmy had been his best friend almost his whole life, even though they fought over who was better 24/7. It hurt to think that one day, Gerald and I would be that old and fighting that same thing: death.

"Oh that Jimmy Kofka; always fighting me for everything. He once beat me up for the last card to his baseball card collection just so he could have the whole card series first."

"Really?"

"Of course not, Arnold!"

"But-"

"You've always been so easy to pick on, Shortman. That's probably why your little friend with the one eyebrow does it all the time." he laughed again at his own joke and I sighed heavily.

"She hasn't done it for a while now, Grandpa. At least, she hasn't tried to make my life miserable."

"Isn't that a good thing? Thought you wanted her off of your back."

"Well, I did. But, things are different."

"They are?"

"She just showed up one day acting really nice. She hasn't picked on anyone for a long time. And while we're with friends, she just seems overly nice... but when she's with me, she's finally started to open up. For the first time it's like I'm seeing the real Helga. I just wish she'd act the same way with the gang as she does with me."

"Hmm, thought she'd hit that stage next year..."

"What?"

"Uh... Jumpin' Jehosaphat! I'm hungry! An old man's gotta eat, right?"

"But you just ate, Grandpa. That sub...?"

"You know me, Arnold. Goes right through me and I'm hungry again! You want something? No? I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!"

I sighed and smirked to myself as he hurried out of the room to leave me by myself with the album. Curious, I flipped to the next page and smiled to see the memories that lay on it. Every picture of his friends held some element that seemed familiar to me. There was a girl who was tall and thin like Sheena and next to her stood a short girl with glasses like Phoebe. In one picture, there was a game of stickball in which Grandpa was at the bat and that one familiar girl was the umpire. I scrunched my eyebrows together and stared at that picture for a while before giving up and turning to the next page. There was that same girl scowling at Grandpa on the sidewalk outside of Slausen's. The girl's hair was in pigtails and I couldn't help but think back to Helga and myself . Grandpa soon came waltzing back in with his new sandwich and plopped down beside me, taking the album from my lap.

"Whattya looking at, Arnold?" he asked almost knowingly and took a bite of his sandwich. I brushed off some of the crumbs that he spilled onto the album and pointed to the picture.

"Who was that?"

"Oh I told you this story before. I'm sure you don't want to hear it again."

I looked at him in shock.

_He NEVER backs down from telling a story, even if I have heard it seven billion times. _

"Grandpa..."

"Alright, but only if you're SURE, absolutely, positively sure you want to hear it, then and only then will I tell you."

I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"I'm sure, Grandpa."

"Don't have to tell me twice! Now, let's see here... where to begin? Oh, I know!" he pointed to the picture I had been fixated on. "Gertie was a mean one, she was. Every day she'd call me names like chin-boy and make fun of how I batted at stickball. I never was all that good, but man it made me so mad. No matter where I went she was pouring tacks on my seat or sticking her gum in my hair or blaming ME for things that she had done just so I would get in trouble." He laughed and shook his head at the memories. "So one day after a game of stickball, I confronted her about it."

"You did? And what happened?"

"She laughed at me and called me a buck-toothed Nancy boy for the rest of the day."

"So what did you do?"

"Well Arnold, I gave up. Just like that, I stopped trying to defeat her game because I knew she'd stop on her own time. At least I hoped she would."

"And did she?"

He flipped the album pages to almost the last page. There on the page was Grandpa and the same girl laughing together.

"One day, she suddenly stopped paying any attention to me. She stopped picking on me and all together left me alone."

"Wow... sounds like what Helga has been doing."

"Weird...huh?"

"Grandpa? How old were you when that happened?"

"Well Shortman, I must have been at least a whole year older than you are now." He looked over to me while I nodded and processed the information. Unfortunately, my brain couldn't focus and instead continued to focus on Helga's latest moves and actions.

"So you guys became friends then?"

"Not at ALL. She had been acting so strange that I couldn't take it anymore."

"So? What did you do?"

"In those kinds of situations, I had to just let it go. I told you that, Arnold. Follow your instincts."

_My instincts want me to kiss Helga, Grandpa. _

"Eventually," he turned the page to reveal pictures of the girl outside Sunset Arms, "she moved in the boarding house after her dad lost his job. She was devastated."

"And THEN you became friends."

"Not quite, Arnold. In fact, sometimes we FELT like friends. A lot of the time though, she'd come out with some rude comment and shut me out. Boy did she drive me wild."

"I can imagine... how mad that would have made you. I mean, to have her acting so nice and then-"

"No, Arnold. Wild as in..." his tone suddenly turned serious, "...I liked her. Oh yes, she made my legs go all wobbly like Jello she did. And I couldn't figure out why-"

"Because she'd always been so mean to you."

"Exactly, Shortman!"

I looked down at the picture of them outside the boarding house and took the album from him to study the picture hard. The girl just looked so familiar and I couldn't put my finger on what it was about her.

"So you liked her. Then what?"

"Well Arnold, one day I asked her why she suddenly started treating me so nicely. Of course, she denied any theory I posed, but no theory more than when I asked if she liked me."

"So... she liked you all along?"  
>"Sure did, Arnold. Then we lived happily ever after." he smiled and got up to leave the room.<p>

"But Grandpa... how could you live happily ever after if you married-"

"Turn the page there, Shortman."

Sure enough, I hadn't even been on the last page of the album. My eyes widened as I caught glimpse of the final photograph.

"...Grandma..."

Grandma was leaning against the wall with a smile plastered on his face.

I felt so stupid. Gertie? Gertrude? I didn't think it all through ever since Grandpa first told me this story. Now that I thought about it, I had never even asked Grandpa how him and Grandma met.

"After all that she put me through, I knew that only someone who REALLY cared would waste so much effort to pay that much attention me, good or bad. She was the only girl for me." he smiled a melancholy smile and looked down at his feet for a brief moment. "She always will be."

I looked down at the picture one last time. They were so happy. I couldn't imagine Grandma being any less than happy and nice as Grandpa had said she was, but that was only because Grandpa had always kept her so happy even through the sickness.

I remembered when Grandma had been officially diagnosed when I had just turned seven. Grandpa had sat me down to explain just what 'Dementia' was.

_ "Where were you Grandpa?"_

_He was hanging his coat up and setting his hat on top of a nearby shelf that I was still too short to reach. _

_ "We were at the Doctor, Shortman."_

_ "What for? Are you okay?"_

_He kneeled down to my level and put a gentle hand on my left shoulder. _

_ "How about you meet me in the living Room and I can make us some Hot Cocoa? Whattya say, Arnold?"_

_With a smile, I scurried to the Living room and turned on the TV to watch _Yo Ernest! _It wasn't long before Grandpa showed up with two mugs of piping hot cocoa as he had promised. _

_ "Be careful of the cocoa, Arnold. It's really hot now and you don't want to burn off your tongue." _

_The way he spoke had a hint of preoccupation to it and it wasn't long before _Yo Ernest! _was over and I shut off the TV. _

_ "You can keep the TV on, Shortman. I don't mind." he tried to smile and I shook my head. _

_ "You seem sad." _

_He shrugged slightly and thought for a moment as if deciding whether or not to do something. _

_ "You might as well know now, Arnold. I know you might not understand what I'm about to tell you, but I need you to listen closely, okay?"_

_I nodded my head and sat on my legs while looking at Grandpa intently. _

_ "Today the doctor told us that Pookie has Dementia."_

_Afraid of the answer, I asked, "What's Dementia, Grandpa?"_

_ "How do I explain this..." he muttered while fidgeting in his seat a little bit. "Grandma's brain is getting old, Shortman. And because it's getting old, She's been acting really weird." _

_ "Is she going to get better?"_

_He took a breath and looked away from me. _

_ "Sure, Shortman."_

_ "Is it going to happen to you too, Grandpa?"_

_He offered a tiny smile and shook his head. _

_ "No, Arnold. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."_

Later I discovered his promise was futile. I watched as her holidays became mixed up and her cooking became questionable. I took notice of the things she'd say and do and rack my brain to make sense of it all. Grandpa had always told me to go along with the crazy nicknames and skewed ideas of things, always promising she'd get better, always promising it wouldn't happen to him.

Luckily, his promise had stuck; at least half of it that is.

"It's been hard Arnold, to watch her suffer like she is." I didn't know how to respond to how serious he was being with me. I was so used to his joking manner and constant teasing. I watched him shake his head for a moment. "Anyways, Arnold. Point is sometimes in life you don't know what you want until it's right in front of you. You'll never know until you ask, Arnold."

I looked at him while mildly distorting my face.

"What? Ask who, what, Grandpa?"

His face lit up for a moment.

"When you know, you'll ask, Shortman."

He left the room for the bathroom just then which left me alone with the album for the second time. Still open to the page of Grandpa and Grandma's smiley wedding picture, I smiled at how young and happy they looked.

_You'll never know until you ask, Arnold. _Grandpa's voice was ringing in my head. _You'll never know until you ask. Did you hear me, Arnold? You'll never know until you ask... _

With one more look at the picture, I shut the album and dug out my phone to dial her number.

I'd ask. I'd ask alright.

I was glad that Gerald and I had discussed the idea of a possible double date with him, me, Helga and Phoebe on the car ride home yesterday. So why not put it into action?

The dial tone sang in my ear as my thoughts continued to spin in my head.

_But what if she says no? What if she DOESN'T like me like that and I'm overlooking her feelings? What if-_

"A-Arnold?"

"Helga...um, Hi."

"What did you call for? If you need me to work for you I can-"

"Would you go to dinner with me?" Her end of the conversation went dead and I could feel my heart pounding with each extended moment of silence. "I mean... like a... a double date. With Gerald and Phoebe. At Chez Paris... if you don't want to, that's fine. I just thought it could be fun if we could-"

"Well, uh, sure Arnold."

"G-good." I rubbed the back of my neck and took a deep breath to calm my shaken nerves. "I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday."

"Okay, Arnold. I guess I'll see you later."

I looked at the phone in my hand after she hung up. Without much thought, I called Gerald almost immediately.

"Wassup, man?"

"It's on."

"_Pop Daddy_? No WAY! I haven't seen that show since-"

"No, Gerald. The date that we talked about yesterday."

His voice sounded slightly less enthused and he fumbled with the phone while I heard him turn off the TV.

"Oh. Well when is it? I asked Phoebe about it today and she's in whenever we are."

"Saturday at Seven."

"Chez Paris?"

"Where else?"

"Alright man. I'll be at your place around six. Helga actually agreed to this?"

"Yea... I kinda just asked her."

"Mmm mm mm. You are one bold kid, Arnold."

"Sure, Gerald. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey Arnold?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think _Pop Daddy_ will ever come back?"

I laughed into the receiver.

"Sure, Gerald. Maybe when _Yo Ernest!_ starts airing again."

"Righteous. Seeya Arnold."

I hung up and tried to wipe the smile from my face.

Saturday could not come fast enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well guys that's the end of that chapter!<strong>_

_**What do you think? Excited for the date?**_

_**I'm excited to write it! **_


	13. Helga, You've Got Some 'Splaining To Do!

_**Well guys, this is the longest one yet! This chapter is chock full of fun little goodies and I REALLY hope you guys will laugh, and just all in all enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet, so I'll just stop talking and let you guys get on with chapter 13! **_

_**dclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!**_

_**R&R and ENJOY! **_

_**Polkahotness xoxo**_

* * *

><p>***HELGA***<p>

"I look ridiculous."

"Nonsense!"

"I'm not going out like this, Rhonda. Are you even sure this is going to work?"

"Absolutely _positive._ There is no WAY he'll be able to resist you in this little number. After all, it _is_ a Jimmy Choo original!"

"But, is he even into that kind of stuff?"

"He's a man, Helga. This dress _totally_ accentuates your curves. You look _fabulous_. Trust me."

* * *

><p>I felt like a runaway clown from a nearby traveling circus as I walked home from Rhonda's house. She had been nice enough about the whole thing and it hadn't been TOO hard to play nice for the few hours that I was there, but all I could think was that the whole situation was overkill.<p>

The dress that Rhonda had (kindly) bought for me was tighter than my skin. It was deep red and had a slit on the back that went up to my mid thigh. I wasn't entirely sure how I'd get underwear on under the "little number" more or less get the damn thing on without losing ten pounds. The heals she had me wear were even worse. They must have been over 5 inches high and I could barely handle standing still in them. I could just see myself waving to Arnold and walking to his car. I could see him smiling back and I could almost feel myself go weak at the knees at such a smile directed at me. I could imagine myself trying to take a step and looking almost as bad as Eugene the klutz himself falling to the ground like some poor unfortunate mer-person trying to walk on land with their fins.

"This date was doomed before it even had a chance..." I muttered to myself with a sigh and walked up the steps of my stoop to get into the safety of my house.

"Hello, Helga!"

I near jumped at the greeting and had to refocus my eyes in order to see Phoebe clearly as she stood before me.

She was wearing a strapless navy blue dress that had a 'fun and flirty edge to it' as Rhonda would say. While it stopped just before her knees, it jutted outward to flow easily with the breeze, or any other form of wind for that matter. Over her shoulders rested a white cardigan and dusting her collar bone was a light layer of body glitter. Her black hair was pulled back into it's usual half ponytail, but with a rose that matched her dress perfectly and her nails were painted with a white color nail polish, the topcoat being a clear coat with specks of glitter in it. To top it all off, Phoebe had on silver-glittered flats as she would never wear heals (she found no need to try and make herself something she wasn't, even if that were tall). I glanced at the floor around her that had flecks of silver from her shoes buried inside the carpet's fibers and I was suddenly glad that my outfit didn't have a speck of glitter attached to it.

_Although, Phoebe might rub some off on me. _I swallowed hard to avoid chuckling at my inner thought.

"Oh...er...Hey there Pheebs. I thought you were coming over at 6:45?"

"Well Helga," she looked down at her glittered feet as a bright blush slowly pooled on her cheeks, "as I was getting ready I had the realization that I was..." she looked up for a moment and met my eyes as she took a sharp intake of breath, "well, I realized that I was terribly nervous."

I couldn't help but smile at her and shrug slightly.

"Not a problem, Phoebe. All I have to do is put on my dress and then we can watch some TV or something to take our minds off of it."

Phoebe didn't need to ask to know that I was just as nervous as her, if not more. However, I wasn't surprised at what she DID ask when I walked out of my bathroom practically begging for her assistance with the zipper.

"Helga..." she struggled to say while equally struggling to zip up the zipper even an inch up my back, "I know you have...well...filled out since...we were younger...but..." she groaned and took a breath, "I can't help but wonder why it is you chose a dress this...tight."

I sucked in my breath and tried to push my boobs into my chest in hopes that the zipper might inch its way up my back with a little more ease.

"Not...my...choice..." I said through clenched teeth while squeezing my eyes shut.

After a few moments of fighting with the dress and incoherent sentences, we managed to finish zipping it up and I waddled over to the full-length mirror.

"Well, this is...different."

"You look spectacular Helga, but it doesn't look very comfortable on your part."

"Well you know what Rhonda always says," I started and she nodded her head while we said in unison, "Without pain there is no beauty."

With my tongue sticking out, I lifted up my foot to try and fit my stiletto onto my tiny feet which ultimately was a bust as I couldn't get my right foot any higher than midway up my left calf. After a moment's thought, I decided to try and bend down to get the shoe on when a sudden ring chimed through my house and I fell over with my 5 inch heel in hand.

"That can't be them, it's only-" I looked over to the digital clock sitting on my night stand, "-6:52."

"I suppose they were as anxious as we were, don't you think, Helga?"

"I guess, but we have a minor problem here Pheebs."

I heard one of the boys slowly open the door and call out, "Helga? Phoebe? Are you guys here?"

"Of course they're here, they're probably still getting ready. Stop overreacting man, and cool out."

I felt my heart start to race in my chest as I flopped around on the floor in a pathetic attempt to get up.

"And what's that, Helga?"

"I'm kind of trapped on the floor."

Her eyes widened and I reached out for her hand as she scurried to my side to help me stand up again. Now, this may not sound like a completely impossible task, but somehow Jimmy Choo was cursing me through his clothes. I had the strangest feeling that he didn't find me worthy enough to be in his clothing and thus was thwarting any attempt at happiness by keeping me stranded on my floor.

_But that's ridiculous. Suck it up and stand the HELL up or Arnold and Geraldo are going to leave before the night you've been looking forward to your WHOLE LIFE has even STARTED! _

"At least they could answer, us."

"Gerald..."

"What? Maybe if we just went up there for a little peek-"

"You are NOT suggesting we SPY on them are you?"

"Shh! Arnold, I was only saying-"

"Not a chance. Not happening. No way."

"Then stop pacing and take a deep breath. For the both of us."

I was listening intently to their muffled conversation below us and was starting to feel slightly woozy that Arnold, ARNOLD, was pacing out of nervousness for OUR double date.

"I don't know Gerald, she's just so different. I can't wait. I'm anxious."

"Mmm mm mm... you got it BAD, my brother."

I looked up at Phoebe as she was tugging at my arm to help me onto my feet.

"Did you hear that, Pheebs?"

She dropped my arm making me fall back to lie on the floor with a thump; my face buried into the carpet while she looked around like a threatened owl.

"What? Hear what, Helga?"

"Jeez Pheebs, it's just Arnold and Gerald talking downstairs."

"Oh..." she searched for my hand once more and pulled as hard as she could to get me back up again. "What are they saying?"

"Well," I grumbled as I finally stood back on my feet, Phoebe dropping to her knees to assist me in getting my heels on. "Gerald is telling Arnold to calm down. Although, Gerald himself doesn't sound too calm himself."

This brought about a pink hue to her cheeks and she stood up while patting my shoulder.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Arnold's car smelled like the ocean. Rather, it smelled as heavenly as that shampoo he uses which after MUCH investigation, I still had yet to name.<p>

The car itself wasn't very big which provoked a problem for me and the devil dress. Lucky for me, Gerald took shotgun and Phoebe and I scrunched ourselves in the back so I could sprawl out without exactly 'sitting.'

The car ride itself was awkwardly quiet. In an effort to add some noise, Arnold had on some soft jazz music that I remembered hearing while hiding in his closet and sleeping behind the couch in his room. I found myself humming softly along with the melody.

"Helga, I didn't know you listened to jazz." Arnold said while looking at me in the rear-view mirror and turning into the _Chez Paris_ parking lot.

"Uh-"

"Helga's just always loved jazz." Phoebe quickly sputtered out as Gerald got out of the car to retrieve Phoebe from the back seat.

Arnold turned off his car and I mouthed a 'thank you' in Phoebe's direction. It wasn't long before he was opening the door and offering me his hand before taking a moment to look at me.

"Um, Helga... Why are you sitting diagonally in my back seat?"

Phoebe and Gerald were holding hands and watching me from behind Arnold. My best friend hand already covered for me once, and I wasn't about to have her do it for me again.

"Oh, you know me. I just...love being...comfortable. Sprawling out. You should try it sometime." I hurried through my lame explanation and took his hand as his mere touch sent an electric current through my body. "I mean..." I crawled out of the car as best as I could and stood up to 'smooth out' my crimson colored second set of skin and forced a big smile.

"Whatever you say, Helga."

* * *

><p>While waddling up to the door (yes, literally waddling), I leaned over to whisper to Phoebe while Gerald and Arnold discussed the busy parking lot and plethora of stupid drivers.<p>

"Phoebe... how am I going to sit down?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Helga. I was precisely thinking the same thing. You couldn't possibly stand the whole dinner."

"What you girls whispering about back there?" Gerald inquired while looking back with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, nothing." I said with a smile and sugar coated my tone of voice. I watched as Geraldo and Arnold exchanged a look.

"What are you two in the mood for eating?"

"Well," Phoebe started as we walked to stand in line at the hostess' pedestal, "personally I've always wanted to try the _Blanquette de Veau_ but I'm afraid I've never had the chance."

Our group took a few steps forward as one of the reservations ahead of us were taken away to be seated. My mind spun with ideas of how to sit down during this date, and I couldn't find a single one that wouldn't have me looking like some big buffoon.

"Helga?" Arnold was looking at me while Phoebe and Gerald continued on with their conversation.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Arnold. What was it you said?"

He watched me blankly and repeated himself.

"I uh, I asked you how things have been at home lately."

"Oh," _He cares about my FAMILY... oh... _"they're fine I guess. Thank you for asking." I shot him a winning smile as we took a few more steps to approach the pedestal. We were to be seated next and I felt my insides scrunch together even tighter than the dress had made them be.

"Well, I guess that's...er...good, Helga."

"Uh...Hi." Brainy breathed before us as he stood with four menus in hand.

"Hi, Brainy. I didn't know you worked here." Arnold said as we slowly followed him towards the back of the restaurant.

_Of COURSE Brainy had to work at Chez Paris. Just the Pataki luck to have such an unfortunate thing happen to ME on this particular day._

I wanted to scream, but instead, I forced a smile in Brainy's direction and followed closely by Arnold. I was going to be nice even if it would kill me. I hadn't waited my whole life for Arnold just to blow it with some rude comment or some scowl.

_CLEARLY he likes the NICE Helga. So get WITH it and make nicey-nice ya dope!_

The table that Brainy led us to was right next to a big open window with full access to the glittering lights outside. In the center of the table was a flickering candle just as I had remembered it to have. It seemed like only yesterday that I had taken these exact same people to this very restaurant and screwed up the entire shindig. I guess it ended up okay, but Arnold got stuck with me for dish duty and my memory couldn't recall if he had seemed like he liked that or not. I scrunched my eyebrows together in deep concentration in hopes that the memory would somehow show up, but was quickly distracted.

"Uh...here we...go." Brainy breathed and set down the menus, clearly watching my every move. I looked down to see that Arnold was pulling out my chair for me to sit down with a smile on his face. I glanced over at Phoebe who was scrutinizing my movements.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly tried to slink down into the seat, my hand grabbing onto the top of the chair. I could feel my cheeks flushing from embarrassment and I was trying with all my might to keep my temper at bay. After a moment, I stood straight up again and took a breath.

"I uh... I think I forgot something in your car, Arnold."

He looked at me sympathetically and smiled.

"Okay. You want me to get it for you?"

"No, no no no no it's fine, I'll go get it."

"Well would you like me to come with you?"

"Er...no it's fine, Arnold. Why don't you sit here and order and I'll be right back. Okay?"

"I guess so, sure. The car is unlocked." he sat down in his seat and I tried my best at a flirty wave before tottering off for his car.

The moment I entered the parking lot, I leaned up against the side of the building.

"How could this be HAPPENING? My love awaits my return and yet I can't return for fear of being unable to sit beside his beautiful oblong-shaped head. Oh Arnold, how I long to be beside you, how I yearn to giggle at all your jokes and coo at your philosophical interests and thoughts. If only I hadn't agreed to wear such a dress that suffocates and hugs on to my every curve yet keeps me apart from you... Oh Arnold!"

Just behind me I heard the door creak open and I turned around to find Brainy sticking his head out the crack of the door.

"Well hi there, Brainy. I see your breathing as usual."

He stared at me for a long moment and I sighed before turning around to waddle passed Brainy back inside the restaurant and to our table in the back.

"Sorry about that, guys." I offered a smile and rested my hand on my empty chair.

"What did you have to get, anyways?" Gerald asked and my eyes started to widen.

"Um, er, just some uh, gum. For after dinner." I blinked a few times and then reached down to grab the menu. "Now, what to eat, hmm?"

"Helga," Arnold asked, "aren't you going to sit down?"

I looked at him, then Gerald and finally Phoebe before smiling brightly and tossing the menu down onto the table. Brainy was already headed for our table to take our orders and the moment he got there, I yelled out the first thing I could think of to eat, and booked it for the bathroom. Booked it, that is, as fast as I could in my situation.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You are HELGA. G. PATAKI. You can DO this. After all, the boy asked you out on the date in the first place, so he already likes you. Criminy!"

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about it, Helga."

I looked at Phoebe who had wandered into the bathroom and made eye contact with me through the mirror.

"I can, and I will, Pheebs. I can't even sit down for cripes sake."

"Helga, I'm sure he would understand."

"He wouldn't, Pheebs. I'm the new Helga- the nice, kind, sweet Helga and THAT'S who he wants to be here with. Not some wacko who can't even pop a squat."

"Helga, I don't think that's the Helga-"

"I mean I've been in love with this kid since Pre-K and here I am, blowing everything."

"I surely don't think that you are blowing anything. But Helga-"

"All I can do is smile and be everything he wants. Be that Helga I KNOW he'll like."

"Helga, you aren't listening-"

"And I mean, Dr. Bliss' advice about being nice and whatnot worked before so why wouldn't it work now? He fell for the nice Helga, so he'll fall for her again. It's foolproof."

"But Helga-"

I turned around to look at her directly instead of through the mirror.

"Thanks, Pheebs. You're a great friend. This is gonna work, right?"

She looked down at her hands as she wrung them together and took in a deep breath before looking back at me with a small smile.

"Of course, Helga."

By the time we got back to our seats, the food was already there and I stood by my chair for a long moment.

"Now are you here to stay or are you gonna run off again, Pataki?" Gerald asked while taking a bit forkful of whatever it was that he was eating and shoving it in his mouth. Arnold looked to me expectantly.

"Why, yes Gerald. That is what I was planning to do." I reached out for the table and managed to somehow get to a fairly comfortable seated position and beamed at Phoebe who flashed me an encouraging thumbs up.

"Well, now that we're all here, Gerald was asking about work." Arnold said to me as he spread butter on a piece of french bread.

"Really, now?" I asked with a smile plastered on my face. _You got this, Helga old girl. Just keep smiling. _"And what about exactly?"

"Well," Arnold seemed to be getting flustered and he just stared at me while continuing his recap. "I told him about how Bethany is looking for a new manager and was considering one of us. But I told her I wasn't interested."

"Why is that?" I asked and took a small bite of my food and tried to remember about what Rhonda told me about the chewing thing.

_Mouth closed at ALL TIMES, Helga. Nobody wants to be on a date with a COW and for God's sake, remember the number 23. 23 chews before you swallow, otherwise you'll scarf down your food. We can't have that, now can we? _

"Well, I don't know if I'm planning on staying there much longer."

I dropped my fork and it made a loud _Clang!_ which caused some of the nearby parties to look over my way. I felt my cheeks get hot and my heart start to race.

_Not planning on staying? _

"O-oh? And, and why would- why wouldn't you stay?"

He shrugged and took a sip of his water before looking back down at his plate.

"I'm just not entirely sure if that's where I'd like to stay. Besides, I think you would make a much better manager."

"Nonsense," my voice was wavering and I tried to focus on my food, "I couldn't possibly run a store."

"But Helga," I could feel Gerald and Phoebe's eyes watching us as we discussed the matter further, "Slausen's has so many memories for you. After all, you even told me that-"

"Arnold."

"-Slausen's was where you-"

"Arnold, please, not here, okay?" _Keep it together. Focus on smiling. You can do this. _I was wiggling in my seat afraid of where he was going. What he was going to reveal.

"-would go when-"

"Arnold..." I pleaded with him, my eyes staring deep into his.

"Helga, I don't understand why you're acting like this. You were so open to talking about it before. You're... not acting like yourself."

"Arnold, I, that was at work. I was a different- Arnold,"

"I just, I thought that maybe we could all get to see that you that I get to see."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

The room felt like it was spinning and I was fighting the feeling that was slowly taking over my body.

"You don't usually act like this. You're usually-"

"I'm what, Arnold?"

"Helga. You're Helga."

I looked around at our table as all eyes were directed at me. I didn't understand what was going on. My mind couldn't comprehend the words that Arnold was saying and my dress suddenly felt tighter than it had been before.

"I, I... I have to go." I shot up out of my seat and felt a sudden breeze on my butt. My face drained all color as I reached back only to realize that my dress had completely ripped up to my waist and I grabbed the split fabric to try and cover my now exposed self.

Without looking back, I ran away as fast as I could and as far away as my legs could take me.

If I hadn't been crying so hard, I could have sworn that Brainy was calling after me from the hostess pedestal.

* * *

><p>When I was little, I used to watch Olga bawl her eyes out at those stupid chick flick movies. When I'd ask her why she was blubbering like that, she'd always answer (mid-sob of course) that sometimes the most painful moments in life were the most beautiful.<p>

Now, I never understood what the hell she meant by that, but while I sat on the curb by the bus stop sign, I tried to find some way to make how hurt and broken I felt inside become beautiful.

"But you've never been beautiful, Helga. Why start now?"

I watched as the cars sped passed me and I buried my face into my hands so nobody just passing by could see Helga G. Pataki cry over something as stupid as some football-headed boy.

I heard footsteps come up behind me and stop a few feet from me. She didn't need to talk for me to know who it was.

"Helga, I'm so sorry." Phoebe said as she moved to sit beside me on the curb; her small hand reaching over to rub my back as it heaved from each deep sob.

"I...I just don't...don't understand what...what happened..."

All my life, Phoebe had been the only one to really see me cry. Olga never had (though I'm sure she always WANTED to so she could come and be the big sister of the year), Lord knew that Miriam or Big Bob never had, not even Dr. Bliss had in all my years of sessions with her. No, Phoebe had always been the one to listen and rub my back no matter what I had done wrong. While I didn't cry often, especially not like this, it was nice to know that I always had her to be there and accept me for who I was in all my pathetic weeping glory.

"I'm such... such a loser, Phoebe."

"My mother always told me that to cry is to be strong. I don't think you are a loser, Helga. You just made a mistake. Arnold feels really bad about snapping at you like that."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does, Helga. Gerald is talking with him now. Arnold is a very understanding person, Helga and I think you should give him more credit-"

"Phoebe, I've been giving him all the credit in the world since I was three years old." I sat up to look at her with puffy red eyes. "Maybe I was wrong. Was it wrong of me to have such complete faith in a boy? In a wonderful, amazing, noble boy who only-"

"Snap out of it, Helga." Phoebe stated rather firmly and pulled her hand away from my back to rest it in her lap. "I don't think it was wrong," her voice softened, "what I do think, however; is that you didn't act like yourself tonight. Perhaps that is why Arnold reacted the way he did."

I looked at her for a moment.

"So what you're saying is... I need to do better on Dr. Bliss' assignment?"

"Well, yes Helga, but I think that when she first assigned it, you misunderstood-"

"Hey Phoebe?" Gerald said from behind us and I jumped at the sound of his voice, Phoebe instantly turning around to look at him.

"Ge-Gerald, what are you doing here? Where's Arnold? Certainly you didn't leave him in the restaurant-"

"Well, I did. I thought maybe you could go talk to him. From a female's perspective. I mean the guy listens but sometimes he just doesn't get it when I tell him."

"Sure, Gerald. I can go talk to him." She stood up and patted my shoulder once more. "Try to be open, Helga. I know you can do it." With a warm smile, she headed for _Chez Paris_ once again to leave me with Tall Hair Boy.

_This canNOT be happening. _

Gerald sighed and walked over to take Phoebe's spot.

"So Helga G. Pataki. Never thought I'd see the day that you were crying."

"Gerald, if you knew what was good for you, you'd keep your mouth shut."

"_There's_ that spitfire. What happened to her?"

I sighed.

"What does it matter, Gerald? And why would I even tell you anyways?"

"Because I'm best friends with the guy you've been in love with since Urban Tots days."

I looked at him incredulously.

"Ah, you thought I didn't know, didn't you? Well under this head of GREAT hair, is a pretty smart guy whether you think so or not. What do you say to that?"

Remaining silent, I let the lack of words speak for me and Gerald took a deep breath while leaning back on his hands.

"What I don't understand, is why you never told him. We both know how dense Arnold is. All my life he's only ever seen what was spelled out for him which meant he truly thought that you hated him."

"Who says I didn't?"

"You."

I rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means that whatever it is that you've done these past two months has shown him otherwise."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. Just like how that dress you're wearing was YOUR idea and NOT Rhonda Lloyd's."

"How did you-"

"C'mON Helga. This has a Lloyd's name all over it. How about we stop with all the guessing game crap and actually talk. You can't avoid it forever."

"I sure as hell can."

"You can try, Helga. And I'll go on and Arnold will go on and PHOEBE will go on watching you try to avoid all these feelings you got for Arnold and one day when you're miserable and wishing you had said something NOW instead of at our thirty year reunion, you'll wish you DIDN'T try to avoid it forever. Because forever, is one HELL of a long time."

I stared at him with my eyes narrowed.

"What's your point, Johanssen?"

"My point is _Pataki_, that Arnold likes you. He LIKES you likes you and unless you suck it up and tell him how you REALLY feel as YOURSELF and not some imitation Helga that you parade around, bully or saint, you are gonna spend the rest of your life living alone with a bunch of weird looking cats and unfinished books. You're smart, we all know that Helga, but right now, you are just acting stupid."

I looked out across the street to where a kid was riding his bike around the corner. How many times had I biked around that block as a kid? How many times had I ran into Arnold himself at that corner and stumbled my way through insult after insult in hopes to save myself some face; in hopes to show the world that I wasn't some softy who could be messed with because if I wasn't messed with...

_Then no one could hurt me... _

Was THIS what Dr. Bliss meant by trust? When I could admit that to someone, even myself?

"I mean Helga, the kid can't wait forever like you can."

"Look Gerald-"

"Eh eh eh, save it _Miss_ Pataki. I don't want an apology, and I don't want an insult. I want you to do whatever it is that you did at Slausen's with Arnold to show him why he likes you so much. THAT'S the you that he asked out tonight."

"What does that even-"

"You'll figure it out. If it's one thing that I've learned about you over the years, it's that you aren't one to give up." He smiled and stood up for a moment to stretch his arms above his head. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some internet surfing to do before Timberly hogs MY laptop again to talk to her stupid little friends about whatever it is they talk about for all hours of the night."

I turned around to watch him walk away towards where I imagined Phoebe and Arnold were waiting for him. I could hear the rumbling of the bus approaching the bus stop mixed with the echoed laughter of children playing in the sunset's dull light. While every part of me wanted to ignore all that Geraldo had so _thoughtfully_ pointed out, all I could do was hear Dr. Bliss on repeat in my head.

_Sometimes it takes a big person to listen to other people's criticism, Helga. Maybe it's time you REALLY trusted someone besides me and your journals._

I stood up still holding my dress shut and walked onto the bus with a far off look in my eyes. My mind was still swimming in all the things that had happened since Dr. Bliss had given me that lame-o assignment, but all it got me thinking was:

_What had Dr. Bliss' assignment, REALLY been?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OKAY, now that it's all over, let me quick explain the title. <strong>_

_**When talking with my mom (yes, my mom) about this particular chapter, I wasn't entirely sure how I wanted to get the date to take me to where I needed to go. After I told my mom about Helga's dress, she said that she didn't see Helga wearing such a thing to which I said was the entire point. My mom then told me that I should make a big joke out of the dress being too tight and I could maybe pull an I Love Lucy situation in which she couldn't sit down, couldn't walk properly, just couldn't function without looking completely ridiculous. So I decided to name the chapter in honor of that idea. Sorry, long explanation there. Haha**_

_**Anyways, we're getting towards the end here guys, stay tuned! :) **_


	14. I Know Who I Want To Take Me Home

**_Well guys, it's all come to this!_**

**_Here we are at chapter 14 and i just want you all to know that i love you guys sooooo much! your reviews have helped me in so many ways to make this story the best that i can possibly make it and just thank you! _**

**_We got ONE MORE CHAPTER to go here, so stick around for the next one! and don't forget to R&R this story and tell all your friends and whatnot :) _**

**_next to the ferris wheel chapter, this has been my favorite one to write and i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it! _**

**_AS ALWAYS THE DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! is not mine :( Also! this title is named after some of the lyrics from the ever popular song, "Closing Time." You'll see how it fits in at the end ;) i squealed with delight at how well it fits! hehe _**

**_ENJOY! _**

**_Polkahotness xoxo_**

* * *

><p>***ARNOLD***<p>

"You know what I think, Arnold?"

"And what's that?"

"Pop Daddy was the greatest show to ever grace the television airwaves."

I busted out laughing.

"Sure, Gerald."

"I mean, there was butt kicking, taking names and saving the world from crime."

"You sound like Eugene in his 'Abdicator' phase."

"No I am SERIOUS, Arnold. Hands down- best show."

I put my hands up in surrender.

"Not arguing, Gerald. Just saying."

I moved to lay back on my cot and stare up to the heavens.

While Hillwood was all aglow for the nightlife, I found that looking for the stars in the sky was a more pretty and... comforting sight. The sun had set a few hours ago and I had called up Gerald to see if he wanted to hang out.

He knew I wanted to talk.

I had been avoiding the discussion about the disastrous date and Helga for a full day now and while I had been avoiding TALKING about her, she never seemed to leave my mind.

I looked up at the stars and sighed. Helga was closing with Bethany right now and probably talking about the whole ordeal and here _I _was too afraid to even mention her name more or less talk about everything that had happened the night before.

Then again, Helga didn't really talk to people... at least no one besides Phoebe and even then she didn't tell Phoebe everything; Gerald had told me that.

Regardless, I knew I needed to talk about it sometime, I just wasn't sure when.

All my life I could never figure out why people felt the need to be 'fake.' I just couldn't understand why some people acted one way with some people and a completely different way with others.

_You're so dense, man. _Gerald was always saying that and I supposed he was right. Maybe it was foolish to focus on the good of the world and to hope for the best. Yet at the same token, maybe it's just as foolish to be so pessimistic. I mean, why would you WANT to be miserable?

"Yo, Arnold!"

"Huh?"

"You're doing again..."

"Sorry, Gerald. I guess my mind is elsewhere right now."

I blinked a few times as if clearing my thoughts completely.

"Elsewhere as in on Helga G. Pataki-land?"

"Gerald..."

"I'm serious this time, man. You need to talk about it sometime. I've been here for two hours now and all we've done is stared up at the stars."

What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. But there IS something wrong about shutting the world out. It ain't like you, Arnold."

I sat up on my cot and rested my elbows on my knees while looking out over Hillwood. I could feel Gerald's expecting gaze on me which oddly enough made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I just," I started, "I just don't see why Helga would act like she did. So maybe her dress was a little... tight... but it didn't mean she had to shut us all out."

I fiddled with my lip for a moment as if in deep concentration. When I looked over to Gerald, his eyes had doubled in size.

"You REALLY think her DRESS is why she was acting so weird?"

"Well... why else, Gerald?"

"Mmm mm MM."

"What?"

"I think you need a lesson in females 101."

"I do not. I've had girls-"

"Arnold. Lila liked you for like a WEEK in fourth grade, in sixth grade that Macy girl a year BELOW us asked you out, in ninth grade you were Rhonda's 'summer eye candy' and let's not forget the neverending love affair from my very own Timberly Johanssen."

"What's your point?" I said with my arms stiffly crossed.

"Point is you need women lessons."

"But why?"

He sighed in defeat.

"You think Helga was acting like an overly agreeable business investor because of her DRESS."

"It's a valid theory."

"It is NOT, Arnold. Think about it."

I sat and furrowed my brow while racking my brain for another reason.

_It could be..._

I played dumb for a moment and shrugged.

"She LIKES you, man! Helga G. Pataki LIKES you and she's too stubborn to say it and YOU'RE too blind to see it so i'll spell it out for you like the best friend I am. She. Likes. You."

_Maybe I wasn't THAT dense after all. _

I focused my eyes on a blinking light far off in the distance. Shifting my eyes to focus on nothing in particular as I often did, I took in all of Hillwood's bright lights as a whole instead of individual beams in the horizon. Looking at this, my mind wandered briefly over to thoughts of the Ferris wheel, to thoughts of everything Helga and I had talked about.

It made sense that she liked me, I guess. I felt dumb to have never really considered it before.

"Then... why wouldn't she just tell me?" I asked more to myself than anyone else.

"Maybe she was waiting for you."

"She never gave me the chance, Gerald. She was gone most of the date and then took off after I asked her about her... behavior. I mean," I scoffed slightly, "It was like she was trying to be all sugary sweet like OLGA or something..."

"Ooooooh, you BEST not say that to Helga."

I shook my head still in thought.

"I wasn't going to, Gerald. What I mean was with Helga... it's almost like there's no middle ground. She's either overly sweet or overly mean. Except-"

"Then what is it you DO like about her? Cause you have me completely in the dark, man."

I rested the right half of my face on the heel of my hand and thought. I thought about all the nights we had worked together. I thought about that little glimmer that shone in her eyes whenever we'd talk, or that full-bellied laugh she had whenever some customer came up with a wild request. I even went so far as to think back to P.S. 118 and every name she called me, every prank she pulled and every maniacal laugh that ensued. My mind tried to wrap around every word she had ever spoke to me and every look she'd try to excuse herself from ever giving me. It was the way she was when we were together- the things she'd share with me as if I were the lone person in her world.

Gerald was right- it was there all along and I was too naïve to open my eyes and see it. Or rather, to admit that I saw it and even to admit that I felt it too.

"Gerald, it's-"

"Look I get it, it's personal and between you and her. But Arnold," I looked over to him, "If it's between you and her, you need to talk to HER about it. I may be your best friend, but I sure as HELL am not Helga G. Pataki."

I watched as he stood up from the creaking cot and he gave me a look that only Gerald himself could pull off.

"So I... just... tell her?"

He shrugged and made his way to the door leading downstairs through the boarding house.

"You do whatever feels right, man."

With a quick wave goodnight, he left me alone with my conflicted thoughts and the stars.

I wondered if my dad had ever had this kind of problem. If he had, I wondered how he'd handled it. Helga was the most complex person I'd ever known. The things she'd do, even when we were young would trigger me to think about her for hours, all night even. She was so deep and so smart that I never understood why she always felt the need to be mean.

My thoughts returned to that night at Dinoland; the night I KNEW something was between Helga and me. I'd never seen her so raw and so real.

I'd never seen her so beautiful.

_Wow that sounds cliché. _

But it wasn't! She was HELGA that night. She was witty and sarcastic and caring and open and deep and thoughtful and... herself.

Gerald had asked what it was I could like in Helga G. Pataki. The answer was that I liked the Helga. I liked how she stood apart from the rest of the other girls in our grade. I liked that she took chances and threw caution to the wind. I liked HER and Gerald was right about one thing most of all: I needed to tell her.

I jumped up from my spot on the cot and opened my window that lead to my room and crawled through it. On my bulletin board next to a few random pictures of me with friends and me with the boarders was my work schedule. Scanning it over, I smiled to see tomorrow night we were closing together.

"Tomorrow..." I muttered to myself and then made my way to my bed to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Slausen's had never been busier for a Monday night; at least never any Monday night that I had worked.<p>

I had broken a sweat while making all the food that was being ordered and I was sure Helga was just as busy taking orders and handing food out appropriately up in the front of the restaurant.

Most of the night, we had been too busy to talk which had thwarted all my plans of finally talking about the things I (and maybe Helga too) didn't want to talk about. I always liked to think of myself as a problem solver, more so, a problem conqueror. I didn't like leaving things be, but Helga seemed to be perfectly okay with that.

By the time we closed, we were a half an hour later than usual, and Helga began rushing through her closing duties.

"Hey Helga?"

"What, Arnold?" she replied with a rather cold and uninterested tone.

I focused on the spot of the grill I had been scrubbing and absentmindedly ran the rag over it.

"How-How's it going?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"How's it going. That's your question? How's it GOING?"

"Um, yea. That's my question."

"Seem like a pretty lame question if you ask me."

"You have a better one?" I challenged with a slight smile and waited for her response. I picked up a few dirty dishes after giving up on the grill for a moment.

"Sure. Why are you even talking to me?"  
>I froze momentarily. I wasn't prepared for that one.<p>

Tossing all of my dirty dishes into the sink and rinsing them off, I shrugged despite the fact that Helga couldn't see me.

"We are friends, aren't we?"

"Ha. Friends." I heard her mumble and I closed my eyes to shake my head.

_Really? Friends? Why would you say that? Now she's going to think you think of her as only friends. _

"I-I mean... well what I was trying to say... I meant that-"

"I get it, Football-head. No need to explain."

"But Helga, I-"

"Just drop it, Arnold. I really, REALLY don't want to hear it right now. Let's just close this joint and get out of here." Her tone had a slight somber edge to it.

_At least she's acting like herself..._

I returned to my job and mentally beat myself up about my 'friend' comment.

_There's always after close. She usually waits after close. I can just, stay quiet now and let her think what she wants, though it is probably way off, and wait to talk to her after close. I can do this. _

My mental pep-talk continued on repeat for the next hour and a half that we worked on shutting everything off, cleaning all the equipment and cleaning the floors.

The whole time, Helga never said one word to me.

* * *

><p>Now normally when I'm at work, my phone is off and in my pocket. Bethany had told us numerous times not to break that rule or the phone would be locked in the safe until she saw fit to give it back. While I questioned the legality of such a threat, I didn't try to test it and had never used it once unless I was on break. Tonight, however; seeing as Bethany wasn't here, I decided to shoot a text at Gerald. While he THOUGHT he was a love guru but clearly wasn't, he was the closest thing I had to a REAL one and I needed one badly. We had sped our way through closing and it was drawing near to shut off all the lights and go home. And if Helga had her way, we'd be going home without any issue resolved between the two of us. I felt like I was too late already, and I didn't want to be.<p>

_Gerald, I need your help. _

I tapped my fingers on the sink's edge and waited impatiently as I heard Helga clattering from the front to put all of her dishes away.

_What's up, man?_

He replied within seconds.

_Helga._

I hit send and jumped as I saw Helga approach and shoved the phone in my front pocket.

"H-Helga..."

"I'm done. You done?"

"Well, I-"

"You look done. Let's pack her in and get home. I'm exhausted."

"Well, Helga, see I sort of wanted to-"  
>"Enough chit chat. You can tell me all about your exciting whatever outside. Let's MOVE Arnoldo!"<p>

I frowned slightly and silently begged for Gerald to respond.

Following Helga through Slausen's was agonizing. Every step I took I felt like I was losing some game between us and there wasn't anything I could do about it to change.

_Had I really gone this far with us only to blow it? Maybe that's how Helga had felt... Maybe she was just as nervous or as disappointed as I was. Maybe she didn't even care in the slightest bit. She sure was ACTING that way. She was ACTING like the date hadn't even mattered. _

Once we got outside, Helga reached in her pocket to find the key she had for the store- Bethany LOVED Helga -and with a flick of the wrist, she locked up Slausen's for the night. Tossing the key in the air and catching it, she saluted me, muttered a goodnight while doing something with her hair then pulling her hat over it and headed off for her house.

Defeated, I took out my phone to tell Gerald to never mind, but his text message practically screamed in my face.

_Look Arnold, if this is about telling her or whatever, you just gotta do it. We both know if you don't you'll text me all night asking me questions I DON'T know the answer to and you'll beat yourself up about the whole thing. Just take a risk, man. What have you got to lose, anyway?_

"Helga!"

she spun around and looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"Can we...quick talk for a sec?"

"What for? I have nothing to say."

"I think you do."

She took a few steps towards me and said sternly, "I really DON'T, Arnold."

"Could you just come here and humor me then?"

With a labored sigh she stomped her way to my side and looked at me with a bored expression.

"What is it, _Arnoldo_?"

"You."

"M-me?"

I sat down on the curb and patted the cement next to me as an offer to sit. Looking at my hand and then to my face for a moment, she sighed and plopped down beside me.

"I want to talk about the other night."

"Well I don't, so I'll be seeing ya-"

I grabbed her arm gently.

"Helga, please?"

"Look, it was a big mistake. End of story. GOODNIGHT."

"Why are you acting like this?"

She searched my face for a moment before looking down, picking up a pebble, and chucking it across the street.

"Like what."

"Like that."

"We could go back and forth on this. You gotta be specific."

I lowered my eyes to my feet and moved my toes around in my shoes so I could see them. I was beginning to lose feeling in my feet as my heart had begun to race.

"Like... it's just that... well you've been..."

"Spit it out."

"You've been acting really strange."

She leaned back to rest her weight on her hands and looked up at the stars in the sky. Her face softened and her voice lowered to an almost whisper.

"Sometimes, when I try to avoid things at home, I sit by my window and look out at the moon."

Slightly confused by such a switch in conversation, I looked over at her as she fixated on the sky.

"Why's that?"

She shrugged slightly.

"I dunno. It's easier that way; to focus on something out of this world."

"What does that have to do with-"

She turned her attention back to me.

"Look, Arnold. I'm not like those no-brain pose-able Barbie doll girls in our grade, okay? I don't... run like they do. And if that's the kind of girl you're after... well... I just..." She shook her head and looked away from me. "I just can't be that." I could tell even under the dim light from the moon that her cheeks were flushed with a bright crimson and her voice wavered with each word she spoke. "So just, forget about the date, forget about EVERYTHING and let's just, pretend like it never happened. I-I worked too... too hard to lose everything, including my image."

She stood up just then and without looking at her, I spoke up.

"I don't want you to be like the girls in our grade, Helga."

She didn't move and stood frozen, her eyes locked on me as I remained seated.

"Arnold, I... I... I can't just-"

"I just want you to be yourself."

I stood up and grabbed her had as she turned her head away from me, trying to walk away from whatever it was she was afraid of in me.

"I...I... Look Arnoldo I can't-"

In that moment, I knew just what Grandpa had been talking about when he told me about the question I needed to ask. Without hesitation, I continued on before I lost my nerve.

"Stop saying you can't, Helga. Tell me why you did this... why one minute you're mean as any bully I've ever known and the next you're nicer than... than Lila herself. Tell me... Please."

"I...I..." she sighed and shook her head. "It's none of your BEESWAX, Arnold. Just leave it ALONE."

"No. I'm not going to this time. I left it alone all those years. I just went with it but now I want to know. Why, Helga?"

"Because, because... Because Dr. Bliss told me to."

I looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Dr. Bliss, she told me... she told me to trust people. Said if I trusted people, I could be nicer and... it's stupid Arnold. Just let it go."

"Helga..."

"Why do you even care so much? Huh? Haven't you got something BETTER to do?"

"You're avoiding my question..."

"Fine! You wanna know? It's because I wanted to impress you. I wanted you to see that if you wanted some nice, perky and agreeable girl you had one right here. But as we ALL witnessed the other night while I ran out of Chez Paris with my ass getting a nice breeze on the way out, that was a BUST. A screwed up dream. Hell, a NIGHTMARE."

"It wasn't, Helga. It just wasn't you."

"What do you care anyways?"

"Helga, I care. I always have cared. Why are you acting so stubborn about this?"

"Because that's just the way I am, Arnold. Get it through that weird-shaped head of yours already! I'm Helga G. Frickin-Pataki and if you haven't figured that out yet, then I don't know what-"

I crushed my lips to hers to shut her up.

I had had enough of Helga bashing herself and changing herself for anyone- even if it had been me all along.

My hands were firmly planted around her waist to pull her closer to me and I felt her body almost crumple under my kiss.

Our previous kisses hadn't gone as this one had.

First off, there had been that kiss in _Romeo and Juliet. _That was just a stage kiss, even if Helga had held it out much longer than it needed to be, it was still just a stage kiss. As with the 'kiss' in _Babewatch_ if you could even call it a stage kiss. After that was the kiss on the FTi roof which was very one-sided because I had NO IDEA what was going on, and finally there had been the spin the bottle kiss with Helga all the way back in seventh grade.

Every single one had been awkward because things just hadn't timed out properly, the moments and feelings hadn't meshed together into a proper kiss that meant something to both parties.

This one, however; held every possible feeling one could feel.

There was fear, mainly on my part. As our lips fumbled against the other's, I was afraid that something would happen. I was afraid she might push me away or even yell at me or hurt me. I was afraid something would interrupt us and again, we'd use that lame excuse of 'heat of the moment' again and I was not about to feel that awkward and immature again.

There was tension. We were both clearly holding something back and while I didn't quite know what, it made it that much more forceful between us.

There was joy. I couldn't even express how much I felt to finally finish what had been started up above the world on that Ferris wheel in Dinoland.

And finally, there was passion. I didn't know until my lips were moving with hers just how much passion I could feel about one human being.

All my life Helga had been pushing every button I had just to piss me off, or at least that's what I had thought. As we melted within each other's arms just outside of Slausen's in mid-summer, I knew that we both had understood the other perfectly.

She slowly pulled apart from me.

"A-Arnold..." her voice quivered and I smiled.

"Don't you DARE say this was in the heat of the moment."

"And if I do?"

I smirked.

"I might just have to prove to you that it wasn't."

"Is that some kind of challenge, Hair Boy?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled while leaning in slightly as my lips brushed against hers with every word I whispered.

"Whatever you say, Helga."

As we kissed under that summer moon's light, I reached up to rip off the worn hat that she had worn for so many years since sixth grade and smiled against her lips as I felt what had been hiding underneath it.

I had always loved that bow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well guys, what did you think? <strong>_

_**That ending was inspired by KasuKAPL's "Glad To Be Back" so yea :) thank you dearie! **_

_**Let me know what you guys think and i CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER! (there is gonna be a super mega secret surprise there for you guys too!)**_

_**Mwah! xox  
><strong>_


	15. Benefits of Being the Best Friend

**_HEY GUYS! _**

**_This is IT. And I'm really bittersweet about the whole thing :( you guys have been FANTASTIC and i love EVERY REVIEW this fanfic gets! I really hope you enjoyed this story and if you DID, you should check out some of my others and keep checking back for new ones! i got some more in the works so yay!_**

**_Well, this is chapter 15. Disclaimer as always is i DO NOT own Hey Arnold! i also do not own "Evening Primrose" which is a fantastic and very romantic musical :) _**

**_Check out the surprise at the bottom and don't forget to R&R and let me know what you guys think! _**

**_Polkahotness xoxo_**

* * *

><p>***GERALD***<p>

"Prididdle!" Sid, Helga and I were screaming in unison at the old-school Volkswagen Beetle with it's headlight out as we drove our way to Dinoland. Arnold had offered as his Grandpa had allowed him to borrow the Packard for our second trip of the summer. About a week earlier, Stinky and Sid had shown up to Gerald Field with the 'brilliant beyond brilliant' idea of going to Dinoland again, seeing as we were jipped out of our last experience there thanks to the living klutz. And seeing as Helga stole MY shotgun spot, I was stuck in the back between Sid and Harold.

"That isn't fair! I didn't see it! I want a re-do!"

"Knock it off Pink Boy. Not only did you pull this last time, I won fair and square."

"Who says you won? We said it at the same time."

"**I** say so Popsicle-nose, so shut your trap and admit defeat!"

"How come _Hel_ga always gets to win anyways?" Harold whined. "It isn't fair!"

"_Life _isn't fair, man. Let's face it. It's Helga G. Pataki's game."

"You got THAT right, Ger_aldo_." She twisted her body back to face forward and smirked to herself when Arnold offered his hand for her and she laced her fingers with his.

The gang had been pretty stunned at Rhonda's latest hot gossip. The 'courtship' of Arnold and Helga G. Pataki of all people had to be the weirdest combination since that of Harold and Rhonda herself.

Personally, I never would have paired them together in my right mind, but I didn't see just what the big deal was. When they came out about it, the pairing somehow seemed to make sense.

But MAN was it weird.

Arnold was really happy, so when it came down to it, I couldn't object.

"When are we gonna get there? I'm starving!"

"Boy HOWDY! Can someone shut him up back here?"

"Cool it, man! You're BOTH driving me up a wall."

Arnold made the turn into the Dinoland parking lot and quickly parked the Packard so everyone could get the hell out of the suddenly more-crowded-than-usual car. Across from us was Sheena who had also driven and and who was waving happily our way.

"Hi you guys!"

"Well hi there, darlin'!" Stinky yelled after getting out of the back of Phoebe's car and Sheena's cheeks immediately flushed red at the nickname.

"Lovebirds..." Curly muttered under his breath; his eyes flickering over to Rhonda who definitely had her flirt on with Harold. Curly was still... well... curly.

I walked over to Sheena's truck (it was her dad's and she was "ecstatic to get the chance to drive a truck, even if it did destroy the ozone.") and jumped up to stand in the back of it. Phoebe made her way to Helga who smiled and whispered something in her ear that made Phoebe cover her mouth in that cute little way she does and giggled.

"Future Seniors and rulers of Hillwood High," I said in a booming and rather fantastic impression of an announcer voice while a few people whooped and clapped. "Welcome to Dinoland; the greatest amusement park we have ever been to-"

"The ONLY amusement park we've ever been to." Rhonda corrected me while rolling those eyes of hers.

"Speak for yourself, Princess." Helga sneered and Arnold nudged her with a playful smile.

"Next week," I continued. "we will be entering our final year of High School and this may just be our last trip here as this original gang."

"I thought we were supposed to have fun today!"

"Okay, okay," I said while pointing a threatening finger at Harold. "All I wanna say is let's go out there and finish this summer with a BANG!"

"LET'S GO ON THE DINOWHIRL UNTIL WE THROW UP!" Curly yelled above the cheers and looked around at us expectantly.

"Sure, Curly. You go on ahead and we'll meet you there."

With a spring to his step, he ran off cackling and Helga crossed her arms with a sarcastic grin.

"Poor sick twisted little freak."

Jumping off of the back of Sheena's truck, I patted my hair for a quick second as Phoebe did what she did best: try to organize.

"How exactly should we go about the rides? I'm not so sure that splitting up was the best decision last time."

"I'm with ya Pheebs," Helga agreed. "but we have some _wimps_ in the group..." she eyed Sheena, and Stinky immediately caught on.

"Helga, don't you go makin' funa' my woman."

"Oh it's okay, Stinky. Helga's right, I'm not one for rides. But I'd be happy to stand and hold everyone's things."

"That's really nice, Sheena." Arnold said with a smile. I was surprised at how little he'd said today, but I guessed his mind was just occupied on something else like he tended to do. His arm was firmly planted around Helga's waist and I smirked to myself at the sight.

Arnold and Helga.

My boy and Helga G. Pataki.

It was gonna take me a while to get used to seeing THAT.

"Well I for one don't ind someone carrying my things." Rhonda snubbed and flung her purse at Sheena, who caught it with a surprised look on her face.

"Rhonda, I think what Sheena meant is she'd hold it while we were riding the rides and not carry it while we walk around."

"It's fine, Phoebe. I don't mind."

"Can you believe we're here at Dinoland again, you guys?" Eugene asked in his usual perky sing-song voice of his. "It seems like we were just here!"

"That's because we WERE just here, Eugene." I said while shaking my head a bit.

We started off in search for our first victim-of-a-ride, and Phoebe flitted over to my side. I slung an arm around her shoulder and grinned.

I was one lucky man, I tell you.

"So Geraldo, which ride are we hitting up first?"

"I think we should go on the Pterodactyl Egg Cups, on a counta' it's the best ride here."

"Nice try Stink-O but I think you're a bit off there." Helga stated with a small chortle.

"Well, how about a Tyranoscarous Rex?"

"Not if EUGENE is riding! I'm not getting stuck on that thing with him!"

"Harold, that was just a coincidence. And it was a long time ago." Arnold calmly said.

"Can we just PICK something? I didn't spend my hard earned cash to get in here and listen to you oafs fight about the ride we're gonna go on first." Helga crossed her arms impatiently and Arnold shot her a smile that immediately melted her stoic stance.

Ever since they got together, Helga had really turned into a different, nicer person though it was sometimes hard to catch. No one dared mess with her still, but not because she was threatening to beat anyone to a pulp. Arnold said it had something to do with him and her therapist or something, but the whole thing didn't matter to me; she was a lot more carefree and she seemed comfortable with where she was at when Arnold stuck by her side. Phoebe had agreed with me when we'd discussed it one night at her place. The whole thing seemed to boil down to Arnold and after all these years, I wasn't the least bit surprised. I wouldn't have put them together; yes, but I wasn't surprised that they ended up together.

That Helga G. Pataki (as I'd always said) was one strange girl.

We ended up going to the Tyranoscarous Rex, much to Harold's dismay. Lucky for him and the rest of us, the ride ran pretty smoothly as with the rest of the rides we went on.

The remainder of the day was filled with nonstop waiting in lines, laughs, inside jokes, food and rides of every category. When it came to the water rides, Eugene was practically squealing with delight like the kid had just ran into Liza Minspelli or whoever it was he's always talking about.

By the end of the day there was only one ride we hadn't touched: the Ferris Wheel. After being stuck on that damn ride for however many hours we'd been on it, all of us had pretty much had enough of Ferris Wheels to last us a long time. At least all of us had had enough with the exception of Arnold and Helga.

No one stopped them, and we all waited with Sheena on a nearby bench under the Corndog and Funnel Cake stand. They waved when their cart started on it's way to the top, which was Rhonda's cue to start up with the gossip.

"Arnold and Helga. It's absurd. I will never understand what he sees in that girl. I mean, she didn't even follow through with all my advice." Rhonda crossed her arms and 'hmphed' her new nose up in the air.

"Look who's talking MISS Lloyd. You're with HAROLD!"

"Hey! What's so wrong with being with me? Tell him, Rhonda!"

"Sid, you leave my boyfriend alone. If it wasn't for ME, you'd be alone in your basement doing lord knows what and not out with your beautiful girlfriend." Nadine tried to hide her blush while Rhonda continued. "Besides, we were talking about Arnold and Helga; not me."

"Why do you think they wanted to go on that Ferris Wheel anyways?"

Phoebe and I exchanged a look and shrugged in sync. I watched as Rhonda glanced upwards to their cart as it hung on the wheel getting closer to the top.

"If the boy was smart, he'd do something to keep her around. Afterall, they DID have a BIG smoochfest outside of Slausen's the other week."

"We know, Rhonda. You told everyone."

"Oh Nadine, don't act like you weren't the least bit interested when I called and told you."

"Gosh, maybe he's singing a romantic song for her. Maybe something from 'Evening Primrose!'"

"Eugene. Arnold doesn't sing."

"He was really good in Eugene, Eugene!"

"And WHAT grade was that in again?" I probed with a less than interested look.

"Fourth. But-"

"No buts, Eugene. My boy Arnold doesn't sing." I rolled my eyes and rested my back against the bench.

They'd finally made it to the top and I could see they were talking about something rather animatedly.

"I reckon they're confessing their deep looooooove for each other."

"Well I thought they already did that. Didn't they?" Sheena squeaked. Everyone's eyes gravitated to Phoebe and I; the apparent know all's of their romance.

"Perhaps you're all looking too far into it. Maybe they're having a pleasant and innocent conversation."

The gang busted out into hysterics.

"Yea!" Stinky roared in between laughing fits. "And I don't love Lemon Pudin'!"

"PLEASE, Phoebe. Clearly the two are in love, or something to that caliber. As weird and as twisted as it is." Rhonda chimed in as Harold made a point to stand up and rub his stomach.

"Can we go to the food cave now? I've been waiting all day!"

"Harold, it'd be rude if we left without Helga and Arnold..."

I took Phoebe's hand and pulled her over to sit on my lap.

"It's cool, Pheebs. We can stay here and wait for them. We'll catch you guys there."

"I wonder if they took my idear about the Lemon Pudin'."

"I doubt it, Stink." Sid said while the gang took off for the food cave with Harold leading the way.

"It's a nice dream, Stinky." Sheena encouraged and kissed his cheek as they disappeared into the crowd of screaming kids and conning carnies trying to trick every doting parent out of their last buck.

"The ride should be almost over by now." Phoebe said just above a whisper.

"What do YOU think they're doing?"

She turned her head to look at me behind her thick rimmed glasses and shrugged. Her eyes were shining brightly under the lights of the stands around us.

"You know Arnold and I know Helga. Whether they're aware of it or not, the two have always had a mutual feeling for each other."

"So you...think STINKY is right?"

She giggled and took my face between her small cold hands.

"I think, Gerald," She kissed the tip of my nose. "that they can be doing or saying whatever they want." She grinned and I rolled my eyes looking over to the Ferris Wheel as Arnold and Helga hopped out of their cart.

"That Arnold..." I said more to myself than Phoebe who still had my face firmly planted between her hands. "he's one bold kid."

"A lot like somebody else I know..." Phoebe mumbled with a perfect smile.

Arnold and Helga had started to make their way to us while we sat on the bench, but I barely noticed. My lips were caught by Phoebe's under the glow of the Corndog and Funnel Cake stand and all the while I kept thinking about what was so great about being in love and being at Dinoland...

It was just that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry the ending was a tad cheesy. haha<strong>_

_**And i'm ALSO sorry it was a titch short, but Gerald is just wrapping it all up like a happy little epilogue. **_

_**So i BET you're wondering what the special, super, fantastic and magical surprise is, huh? **_

_**Well my friends, My friend Criminy (who is FANTASTIC by the way) made a COVER for this story! and i'm just ECSTATIC about it so you should ALL check it out! It's called "You Make Me Speechless" By Criminyy on Deviantart! I am not supposed to post links, so you'll have to check it all out and just LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE it like i do! :) **_

_**Anyways, thank you for EVERYTHING and R&R and i hope you enjoyed Arnold Management with Dr. Bliss!**_

_**Sorry i talk too much. haha. **_


End file.
